But he is Harry sodding Potter
by Gingerbread20
Summary: When someone Breaks into the Gryffindor tower and casts a spell on Harry, he finds himself in a werid situation with none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok, so this is my first ever slash fan fiction. It is seriously crap as anything. I just wanted to say that if the thoughts are in quotation marks then they are telepathic thoughts, if they are not in quotation marks then they are just their thoughts, not actually telepathic. Just thought I would clear that up. Anyway, please enjoy this really crap story. **

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron standing over him with a face of panic. Harry quickly sat up, and reached over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses. Once they were firmly framed around his face, he took another quick glance at Ron. It was at this point that Harry could tell that not only did Ron's face convey panic, but also horror.

"What's going on Ron?" harry reached a hand onto Ron's shoulder for comfort. Ron shifted away, and Harry's hand fell back onto the bed. Ron started to shake his head.

"Come look for yourself." he stated as he made his way to the door. Harry suddenly felt his stomach churn as he thought about what had made Ron look so uneasy. He fell into place next to Ron as they walked down the stairs to the common room. The portrait was swung wide open and the whole common room was a mess. Harry swallowed hard and made his way next to Hermione.

"What happened?" he asked as he rested his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't know Harry." She said, looking down at the floor with her sad eyes.

"Someone must know what happened." He shouted, sounding rather angry when in actual fact he wasn't. So many questions were running through his head. Who did this? What did they want? Were they looking for something?

"Sorry harry. It happened when we were all asleep. No one knows what happened." Harry followed the trail of the voice and saw Dean stood beside him.

"How did they get in?" Harry asked. Neville Longbottom's face flushed. Dean wondered towards him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault harry." Neville piped up. "I forgot the password again the other day. So decided to write it down, but I lost it, someone must have got hold of it." Harry gave him a weak smile.

"It's ok Neville. We don't know that is what happened. And even if that is what happened. It doesn't matter. We all make mistakes." Just as the words left his mouth, Dumbledore was stood in the portrait hole looking at them all with questioning glances. He coughed loudly to gain their attention.

"I have every right to assume that this was a fellow student at Hogwarts. I do not believe that any one of you is in any danger. I assume this was a fool hardy joke on behalf of someone from another house. Myself and professor McGonagall will get to the bottom of this. For now, go about your day as normal, and do not fret about this for much longer." He gave them all a courteous nod and departed out of the portrait hole. Harry shook his head in disbelief. **_Of course it would be a silly prank._**He thought as he made his way up the stairs back to his dorm room. Without much thought of the prank, he dressed himself and exited through the portrait and started down the hall, after stepping off the moving staircase.

"Had a bit of trouble this morning potter?" harry swung around on his heels and was faced with Malfoy a few steps in front of him.

"How did you hear about that?" asked harry as his narrowed his eyes.

"Bit hard not to hear it when it's travelling around Hogwarts quicker than me on a broom." He smirked. Harry growled at him. Just simply because of his arrogance.

"Did you have something to do with it Malfoy?" he asked as he lowered his hand to his wand.

"Of course not potter." He snarled. "I have better things to do with my time than ransack the stupid Gryffindor tower." Malfoy's eyes darted down to Harry's wand.

"If you don't tell me what you know Malfoy, I will hex you into next year." Harry raised his wand so that it was near enough in Malfoy's face. Harry felt very angry.

"Lower your wand potter. I had nothing to do with it and I know nothing about it other than the talk that has been going around Hogwarts." Malfoy pushed Harry's wand out of his face and gave him a big smirk. "Plus, there is no way you would hex the great Draco Malfoy. Would you?" Harry once again gave Malfoy a low growl and turned on his heels and stalked off. He heard Malfoy shout out behind him. "Thank you so much for kindly answering my question potter." Harry could have easily hexed the 'great Draco Malfoy.' That boy had made him so very angry.

Draco stood there watching Harry go. Draco could never quite put his finger on what made him so obsessed with potter. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he was almost, so much better than him. Draco could never quite accept that Potter could beat him at nearly everything. It made him angry and resentful. There was once a time that Draco very much wanted to be friends with potter. But now, after 6 years enduring the insufferable git, he did not want to be his friend at all. Ok so maybe he did a bit. Maybe he did just want to be civil to him. He turned to his side and saw Crabbe and Goyle looking at him rather strangely. **_What the?_** He thought as he looked at them strangely back. Draco admitted that he almost forgot they were even there.  
>"What?" He barked at them.<p>

"Nothing." Goyle shot back. "Just…" Draco widened his eyes realising they obviously had something to say.

"Just what?" he stepped closer to them.

"Well, oh it's nothing." Goyle shook his head and started to walk off.

"Goyle!" Draco shouted after him. "You get your arse back here now and explain to me why you looked at me like that." Goyle smiled and carried on walking, Crabbe was close by his side.  
><strong><em>What idiots<em>**_. _Draco thought, as he followed Harry, Crabbe and Goyle to the great hall for breakfast. As Draco walked through the great hall doors, his head started to pound quite heavily. He wobbled a bit on his feet before he was able to steady himself. He glanced around the great hall to see that not many people were in the hall at this time. Harry caught his eye. It seemed that harry was having a very similar situation happen to him. Draco gave him a glare and settled down at the table to eat.

"Are you ok Draco?" asked Crabbe. Draco hardly even heard him, he spoke so quietly.

"Fine." He snapped back. Draco picked up a piece of toast and started eating it. '**_Maybe I just need to eat something_**_.' _He thought as he started nibbling on it. He looked up to see that Potters head suddenly snapped around and looked at him. Draco was so startled but this. He gave potter a questioning look. Potter just looked incredibly confused and then looked away. The headache just grew stronger and stronger. When he had finished the last mouthful of toast he looked around the great hall once again. Potter was lying with his head rested on the table. Draco growled under his breath. '**_Why does my head hurt so much? Must be from being so angry with Malfoy.' _**Draco startled. Draco couldn't believe he really just heard that.

"What the hell?" he breathed out. How did he just hear that so clearly, as if potter was so close to him? Draco glanced at potter with narrowed eyes. Draco was getting more worried as time went on. Draco watched as Potter stumbled to his feet and started to walk to the doors of the great hall. Potter kept stumbling as if he had no strength to keep himself up. Then he fell to the floor, defeated, smacking his nose on the cold hard floor in the process.

"OUCH!" Draco shouted as he clutched onto his nose in pain. **_God potter, I felt that_**_. _He thought as he held firmly onto his nose. It was still throbbing with pain. Hermione and Ron were by Harry's side trying to help him up. Potter was also clutching onto his nose in pain. Blood trickling down onto his lips. Draco caught potters eyes as he was lowered down by Hermione and Ron on the bench.

Harry caught Malfoy staring at him as he sat back down onto the bench with the help of Hermione and Ron. Malfoy was clutching onto his nose. Harry felt himself getting extremely angry. Harry knew that Malfoy was mocking him. Harry pulled himself out of the bench.

"Where are you going?" Hermione screeched as harry stormed over to the Slytherin table, feeling very uneasy on his feet. Malfoy looked horrified at Harry marching over with pure anger in his eyes.

"Are you mocking me Malfoy?" Harry shouted as he stopped by his side.

"What? No." he said slowly.

"Well then stop clutching your nose; I know you are only doing it to mock me. It's not funny. It really hurt." Harry wiped a drip of blood from his nose.

"I know." Malfoy said. Harry startled back a bit and gave Malfoy a questioning look. "I bloody felt it." **_How can he feel it?_**Harry thought. He pushed Crabbe over a bit and slumped down on the bench next to Malfoy.

"What are you doing? Go away. You can't sit here." Snarled Malfoy as he gave Harry a little shove.

"I can. And I bloody well will until you explain." He narrowed his eyes and waiting for Malfoy to reply.

"You think I understand any more than you? All I know is that my nose bloody hurts as if I somehow fell flat on my face. Oh hold on a minute. A bit like what you just did." Malfoy matched Harry's glare.

"Do you have a headache?" Harry asked softening his face a little. He noticed that Malfoy then relaxed his facial expression too.

"Yes. Do you?" Malfoy asked harry. Draco wasn't sure why he was asking. He already knew that harry did. He heard his voice in his head telling him so. He thought it was best not to mention this to harry though. Harry bit his lip and nodded. Malfoy raised his hand and rested his palm flat against Harry's forehead, as if he was taking his temperature. Crabbe coughed next to harry and Malfoy's hand snapped back down to his side. Harry couldn't quite imagine why on earth Malfoy had done that. What worried him most was how comforting he found it. Harry quickly stood up with a start and glanced down at Malfoy. He felt so weak and like he was going to fall over at any moment. He wondered if Malfoy felt the same. He once again couldn't hold himself up any longer and fell straight onto Malfoy. Much to his astonishment, it was because Malfoy had stood up and actually **_caught _**him. Not because he had fell onto him. Harry closed his eyes and let the darkness flow around him.

Draco didn't know what made him go to the rescue and catch Potter, but he did. And now with potter unconscious in his arms, he realised how weak he, himself, was. He started to sway with potter in his arms. **_God, please don't fall, there is no one here who will bother to catch me_**_. _He thought as he felt himself sway. Before he could sit back down he was falling. With a crash, he and potter were on the floor in a heap, tangled together.

When Draco opened his eyes, he could see the high ceiling of the hospital wing. With a sigh he sat up and looked around. He let a scowl appear on his face when he saw potter was in the bed next to him. Out of all the beds in the wing free, he had to be put in the one next to Draco. He felt anger build up in him when he remembered why he was here. Before he could think much more about it, potter sat up, panting hard, with a nice layer of sweat over his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco snarled at harry.

"You are angry with me." harry stated as he looked at Draco with questioning glances.

"And how would you know that exactly?" Draco asked glaring at him. '**_Because I can feel it like I can feel my leg'. _**Draco's eyes widened and he startled back in his bed.

"I don't know. You just look angry with me or something." Said harry as he averted his eyes from Draco.

"Liar." Snapped Draco. Relaxing again. Harrys head snapped around and his eyes settled on him.  
>"And how would you know that exactly?" Harry asked in a mocking voice. '<strong><em>Because I'm pretty sure you felt that I was angry.' <em>**Draco thought. Harry's eyes widened and his hands clutched at the blankets. Draco smiled when he realised that harry heard that. Draco didn't mention that he knew.

Harry felt his face flush. Now he was sure that he could read Draco's mind. This was only the second time it had happened.

"You can read my mind can't you?" Harry snapped. "I know you can, because I can read yours. I first heard it in the great hall. You were talking about how eating something might help you. If you remember I gave you a very weird look then. You must have noticed. It was so strange." Draco nodded.

"Yes, I think I can read your mind. I have only heard it twice. The first time was in the great hall. You were wondering why your head hurt. In fact I believe you blamed it on me, something about being angry with me. I knew I bothered you more than you let on." Draco had a very wide smirk on his face and harry felt himself even smile. Before he could reply, someone announced their presence with a slight cough.

"Boys," Draco and harry both looked around to see Dumbledore stood at the foot of their beds. "I believe that I need clear a few things up." Harry felt a slight pull at his stomach and realised it was relief. If Dumbledore knew what was going on then surely everything would be alright.

"Well get on with it then." Draco snapped rudely. Harrys head snapped around to Draco and gave him a long glare.

"Don't be so rude Malfoy." He retorted. Draco smiled at him. For some reason harry found that smile so enduring.

"Harry, it's quite alright. Young Draco here has every right to be quite on edge." He cleared his throat and carried on. "I believe that we have figured out exactly what it was the person wanted in the Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore paused and closed his eyes.

"I don't care." Snapped Draco. "I just want to know what's going on here. I couldn't care less about the stupid Gryffindor tower." Draco went to get up but harry moved off the bed and pushed him back down.

"Will you just sit and listen please?" harry said quietly. When Draco gave him a slight nod, harry got back in his own bed. Before Dumbledore could continue Draco spoke up again.

"Touch me again potter and you will regret it." Harry just smiled politely back to Draco's heated glare.

"Listen boys." Dumbledore's stern voice interrupted their looks. "This is very serious. You must listen to me, and _not _interrupt what I am saying." He directed his glance at Draco and harry felt his mouth twitch into a smile. "We have every reason to believe that what the person was looking for, was you harry." Harry let out a sharp breath. Even Draco let out a shaky breath. If Harry didn't know any better, he thought Draco looked like he cared. "While you were both unconscious, madam Pomfrey did some observations on you both. I regret to inform you young harry that someone put a spell on you. The headaches that you both experience were the spell beginning. The spell is a bonding spell. Quite a rare one indeed. The reason this spell is rare is because you cannot control who it is the person bonds with. Therefore most people do not use it, as the person the spell has been cast on could bond with anyone. The spell was cast on you harry and you alone. You would then bond with the first person you felt a very strong emotion for after the spell was cursed. There, is where young Draco comes in. you must have felt a very strong emotion for Draco, that it meant you both bonded. As we are not sure how strong the bond is, we ask you to both stay in close contact with each other for today. Come back here at the end of your lessons. Please do not separate under any circumstances. We don't not wish for either of you to be harmed." Draco was up on his feet at this point and was stood next to Harry's bed.

"What on earth do you mean _bonded?" _ Draco asked with a huge look of concern etched on his face.

"You surely don't mean like a marriage do you?" Dumbledore's face looked just as concerned.

"I'm not sure young Draco. All I know about the curse is that you are bonded. You will most likely feel each other's pain. I also believe that you can communicate telepathically. You cannot read each other's minds like you thought." Dumbledore's mouth moved into a small smile, before he managed to compose himself and his face became serious again. "You have to learn to control it. If not, then you might start sharing things with each other by accident, which you do not wish to share." Draco's hands clenched into fists and Harry wondered if Draco was going to turn to him and punch him in the face.

"Why would someone do that to me?" Harry asked as he stumbled out of his bed and stood next to Draco. Harry wasn't sure if this was a good move, but he did it regardless.

"I have no idea Harry. All I know is that someone wanted to. I'm not sure who they thought you would be bonded to. It would have been foolish of them to use this curse if they intended for you to be bonded to a specific person. You could have been bonded to any one at all." Dumbledore sat on the end of Harry's bed and both Draco and harry turned to face him.

"This is ridiculous." Spat Draco. "What must be done to get rid of the bond?" Dumbledore clasped his hands together firmly on his lap.

"We are working on that part Draco. But rest assured that we are doing our best to work it out. Now," Dumbledore stood once more and let his hands fall limp by his side. "You are free to leave the hospital. All I have left to tell you is that you must try and control your telepathic thoughts. We do not wish for one of you to say something you regret." He gave a weak smile and made his way to the door, while having one last glance over his shoulder, he departed from the hospital wing.

Draco felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He could not believe that he was bonded to that idiot. He let his fists free and relaxed. He turned his attention to potter. '**_Great. This bloody idiot is going to know what I think if I don't control my stupid telepathic thoughts'. _** Harry turned around and smiled.

"Well, you are not doing so well to start with are you Malfoy?" Draco looked utterly shocked and blushed slightly. He could not believe that he had no control over this.

"I don't even know how I just did that." Draco whispered. '**_There is a lot you don't know. God, he is such an idiot.' _**Draco's hands clenched at his sides.

"I heard that you arse." Draco tried as hard as he could to make his face look as angry as he could. Draco took a look at the clock that was placed nicely on the night stand. It was 9 o'clock. That meant that both he and harry had to get to their potions class. He swirled around away from harry and started to walk out of the hospital ward.

"Where are you going?" harry asked as he quickly ran after Draco and started to walk next to him. '**_To bloody potions potter.' _**Draco had no idea if he sent that as a telepathic thought, so had no idea if Harry had actually heard it.

"Oh god, yeah. I forgot we had lessons today." Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and that made Draco feel unnerved.

"What?" Draco asked irritably. Harry just started at him not saying a word. Draco just waited for Harry to talk.

"Did you not feel that?" asked harry. Harry felt like his body ached all over. He could feel something pulling at his waist, pulling him closer to Draco. Harry couldn't hold himself back anymore. Harry stepped forward and lunged himself at Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco and held on extremely tight. Draco thought he was never going to let go. He was far too shocked to even move, let alone push him off him. Soon enough the shock subsided and he pushed Harry off him with as much force as he could. Harry stumbled back.

"What the hell was that Potter?" He snarled. Harry looked like he was about the keel over at any moment.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to hug you. Now you are not touching me, I feel like I'm about to fall over." He grabbed onto the wall to try and steady himself. Draco gave him a glance with glaring eyes. He held out one finger and poked Harry's arm, keeping as far away as possible.

"Does that feel better?" Draco asked. Harry suddenly pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight. Draco knew that it helped. Harry looked at him for a moment before he pushed Draco's finger off his arm.

"Yes." Draco wasn't quite sure why harry had pushed his arm off if it helped, but he wasn't going to argue with it. He did not want to go around touching Harry flipping potter. "We had better get to potions." Said harry, he looked like he was about to throw up his breakfast at any moment. Draco just hoped that he would not throw up all over his nice clean shoes. Draco nodded in agreement and walked to lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the classroom for potions, everyone was already seated and listening to professor Snape, who was talking at the front of the class. Both harry and Draco had a quick glance around the room and noticed there were no seats next to each other. They would have to sit in their usual seats. Harry was sure that Draco wouldn't have cared, but harry on the other hand was very worried. Harry knew how weak he was with Draco not touching him, so he could only fear what he would be like with Draco not near him to just give him a little touch with his finger to help him regain his energy. Draco stalked off to his seat near Crabbe and Goyle and Harry slowly walked over to his seat near Hermione. '**_Thank god I am away from him.' _**Thought Draco as he slumped into his chair. Harry clenched his fists in his lap. '**_I heard that Malfoy. Do you not think this is hard for me too? Having to have you touch me to make me feel better.'_** Harry watched as he saw Draco tensed. Harry smiled at the thought.

"Is there something funny potter?" Harry swallowed hard. He suddenly realised that he had not listened to a work Snape was saying. "Be quiet and answer the questions that are on the board." Snape swirled around on his heels and with a swish of his robes stalked back to the front of the class. Harry looked over the questions on the board and realised he didn't know any of the answers.  
>"Hermione, what on earth are the answers?" he whispered. Hermione looked up to harry with a scowl.<p>

"Potter. Silence, stop asking miss granger for the answers." Harry sighed. He realised he was screwed. He had no idea what the answers were. He put down his quill and sat back in his chair. He didn't give up usually, but he knew he wouldn't get far with these questions.

"Potter, for the last time, answer the questions on the board. If I have to ask you one more time I will deduct 50 points from Gryffindor." Harry picked up his quill and glared at Professor Snape. Suddenly it dawned on harry that he could talk to Malfoy through the telepathic link. '**_Malfoy.' _**He thought. He hoped it went through. The fact that Draco suddenly sat up confirmed that it had worked. Harry smirked, knowing he got his attention. Draco didn't reply. '**_Oi, Malfoy.' _**He said again. Still no reply. '**_Malfoy, will you just tell me the answers and I will leave you alone'. _**Draco still didn't stir and carried on writing. Harry realised he was going to need to take a more annoying route. He could be patient enough to do this. '**_Malfoy.' _**He waited a bit more before doing it again. '**_Maaaaaaaaaaaaalfoy.' _**Harry paused again. '**_Malfoy, don't you think professor Snape is looking rather dashing today in those robes?'_** Harry could see that Draco was trying hard not to laugh. This made harry sure that Draco was ignoring him. '**_Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy.' _**Harry was sure Draco was going to grow tired of this at some point. '**_Malfoy.'_**

"For god sake potter leave me alone and let me do my bloody work." Shouted Draco extremely loud. Harry smacked his hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing.

"Malfoy. For once, I can say, that potter didn't say a word to you. Are you quite alright?" said Snape as he rose from his chair and gave Draco a stern look. Draco looked at Snape and then nodded. At this point everyone was giggling at Draco, trying to hide the fact that they were. Draco shot his head around to harry and glared at him so hard. If looks could kill, harry would be dead. '**_You git.' _**Thought Draco. '**_If you think I am helping you now, you are sadly mistaken.' _**Harry smiled at him, and much to his surprise Draco's face softened. It didn't quite break into a smile but it was close. '**_Malfoy darling, I'm your beloved husband, we are bonded for life. You are meant to help out your spouse in his dying need. Please.' _**Draco's head swung around quicker than harry could blink. His face was covered in a crimson red blush. '**_You think you are so funny potter, don't you? Just shut up now before I throw myself out of a high window.' _**Harry realised that Draco was still watching him. He mocked a shocked expression and clapped his hand over his mouth. '**_You wouldn't. You wouldn't leave your husband high and dry like that.' _**Draco growled and turned back around. Draco started writing again on his parchment.

"Right, I have had enough of you all trying to answer these questions. I can tell none of you actually know the answers. Hand in your work and leave. I hope by next lesson you all know what you are talking about, or there will be trouble." Snape narrowed his eyes at potter. Harry was far too busy looking at Draco to notice. "Potter. Is there something bothering you? You look like you are about to fall on the…" before Snape could finish, Harry's head had fallen to the table and his face was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Everyone stumbled up out of their chairs and piled around harry. Everyone but Draco that was.

**_For merlin sake. _**Thought Draco, as he rose out of his chair.

"For the love of god, move out of the way." He snapped as he pushed a few people out of his way.  
>"Malfoy this is not the time to worry about getting the front row view of harry suffering." Snapped Hermione as she noticed Draco swerving through the crowed.<p>

"Shut it granger." He retorted. He lifted up his finger and placed it carefully on Harry's check. Harry didn't move. Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion. Draco flattened his hand on the side of Harry's face, Maybe just the finger wasn't enough contact. Still harry did not move. **_Oh god. Please don't mean I have to hug him. _**He thought to himself. Before he could think much more about it, he had lunged forward and wrapped his hands around harry, resting his head on Harry's back.

"What on earth are you doing?" shouted Hermione, completely confused. Draco didn't reply, he just held on tight, waiting for harry to react. Soon enough, harry stirred and lifted his head up. Draco straight away pulled back and coughed slightly, realising he got too caught up in that hug.

"God, potter. This is getting stupid." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter, do you need to go to the hospital wing?" said Snape as he emerged from behind the mass of students.

"No. no I'm fine honestly." He said, colouring slightly and he realised Draco had hugged him to get him to wake up.

"Right, well then everyone, including potter, get out of my classroom." Snap shouted. Everyone startled and made their way out of the classroom.

"This is so humiliating." Snapped Draco.

"You didn't have to hug me in front of everyone Malfoy. You could have just left me to rot." Harry said. He was utterly embarrassed that Draco had to do that. He actually felt sorry for Draco having to hug him, Couldn't have been easy.

"Yes well. If I had it my way then of course I would have just left you. But I couldn't. I don't want to get harmed myself. If that meant having to, well, hug you, then so be it. Although it was the most horrible thing I have ever had to do." Harry laughed and stood up out of his chair. Draco turned around and started to make his way over to the door.

"Let's hope I don't get so bad a hug isn't enough, and you have to start kissing Me." laughed harry. Draco snapped around and smacked harry hard in the face.

"OW!" they both shouted at the same time, clutching at their face in pain.

"God, you have such a good punch Malfoy." Harry laughed.

"I know. I bloody just punched myself in the face." Draco sighed and carried on rubbing his face. Hermione was just staring in absolute shock.

"What on earth is going on?" she asked. Draco gave her a glare and harry turned to her.

"Just go to class Hermione. I will explain later." He said shaking his head. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but soon realised it wouldn't get her far. She gave a weak smile and nodded. She gave harry a quick squeeze on his shoulder and departed from the room.

"Potter, if you ever did need me to bloody kiss you to help you out, you will have to rot. I would never kiss you." He said quickly. "And if you ever suggest such a thing again, I will punch you harder, even if it does hurt me too." Harry smiled.

"Got it." He laughed. "You must have done something more embarrassing than hugging me Malfoy." He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous. I never embarrass myself." He snapped. '**_Apart from every time potter beats me at quidditch.' _**He thought effortlessly.

"That embarrasses you?" asked Harry concerned.

"What? I just said I never embarrass myself. What on earth- oh. You heard that did you?" Draco's cheeks blushed slightly. Harry's eyes didn't leave Draco's face. Harry nodded.

"Does that really embarrass you Malfoy?" he asked again. Draco nodded shyly.

"Of course it does. Everyone in Slytherin always take the piss because I can't beat the great harry potter to the snitch." Draco waved his hand dismissively at the conversation. "I guess this is what Dumbledore meant about sharing things we don't want to share." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. Harry nodded and smiled. "Look, come on. I don't have any more lessons, neither do you. So let's just go to the hospital wing. Maybe they have sorted something out." Harry nodded once again and started to walk behind Draco. He started to sway slightly. He realised he need Draco to touch him, or he was going to fall over.

"Malf…" before he could finish Malfoy turned around and poked his finger on Harry's hand. Harry's cheeks coloured when he realised that was doing nothing. He shook his head and leaned against the wall. Draco moved his hand into Harry's and held on tight. Harry suddenly felt a wave of energy and moved off from the wall.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he pulled his hand out of Draco's. '**_Sometimes I wonder how many hands Malfoy has held.'_** Draco heard the thought loud and clear, but he would rather go to hell than acknowledge that he did. That was none of potter business.

Harry could feel that his face still hurt from where Draco had hit him. He clutched his face in his hands.

"Does your face still hurt?" Draco asked as he gave him a suspicious stare.

"yes." Hissed harry. He slowly started to rub his cheek, as it really did hurt.

"Liar! It does not. My face is perfectly fine. You are just fishing for sympathy. Trying to make out I'm an abusive spouse." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and started at Draco wide eyed. "Oh. I didn't mean I'm your spouse. I was just saying you know because we are bonded and all and… and… oh shut up potter." He glared at him when he realised harry was laughing.

"I will have you know Malfoy that my cheek really does still hurt. And I'm not happy that mine does and yours does not." They looked at each other for a moment longer, pondering on the strange thought.

"Perhaps, I only feel the pain as it is inflicted. I don't feel the long lasting effects. Maybe it is to inform me that you are in danger. I didn't bleed like you did when you hit your nose, and it only hurt when you hit it, not after." Draco's eyes wondered over Harry's face as he thought about the reasons why he didn't still feel the pain. Harry nodded in agreement.

"That does sound like a logical explanation." Said harry as he started to walk again. '**_Why is he so bloody smart? I would have never thought of that.' _**Thought harry as he walked. Draco smiled.

"I'm smart potter, because I listen in class. Instead of you, who probably sits there looking for the next person to save." Harry scowled. Harry wasn't sure if the scowl was because he was getting sick of not being able to control the thoughts, or because Draco had actually hit a nerve.

"I do not do that." He stated as he turned a corner in the corridor. "Just sometimes, it is hard to concentrate in class when you are worried about the safety of others." Draco shook his head and smiled.

"Have you ever worried about my safety potter?" Draco asked with a smug smirk.

"No! Of course I haven't Malfoy. I couldn't care less about you." He said quickly before he could even think of it. '**_Actually yes. But no way am I telling you that.'_** Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Harry. Harry stopped too and turned around to look at him.

"Surely you don't potter?" he asked shocked. Harry gave him a suspicious glance. Harry wasn't sure if Draco had heard his thought. His face suddenly looked panicked when he realised that he might have. He decided to carry on denying it in case he didn't.

"No. I just told you. I haven't ever worried about your safety." He snarled. Draco smiled, and started walking again. He was going to make sure potter gave him the information he wanted.

"Don't try and deny it Potter. You just told me you have. So come on then. When have you worried about my safety?" Harry was so embarrassed that he didn't know whether the words would come out of his mouth.

"Quite a few times." He whispered. Draco's face softened. "Like when you were turned into a ferret. I mean it was funny, but I was worried that he had hurt you. I worry about your safety every time you step out onto the quidditch pitch. God, I even worried when that hippogrife swiped your arm." Draco didn't quite know what to say. So instead he just stared at harry in disbelief while his feet moved, one in front of the other.

"It doesn't mean it's because I care about you Malfoy. I worry about everyone. Even you." Draco still didn't know what to say. He never for any moment in his life thought that Harry Potter worried about his safety. "It just shows we are two very different people. That I would worry about someone I hate safety, while you probably go out of your way to make sure I'm not safe." Harry felt a pull in his gut. He knew it wasn't true that he hated Malfoy. He didn't like him, but he didn't hate him either. Sure he annoyed him, but so did a lot of people. There were a lot of things about Draco that Harry admired.

Draco actually felt bad. He felt bad that what harry said was true. Malfoy did go out of his way to make harry unsafe, and all this time harry worried about his safety. Before he could respond, madam Pomfrey was stood in front of them. Draco was too involved in thinking about how to reply that he hadn't realised they were in the hospital wing. And thank god they were, because Draco didn't know how to reply to that.

"Boys, I don't know how on earth I start to say this to you." Said madam Pomfrey. "I have done some research about your type of bond, and now I see why the person cast the spell on you harry." Harry felt weak. He lowered himself onto a nearby bed and listened to what madam Pomfrey had to say. "It seems that this bond is a very, very dangerous bond. The bond is cast on one person. Once the bond has been cast on the person, he will then be bonded with the first person he or she feels a very strong emotion for. As I'm sure Dumbledore told you." Before madam Pomfrey could continue, Draco had interrupted with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot Dumbledore said that. I had no idea you felt that way about me Potter." He laughed as he looked over at harry. Harry just glared at him.

"The emotion that the person feels in order to be bonded can be any emotion at all Draco. As long as it is a strong emotion, then the bond will react instantly. This is why the curse is so dangerous. Now harry. I am about to tell you something you might find a little frightening. But rest assured that not all is lost, and that there are things that can help you." Harry suddenly felt quite frightened indeed, before she had even said what she needed to say. "Harry dear, this bond is killing you. The fact that you were bonded with someone who you do not love, and does not love you back, means the bond is very slowly weakening you. And that is why the bond is so dangerous. the fact that you could potentially be bonded with a person you hate, as you feel a strong emotion of anger or hatred, means that mostly people are bonded with people they do not love, and end up dying." Harry felt like his whole world had been turned upside down. He was going to die, and not because he was in some sort of battle with voldemort, but because Draco Malfoy did not love him, and he did not love Draco.

Draco felt his legs go weak. Harry potter was going to die. He stumbled a bit and sat down next to potter on the bed. The look on Harry's face did something to Draco, it made him angry.

"There has got to be something we can do right? I mean, potter can't die. He is harry sodding potter for crying out loud." Madam Pomfrey coughed slightly to clear her throat.

"There is something that can be done actually Draco, but whether it is going to happen or not is another matter. There is only one way to save harry from dying. No amount of potions or counter spells will stop this. Only one powerful thing will stop it." Madam Pomfrey stopped. Draco was getting angrier by the moment. He might not like potter but he didn't want him to die.

"Well go on then. What is it?" he snapped.

"Malfoy, calm down. It's not like you bloody care. Your whole family would probably throw a party." He scowled at Draco.

"I do bloody well care potter." He shouted. Draco realised he probably looked like an idiot and tried to back track. "I mean, who would I argue with if you died?" he said quickly. He turned to madam Pomfrey and asked his question again, in a calmer tone. "What is it that will help?"

"Love." Said madam Pomfrey simply. Both harry and Draco stared at her utterly confused.

"You mean to tell me, we just need to find someone who will love this oaf?" snorted Draco. "Sorry harry, no hope for you." he laughed.

"Oh no. we don't need to find someone to love harry, we have already found him." She said staring at Draco. Draco's face fell, and he suddenly felt quite worried.

"What? M-me?" he stuttered.

"I'm afraid it will have to be you Draco. If you do not fall in love with harry, and of course vice versa, then harry will unfortunately meet his end." She lifted her hand and rested it on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going to die." Harry stated quietly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure harry." Smiled madam Pomfrey, as she took her hand away from him.  
>"What? You mean there is another way to help?" asked harry hopefully. His green eyes brightening slightly.<p>

"No." she scowled. "That is not what I meant at all harry. What I meant it that you both might find each other quite interesting. You might fall in love with each other." Harry stood up quickly and angrily.

"Malfoy would never fall in love with me Madam Pomfrey." He snapped, and with a sharp turn, harry stalked out of the ward. Angry, that someone had the right to end his life, without even showing their face. Draco went to say something but was too late. Harry had walked out of the ward.

"Would you try Draco? For the sake of Harry's life?" asked madam Pomfrey as she stared at Draco intently. "I know you are not your father Draco." She added politely. Draco diverted his attention from the door that harry had walked out of and looked at madam Pomfrey.

"I doubt very much that I would ever fall in love with potter. I don't think I would ever want to either. I guess I could spend some time with him and," he looked down at his hands as they shook. "I guess I could try." Madam Pomfrey smile widened.

"You are both not as different as you would think. I personally believe that with a bit of time, you could both grow to care for each other." She rested her hands on Draco's trembling hands. Draco didn't know what to do. His father would see this as an opportunity to finally have harry gone, but Draco had grown up with harry, and for some bloody annoying reason, could not watch him die. His father would be so angry. Draco suddenly felt very scared.

"I really do wish harry hadn't have walked off. There are still some things I need to explain about the bond." She looked around the room and then at the door. "You don't think you could go and find him do you Draco?" she asked as she nodded her head over to the door.

"Everyone would kill me if I just let potter die, wouldn't they?" he asked looking up from his hands to madam Pomfrey's friendly warming eyes.

"They would do no such thing. I wouldn't allow it at all." She sighed simply and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't love someone if you do not Draco. If it turns out that you cannot grow to love harry, then it is not at all your fault. Just as long as you try and spend some time with him. I, myself, personally believe that you and harry are well made for each other. Such a shame you couldn't be friends at the start of Hogwarts." She smiled at him politely. Draco smiled. He had tried to be friends with harry at the start, but harry was having none of it.

"I did try and be friends with harry at the start. Unfortunately he wasn't able to see through my mask and didn't want anything to do with Me." he smiled as he looked down at his lap. He hadn't told anyone, no one at all, about his false personality.  
>"What on earth do you mean? What do you mean he didn't see through your mask?" she asked with confused eyes. Draco sighed.<p>

"I don't hate people as much as I say I do. I'm not as arrogant as I seem. It gets tiring after a while. Having to sneer at people all the time. I just hoped that harry would have seen through it and realised that I actually wanted to be his friend because I liked him, not because he was harry potter, and I was some arrogant arse who wanted a famous friend." Madam Pomfrey was utterly shocked. She was disgusted that someone would feel like they have to act that way, when they were not like that at all.

"Draco," she said quietly. "Why on earth would you feel like you have to act like that?" Draco now felt very uncomfortable; he didn't ever think he would admit to anyone that he wasn't actually as horrible as everyone thought. Of course he wasn't as innocent all the time. He did enjoy making potter's life hell, but not because he didn't like him, but because he just enjoyed it and wanted to get him back for not wanting to be his friend as much as he wanted to be his. And of course there were people that he did actually hate.

"Father." Was all Draco could choke out. "If I started being this friendly little hufflepuff then I'm pretty sure my father would be rather angry. Not to mention that if I was friends with harry, my father would use me to bait harry. I know no one would believe me but I don't actually believe in what my father and the dark lord believe in. I just pretend I do." Draco shifted slightly. He had never said any of this out loud. But now as he was saying it, he realised how much he hated himself for the way he treated harry and his friends, when he was just jealous of their friendship. He just wanted to be part of it. "Can we stop talking about this now please? And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to argue but kept her lips sealed. She smiled and nodded.

"You can go and find harry if you like now." She said as she once again nodded her head in the direction of the door. Draco sighed heavily and stood.

"Yeah sure. I will be back soon." He said as he walked over to the doors, and made his way through the corridors trying to find harry. He couldn't find him anywhere. Draco wondered if he would hear him through telepathic thoughts. It was worth a go. '**_Harry, where are you?_**' he thought as he carried on walking through the corridors. '**_Did you just call me harry?'_** Draco smiled to himself.' **_I did yes. Now tell me where you are please?' _**He stopped and leaned against a wall, waiting for harry to answer. '**_Did you just say please?'_** Once again Draco found himself smiling. He slid down the wall and sat there for a bit, Talking to harry. '**_I did. Come on. Where are you?_**' Draco hoped that the desperation he felt didn't come through. '**_Fine. I will tell you. I'm in the prefect bathroom. Are you going to come find me…Draco?' _**Draco's grin couldn't have been any wider, even if he wanted it to be. '**_Yes harry. I'm coming to find you.' _** He laughed. Draco pushed himself up off the floor and made his way to the prefect bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing the door open slightly, he could hear someone quietly sniffing as if they were crying. He rolled his eyes when he realised moaning myrtle was always in this bathroom. He edged his way in looking for harry.

"Harry." Whispered Draco. He could hear someone shuffling around. He frowned and moved in further.

"Over here." Harry said, so quietly that Draco wondered if he had even heard it. Draco wondered around the corner and saw harry hunched up against the wall. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The poor boy has just been told he is dying. Draco sighed and went and sat down next to him. Harry looked up at him and smiled. Tears were in his eyes. Suddenly it hit him that it was harry crying, not moaning myrtle.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to comfort me." Smiled harry. He raised his hand and wiped away a tear that escaped. Draco smiled back.

"Well good. Because I have never done it before and I'm sure I would be shit at it." Draco stared at harry for a bit. Just watching him sit there and taking in everything about him. "Harry, do you need me to touch you?" Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Draco, before smiling at him widely and nodding.

"If you don't mind." He sniffed. Draco smiled back. Without thinking, he shifted closer to harry and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder loosely, he point blank refused to hug harry.  
>"I know this is weird." Draco coughed awkwardly and then carried on. "But I do not wish for you to die. I am willing to spend time getting to know you potter, but I cannot promise anything." Harry snapped his head and looked at Draco in shock.<p>

"Don't be stupid Malfoy. Don't bother trying. Nothing is going to come of it. We hate each other. Well, you hate me more than I hate you. I just don't particularly like the way you act towards me and my friends. Plus, what on earth is your father going to say? He wants me dead." Draco had to admit, that yes, he was scared what his father was going to say or do even. Yet he couldn't shift the feeling that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let harry die, when he could have tried to help. He wasn't anything like his father, no matter how hard his father tried to raise him to believe all his views. Draco couldn't deny that he did not believe in what his father stood for at all.

"Potter, I am not just going to let you die. What can my father do? I'm here in Hogwarts. I know I always treat you pretty badly, but do remember that I did want to be your friend?" harry indeed, did remember turning down Draco's friendship request. He didn't like the way Draco acted and there was no way he was going to be friends with someone like that.

"I Remember it perfectly well Malfoy. You were a complete arse. There was no way I was going to be friends with someone like that. Although, I do regret it. Maybe you would be different now if I was your friend." This was weirding Draco out so much, but yet he still couldn't push harry off and walk away. He was, well, enjoying, yes he was enjoying it. Draco laughed.

"The great harry potter regrets turning down the bastard that is Draco Malfoy?" Harry shifted apart from Draco. He suddenly felt like he had more energy, and that was all thanks to Draco.  
>"I wonder how different things would have been if I accepted your offer of friendship." Wondered harry as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. "Do you really hate everyone like you seem to?" asked harry, as he let his gaze fall on Draco. Harry had always hoped that Draco didn't. That he was just acting that way because it was what people expected from a death eaters son.<p>

"Course I don't. And if you tell anyone that then I will kick your arse." Harry gave Draco a small push on his arm, and smiled. "Madame Pomfrey sent me to get you by the way. She said she has some more things to discuss. We should probably go." Draco pulled himself up from the floor and brushed down his robes.

"And here was me thinking you came to look for me on your own." Harry said sarcastically. Draco tried not to laugh but it was growing increasingly hard to not laugh at Harry's jokes. Harry pulled himself up and they made their way back to the hospital wing, in a sort of comfortable silence

"Ah boys. I see you were successful in convincing young potter to return." Madame Pomfrey smiled and ushered them over to sit on some chairs. Harry and Draco obliged and moved into the seats.

"Now boys. Let me finish explaining to you. I assume you would both like for me to continue?" she asked as she eyed them both. They both nodded. They both thought it best not to interrupt her unless it was necessary. "Good. Now. First of all I would like to say that both of you will need to stay fairly close to each other. You do not need to be in the same room together at all. Just close by so that you can go to harry when he needs you Draco. Of course I assume you have both figured out that you sometimes get extremely tired harry, and need Draco to touch you to regain energy." Draco and harry nodded at her to show they understood. "of course, the longer you go without touching a little, the more contact harry needs to regain his energy. If you go for a very long period of time without touching then harry may very well collapse on the floor and you both would have to continuously touch for goodness knows how many days to help poor harry. Oh goodness boys. I do hope this is making sense to you." she said as she eyed them both cautiously.

"We understand Madame Pomfrey. Please do continue." Pressed harry.

"Very well harry. Now, at night time, you both can stay in your own dormitories. It isn't necessary for you to share a room in case harry needs to have help regaining his energy. You will be asleep harry, therefore it won't be necessary. Although, you would both have to go to your dormitories as late as you can. Of course if you spend a lot of time awake in your dormitory on your own harry, you might find you need Draco. So I suggest that you go to your dormitories as late as possible and go straight to sleep. Is that clear?" she asked as she watched Draco's and Harrys emotionless faces.

"Crystal clear." Nodded Draco.

"Now, this is the important thing I wish to speak to you about. If you both do end up loving each other, then of course the bond will not affect you anymore harry. You won't be tired all the time, you won't need Draco to touch you and you certainly will not die. Once the bond is passed this stage, and of course if it is something you wish, the bond can then be removed. Of course if you both love each other then I see no reason why the bond should be removed, but of course it is an option." Madame Pomfrey paused there to watch the boys closely. Neither of them seemed to react to the fact the bond could be removed. She was quite pleased about that. "One more thing before I let you go boys. If you find you cannot love each other. This is of course entirely possible. Don't get angry, or hostile towards each other out of frustration. It will only make it worse. I know that for you harry, it is very important that you love each other. But you can't make yourselves love someone. Please don't get upset if you can't stop this. Especially you Draco." At this harry snorted.

"Like he would be upset if I die." He snapped. Madame Pomfrey had no idea that the silence harry was giving was because he was growing more angry. "Like I have said before, his whole family would probably celebrate. Draco Malfoy finally destroyed the boy who lived. Finally Malfoy doesn't have to put up with me anymore. Then of course with me out of the world they can attack everyone who they don't like." Draco stood up violently.

"You arse potter, you absolute arse." Draco shouted. Draco went to storm out, much like harry had did earlier, but was stopped by someone tugging on his arm. He followed the arm half expecting to see madam Pomfrey hold on to him, but instead, spotted that it was Harry's arm. Harry violently pulled him back to sitting in the chair.

"Boys, this is not helping. How on earth do you expect to get to know each other if you just assume you know everything about the other?" Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrow and gave a sideways look to Draco. "I believe Draco, that this would be a fitting time to tell Harry something quite important." She said as she moved her gaze onto Draco.

"I am not going to tell him." He snapped. "You just heard him. He already knows everything about me apparently. There is nothing more to say." He went to stand but once again harry tugged him back down.

"Tell him now Draco or so help me I will keep you both here so you don't get any dinner." Madam Pomfrey looked positively fuming. Draco just looked away and let his gaze fall on the floor. "Very well Draco. I shall tell him." She placed her hands firmly in her lap and pursed her lips.

"Tell me what?" snapped harry. Harry was growing very impatient.

"Draco here, likes you harry. Wants to be your friend." Before Madame Pomfrey could continue Draco had interrupted.

"Wanted, not wants." He snapped.

"Oh sorry, wanted to be your friend. He wanted to be your friend because he likes you harry." Once again Draco interrupted with a quick snap.

"Liked, not likes."

"For goodness sake Draco, stop interrupting or tell him yourself." Draco shook his head and looked away again.

"Anyway, Draco wanted to be your friend because he liked you, not because of who you are. He very much hoped that you would have seen that, instead of assuming he just wanted to be your friend because of who you are. Draco isn't who you think he is Harry. He doesn't believe in what his father does, he just acts like he does because he is scared." Draco stood abruptly from the chair and gave Madam Pomfrey a hard stare.

"I am NOT scared. I did not realise you were going to tell him that I don't believe what my father does. I just thought you were going to tell him about me wanting to be his friend. I am appalled and quite frankly mortified that you have told him this." And with that Draco gave one more growl in madam Pomfrey's direction and exited through the doors. **_'Christ. I can't believe I have got Malfoy wrong all these years. It's like finding out your mother is still alive.' _**Thought harry, completely unaware that Draco had heard that. **_'For god sake potter, I don't quite think it's like that.' _**Harry jumped at bit and the sound of Draco in his head. Madam Pomfrey jumped also.

"Oh, sorry. Just hearing Draco in my head sometimes makes me jump." Harry said nervously. Madam Pomfrey just smiled.

"It's quite alright Harry; carry on your conversation with Draco. Don't think I didn't notice you just call him Draco." Harry blushed slightly when he too realized he had just called him Draco. **_'Will you just come back you idiot? Why are you so embarrassed at me finding out you have just been a massive lie your whole life?' _**Harry laughed out of pure astonishment. Draco had always not got on with harry, it's the way it was. So harry found it very hard to think that Draco had actually wanted to be his friend because he liked him. Harry had always just assumed it was because of who he was, because he was Harry potter. Harry was brought out of his day dream when he heard Draco. '**_I am not coming back in there. I am absolutely humiliated. I was never going to tell you any of this. I'm absolutely mortified beyond belief that you now know that I actually quite like you. And not to mention that it's because of you that I don't believe anything my father says.' _**Harry's face suddenly dropped from the grin he was holding to an extremely shocked face. **_'Madam Pomfrey never mentioned that it was because of Me.'_** harry helpfully pointed out. **_'Oh shit.'_** Harry laughed so hard that he had to clutch his sides. **_'Come on Malfoy. Get your arse back here please. I mean Draco. I really think we should go back to calling each other by our first names. We were doing it earlier. Don't know why we stopped. Let's not go backwards. So, come on Draco, please come back.' _**Harry sighed loudly. This was going to be so hard. How on earth was he going to fall in love with Draco of all people? Just how? He didn't want to even think about how on earth Draco was going to fall in love with HIM. The most boring looking person on the planet with odd looking glasses. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door slam shut. He felt the bed next to him go down slightly; Draco had obviously sat next to him.

"Should we try again boys?" harry jumped slightly. He had almost forgotten Madam Pomfrey was even there. "Now, I must ask, is either of you two in love with someone else at the moment?" Harry looked over to Draco and watched has he shook his head. Harry shook his head too. "Brilliant. Now, remember harry, Draco doesn't hate you and wants to be your friend, he doesn't believe in what the dark lord does, and is just another normal teenager. If I hear that either one of you two have been dragging up past experiences then I will not be happy. In order to move on boys, you must forget the terrible things you both did that you obviously didn't mean. Now both say sorry now and we will not talk about the past any more. Is that clear?" Harry felt slightly embarrassed. His fights with Draco had always been so petty and he had always felt like he never really meant anything he said.

"Sorry." Mumbled harry under his breath.

"Yeah sorry." Draco replied in such a quiet voice. Madam Pomfrey smiled. She looked over to harry and gave him a worrying look.

"Harry dear, Have you cried over this at all?" Harry's eyes widened in response.

"What-no. Of course not." Harry felt his checks go red, and could feel Draco's gaze on him. He was absolutely horrified with that question.

"Yes he has." Draco spoke up quietly. Draco kept his gaze on harry, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Is that true Harry? Don't be embarrassed if it is. Quite natural." Harry had the most uncontrollable urge to just burst out into tears right then. In fact, it was so strong that he couldn't hold it back, and a few tears escaped. "Oh bother, I do apologise Harry. It was not my intention to make you cry. Forget I said anything." Harry couldn't stop the tears coming; they just kept falling from his eyes, one by one, leaving wet trails down his checks. The tears were coming more and more intense and soon enough he was finding himself absolutely sobbing. Embarrassment was not even an option any more, he felt too broken to even care. His whole life could end so soon and he didn't even know what to do with himself.

Draco watched Harry as he sobbed and sobbed. He felt so helpless. Draco never was any good with comforting people when they needed it. Draco let his gaze fall on Madam Pomfrey who caught his gaze. She gave him a disappointing look and nodded her head into the direction of Harry.

"Well what on earth do you want me to do about it?" he whispered so only she could hear, although he didn't think harry would hear it even if he shouted it. Harry was too involved in trying to calm himself down.

"See to your crying spouse maybe." She snapped angrily. "Instead of sitting there helplessly like a coward." Draco sighed heavily and then shuffled closer to harry.

"harry." He started. "You really don't need to cry. We don't know what's going to happen. We might have months to work this out. You never know." Draco looked over to madam Pomfrey again, who was still looking rather disappointed. "Yeah, that is a point. How long have we got?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Well, you are doing a very poor job of comforting your spouse Draco. And if you must know, from the research I have done, you have roughly 6 months." Draco gave her a glare. 6 months wasn't that long to fall in love with someone. Draco heard Harry's cries grow louder and stronger. He wrapped an arm around Harry's should and sighed heavily.

"It will be alright harry." He soothed. He moved his free hand to Harry's arm and rubbed it up and down.

"You can both leave now if you wish. There is no rush to leave, but if you wish you may. If you have any problems, do come and see me." With that Madam Pomfrey offered them one last sympathetic look and departed from the hospital wing and into her office.

Harry felt his checks flush with a deep red colour when he realised he was sobbing with Draco's arm wrapped around him. Although this was the case, he just could not bring himself to pull away from Draco's embrace. It was far too comforting. He didn't care if it was absolutely mortifying. They sat in a sort of awkward silence while Harry tried to calm himself down. Draco's arm was still around Harry's shoulders, but his hand had stopped rubbing his arm comfortingly. Harry almost felt sad that he had stopped.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked when he finally got his breathing under control. Draco let his gaze fall on harry, and gave him a thoughtful look.

"mmm…" Draco mumbled as he thought for a moment. "I, personally, think that we should just start off by trying to be friends. Can't be too hard to do right?" Draco took his arm away from Harry's shoulder and Harry suddenly felt quite alone. "Let's start completely again. Forget everything we did to each other in the past and just start again." Draco got up out of the chair he was sat in and stood in front of harry. Harry gave him a confused look and then stood also.

"Hi, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco outstretched his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry smiled at it and shook it roughly.

"Harry, Harry potter." He said in a mocking tone. Draco scowled at him and pushed him lightly on the arm, before smiling and taking his hand away.

"Good. Now that we have introduced ourselves I think you should dry your tears and we could go and do something fun." Harry pretended to looked shocked and smacked his hand to his mouth.

"Oh Draco, I didn't realise you wanted to move so fast." Draco looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or look mortified. Cleary he decided to go with the mortified look. "I was joking Draco." Harry laughed. Before much more could be said, there was a screeching sound and people were bursting through the door.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry about what has happened to you." Said pansy as she wrapped her arms around Draco tightly. Draco looked extremely uncomfortable and just let her hug him. "It must be so awful to have this happen to you. I mean of all people, it had to be you and potter. Don't worry. We will find a way out of this. Me and Blaise are going to work hard researching this to get you out of this awful situation. I cannot even begin to think how awful it is going to be to be stuck near potter all the time. I would obviously be tearing my hair out." She paused for a minute. "Why Is no one but me talking?" she asked suddenly. Harry actually felt quite hurt at her words. Without saying anything he just stared at his lap and let them carry on talking about him like he was just a piece of dirt. He just couldn't find it in him to care.

"I just cannot believe that someone would cast a spell like that on Potter when anyone could have bonded to him. As you very well have. Who in their right mind would want to be bonded to potter? I'm pretty sure there are many people who would jump at the chance to cast a few different hexes on him. I for one would-." Before she could say much more Draco had interrupted.

"Please stop talking." He said quietly. If pansy was shocked, she certainly didn't show it.

"Oh sorry Draco dear. I do get carried away with my talking. Although I will never run out of bad things to say about potter, I could sit here and-." This time harry had interrupted her babbling.

"Yes, please do carry on talking as if I'm not even here. Don't mind me." Pansy tore her gaze away from Draco and scowled at Harry.

"I would rather not acknowledge that you are here potter, if you don't mind. This is an awfully embarrassing situation for Draco. I dare say that you hardly care about this bonding but for Draco, I should imagine this is rather humiliating to say the least." Those words did hurt harry, more than he felt comfortable with. The words actually really hurt. Was he just an embarrassment? **_'Sorry for being such embracement.' _**Harry thought sadly, not having any idea that he sent it as a telepathic thought. He carried on just staring at his lap not letting them know that it had got to him. **_'You are not an embarrassment harry. Please ignore pansy.' _**Harry let out a gasp as he didn't realise he sent it as a telepathic thought.

"Honestly potter, you are such a hopeless case. What on earth was that gasp for? Finally realised you are an utter embarrassment to everyone around you? Always getting yourself and others into stupid situations." She laughed at Harry while keeping her eyes firmly on Harry.

"Pansy, you are not helping anyone. Please just shut the hell up or go away." Harry heard the voice come from behind pansy. Harry looked up from his lap and saw that Blaise was stood behind pansy. Harry knew that there was another person there because he could hear the footsteps when they entered the hospital wing, but he didn't know who it was. "Well pansy? Why have you suddenly gone quiet? Are you going to help or not? If you are just going to sit there and be annoying as hell then leave." Pansy looked absolutely mortified while Blaise stood there shouting at her. She gave him a very hard stare and then turned her attention to Draco giving him a hard glare. Finally, she looked over to harry and snarled at him.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable Potter. You are only going to die soon anyway. I would say it was nice knowing you, but unfortunately, it hasn't been." She spat out her words with venom.

"Pansy!" Blaise shouted, startlingly Pansy slightly. Blaise just looked at her as if he was disgusted. Harry couldn't quite understand why he was looking at her like that. Did he not agree with pansy?

"Don't worry. I'm leaving." She snarled. With one last glare at everyone she stalked off.

"Sorry about her potter. She can be a right nasty piece of work. I for one want to help you _both _out. Not just Draco. You are not an embarrassment Potter." Harry smiled slightly at the kind words that a _Slytherin_ had just said. "Right, now I have done some research on your type of bond and-." Blaise was cut off by Draco suddenly stepping closer to him and looking at him questionably.

"How do you know about the bond? We haven't told anyone about it? How do you know we are bonded and how in the hell do you know what bond it is?" he asked questionably. Blaise smiled at him and took a seat in front of harry.

"Well, me and pansy were worried about you two, oh sorry, _I_ was worried about you too, she was just looking for gossip. Anyway, we knew something was going on so we went to Dumbledore and demanded to know what was going on. Of course as we are your friends Draco, he told us all about the bond and how they broke into the Gryffindor tower and everything. Anyway, after that I went to the library and did some research on it." Once again Blaise was interrupted but by harry this time.

"It's pointless Blaise, madam Pomfrey said she had already done all the research. There isn't much we can do to be honest." Harry mumbled as he felt himself deflate of all hope he ever had.

"No, you are wrong. There is something we can do. If we just find-."

"Blaise. Madam Pomfrey told us what we have to do." Draco interrupted quietly.

"No, honestly there is something we can do. I got into the restricted section. Don't ask me how because I don't want to let out my secrets but I did. You don't have to fall in love with each other to solve this. All you have to do is find the person who cast the spell. They just have to conduct a counter spell and there you have it. Both free of the bond, no more of Potter collapsing and no more of Potter dying. Such a simple solution. So anyway, we should really start investigating and coming up…" Blaise was speaking very excitedly, but trailed off when he noticed that neither Draco nor Harry was particularly looking very excited. Harry had listened to what Blaise had said but didn't really take much of it in.

"Are you two even listening to me? I sat there for ages doing this research for you and you are not even listening to Me." he scowled at them both. Harry suddenly felt very apologetic.

"Sorry Blaise, but, why-," He looked over the Blaise and studied him carefully. "Why are you doing this for me? This doesn't really have a dangerous effect on Draco, just me. So why are you bothering?" He asked defeated. Harry was having a very hard time coming to terms with the fact that Draco's Slytherin best friend wanted to help him.

"Potter, Draco and Pansy might have a problem with you but I certainly don't. I have never done or said anything awful to you. I don't understand how you came to the conclusion I dislike you?" Draco let out a gasp and stared at Blaise questionably.

"You don't dislike Pott- I mean harry? But what about all those things you said in the Slytherin common room? I always thought you did dislike him." He asked completely baffled.

"No. I do not dislike Potter in any way at all. I only said those things to join in with yours and Pansy's conversation. I didn't mean any of it. I just said what you wanted to hear." He scowled at Draco, who was gaping at him who was clearly overwhelmed. Much like Harry. He just could not believe what he was hearing.

"Actually, now you come to think of it. No, no you haven't ever done anything but laugh along really." Harry said as he thought over the events.

"Exactly, I just laughed along to make it look like I was enjoying it. Sometimes I had to fight the urge to jump to your rescue. Obviously I couldn't do that or I would lose my only friends in Slytherin and I would like to be able to live through Hogwarts thank you." he turned his head to look at Draco. "And if you don't want to be my friend anymore because I like Pott-," He paused for a moment and looked at harry and then back to Draco. "Harry, then that's too bad. I'm tired of acting like something I'm not. I can't help it if you have a problem with Harry." Blaise glared at Draco and then let out a sigh of relief as if he had been waiting to say that his whole life.

"I don't have a problem with harry." Draco mumbled under his breath, looking down at his shoes. **_'Never have done.' _**Harry knew that Draco didn't mean to send that thought. He smiled at him. **_'And I know that now Draco. It's ok.' _**Draco lifted his head and smiled at Harry.

"Are you two talking telepathically? Could I ask you _not _to do that in my presence? Makes me feel awfully left out." He pouted at them both, and they replied with a smile, and a nod of their heads.

"Now, as I was saying, we just need to find the person who cast the spell. Can't be too hard. We will just do some investigating. It will also save you both from trying to fall in love with each other. That will never happen of course. I have no idea if you were at least going to try, I gather you were from the fact you are being civil and calling each other by your first names." He smirked at them both.

"Why did madam Pomfrey not tell us that? If it's true then surely she would have said so?" Harry asked as he wondered why on earth she had kept that from them.

"I have no idea. Maybe she thought it would be near enough impossible to find the person." Blaise paused for a moment while he thought. "I must admit, I find it more impossible for you two to fall in love than it is to find the person who did this. It has to be someone at Hogwarts. No one would be able to get past the wards of the castle." Draco cradled his head in his hands.

"My head hurts." He stated in his whiny voice. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. "This is all so confussing. Are you now telling me that I don't need to fall in love with Harry?" He asked as he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Blaise.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. Have you even been paying attention Draco?" scowled Blaise as he stood from his chair. Harry could see the relief form on Draco's face. Harry on the other hand, was still unsure. He didn't think that the person would be found and he certainly didn't think he was going to be able to fall in love with Draco. All in all, Harry was pretty sure he was going to die. "I will leave you two be for the time being. I will come back and ask you questions later on. I think you two have had enough for one day. You have been in this hospital wing for quite some time. You should probably rest." He smiled at them both and walked away.

Draco looked at harry for a quick glance to see if he could figure out what harry thought about it. Draco could see the confusion and doubt on his face the second he looked. For some unknown reason, this upset Draco.

"Come on Harry, cheer up. Blaise said-," Harry abruptly stood from the chair and interrupted Draco.

"Draco I know what he said. But I can't help but wonder where he got that information from. If it was true then surely madam Pomfrey would have said so. Like he said, it's far more likely that we find the person who did this than for us to fall in love with each other. In reality, 6 months isn't very long to do _either_. I'm not getting my hopes up yet." Draco watched has Harry sunk back into his chair defeated. Draco didn't quite know what to say. He just nodded and carried on watching Harry.

"We should probably go to bed." Draco said quietly. Harry nodded sadly. Draco really wanted to do something but he just didn't know what. How was he meant to make him feel better when he doesn't know anything about him to know how to?

Draco and harry stood up from the chairs and made their way over to the hospital wing doors. As soon as they stepped out of the doors they parted ways without another word. Draco felt surprisingly sad that Harry hadn't said night to him, but he didn't say anything. He made his way to the dungeons and Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower. Once he was in the common room, he ignored the cries of people asking what was going on with him and made his way to his dorm room where he collapsed on his bed, ready for sleep to take over him.

When harry had climbed through the portrait he was straight away welcomed by Hermione and Ron who were throwing questions at him. It turned out that they both already knew everything about the situation. Dumbledore had called them to his office to explain, so that harry and Draco would not have to go through the painful process of having to tell them. Hermione and Ron had explained to harry how Dumbledore had asked them not to talk about the situation too much to harry to stop him from feeling uncomfortable and dwelling too much on what might happen. They asked him a few more questions and let him go. Harry stumbled up the stairs and laid in his bed waiting for sleep to take over. As hard as Harry tried, he just could not sleep. Not because he felt uncomfortable and needed Draco to touch him, but because he just couldn't shift the thoughts of dying out of his head.

**_'Please just let me sleep.' _**He cried out, after about 3 hours of trying to sleep. He wasn't aware that it had been sent to Draco until he replied, and startled Harry.

**_'Having trouble sleeping?' _**Harry thought about Draco for a short while before he replied. **_'Yes.' _**Was all he said. **_'You left me hanging for that long, just to reply with yes? Do you want me to leave you alone?' _**Draco asked. Harry suddenly felt like no, no he didn't want Draco to leave him alone. In fact, he wanted the opposite. He wanted to go and sit with Draco and talk to him properly. Harry was not sure why he felt like that, but he did. **_'Yes.' _** Was what Harry replied with. As much as he wanted Draco to comfort him right now, (for some very strange reason) he didn't want Draco to catch on. When Draco didn't reply harry sighed loudly. **_'No.'_** Once again there was a small pause, that Harry finally filled. **_'Can you not sleep either?'_** Harry thought that Draco must been ignoring him because he didn't reply for a rather long time. **_'No.'_** was his reply. **_'I can tell you don't really want to talk to me Draco so, night.'_** Harry was desperate for Draco not to go to sleep and to carry on talking to him. He would feel so alone if Draco went to sleep**_. 'Night._**' Was Draco's reply. Harry was right. As soon as he heard those words in his head he did feel alone, very alone. After about another 2 hours of lying there staring at the ceiling Harry dozed off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up with a start when he heard someone shouting his name. When he sat up in his bed and opened his bed curtains, he looked around the room frantically looking for who had woken him up. When he saw that all the other bed curtains were closed and heard the light snoring, he realized that no one in his dorm was even up. Baffled beyond belief Draco lowered himself back down into his pillow ready to go back to sleep. Just as his head hit the pillow he heard the voice in his head again. _**'Wake the hell up already you lazy arsed idiot and help me now.' **_Draco jumped up again with a start.

'_**I'm awake. What the hell is going on? Why are you shouting at me?'**_ He asked completely in shock. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself down after harry had made him jump.

'_**I need you to help me now. Draco please come and help me.'**_ Draco could hear the desperation in Harry's voice, but Draco couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot in shock, unable to move.

'_**What is going on Harry? Where are you?'**_ he asked frantically. Draco was scared that something had happened to Harry in his sleep. Draco tried to tell himself that harry couldn't be hurt because he would have felt the pain too. Then it occurred to him that maybe something did happen to harry and Draco just slept through the pain. Harry hadn't answered his question and Draco was getting more and more frantic.

'_**Harry James Potter, answer me this instant.'**_ He insisted. Draco wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer but soon enough he did.

'_**I'm sprawled out on the floor in the corridor near the great hall. I'm too weak to get up. Please find me and help Me.'**_ he pleaded. Before Draco could even blink he was dressed and rushing out of the Slytherin common room, at quite a fast pace. He ran down the corridors frantically until he finally reached the corridor near the great hall. Draco froze suddenly when he saw Harry standing up and leaning against the wall. Draco looked at him utterly confused. He was breathing hard from where he had run all the way down there, and his checks were pink from where he was a bit hot.

"Ah, there you are. Took your time didn't you?" Harry said as he saw Draco stood there rooted to the spot. Harry pushed of the wall and walked up to Draco. He reached out and placed his hand on Draco's arm. He held it there for a bit and then pulled it away. "Thanks." he smirked and walked past Draco. Draco was utterly shocked.

"You arsehole!" He turned around and scowled at the back of Harry's head as he kept walking. "You made me frantically run down here thinking you were hurt, or in danger. When all you wanted was me to slightly touch you to regain your energy. Why did you tell me you were on the floor and too weak to get up?" harry stopped in his tracks and turned around. He suddenly looked quite guilty; as if he had no idea Draco would have had that reaction. Draco scowled at him.

"Because I didn't think you would bother coming if I didn't make out I was practically on deaths door." He said weakly. Draco's scowl deepened.

"I told you already. I want to be friends, therefore yes I bloody well would have come. You didn't have to worry me like that." Draco was still a bit out of breath. Harry looked at him sceptically and then smiled. Draco's face softened by about 99.9% at the sight of Harrys smile.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. Draco wanted to just snap out that it was ok, and that he accepted his apology, but he didn't want Harry to think he was a push over. He smirked at Harry.

"Apology not accepted." He said as he walked past Harry and made his way back to the dungeons. He hadn't got far until Harry was running up behind him and falling into place next to him.

"Ah come on Draco. I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? Lick your shoe?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes actually." He stopped and lifted his foot slightly into the direction of Harry. "Lick my shoe, and then we are even." Harry just started at him for a minute. "To be honest, that is letting you off lightly. Licking someone's shoe is not as bad as running half way around Hogwarts frantically worrying for someone's life." He scowled at harry, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious? I am not going to like your shoe Draco." He smiled and shook his head. Draco was still scowling at him, when Harry started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly, once again trying not to let the panic and desperation show through his voice. Ever since he was told that Harry might die, Draco for some really weird reason had become quite protective over Harry. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was him, who had the power to help Harry whenever he needed it. When Harry didn't reply and kept walking, he reacted. "Harry." He shouted a bit louder than he intended.

"Alright. Keep your knickers on. I'm just going for a walk. Is that alright with you? I didn't realise I needed to get your permission to do things I want to do." He said as he smirked at Draco.

"No you are not. You are coming with my back down to the dungeons so I can get ready, and then we are going to breakfast." Draco demanded. Harry sighed. Draco knew he had to go wherever he was because Harry needed him. Draco smirked when he thought about that. Harry needed him. He could get used to that. When Draco started to walk, Harry followed. They walked all the way down to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room. Harry Practically hid behind Draco as they made their way up to Draco's dormitory. When they entered the dormitory no one else was up apart from Blaise who was sat on the end of his bed dressed for the day, and pulling on his socks.

"Morning guys." He smiled. "Just gone for a morning snog as newlyweds?" He snickered. Draco was about to rugby tackle him to the floor for being an arse when he heard Harry laugh. He let a smile appear on his face. "Blimey Draco. Did you go out of the common room looking like _that?_" Asked Blaise, who couldn't have looked more shocked if he tried. "Your hair isn't its perfect self and your shirt is all hanging out." He looked over Draco as he examined him. Draco scowled at him, when he realised that yes, he had gone out looking a state.

"Well I was in a bit of a rush and didn't have time to sort out my hair or clothes." He scowled at Blaise, while running his hands over his hair to flatten the wisps of hair that were out of place.

"Why were you in a rush?" Blaise asked confused.

"Harry, the stupid git, told me telepathically, that he was on the floor in the corridor too weak to get up. Naturally, being the amazing husband that I am, rushed out of bed instantly to aid to his every need." Harry looked at Draco sceptically as if he was still having a hard time getting used to this Draco.

"This is really weird. Are you sure you are not acting? Did you just spin me a load of lies about how you are not really a twat, and you actually want to be my friend? I really do have a hard time believing it." Draco rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to sort out his hair.

Harry sat down on the only other bed that was not occupied, therefore concluding that it must have been Draco's. Blaise looked at him with a questioning glance.

"What?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at him. Blaise just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just reckon you should stop asking questions like that. If Draco said those things, that he wants to be your friend. Then surely you should just believe it. How do you expect to work together and beat this thing if you don't start believing each other?" Harry thought about it for a long while before he replied. Blaise was right. Draco had a lot of pride, and he wouldn't have admitted that if it was not true. Draco really did want to be his friend. He was sure of it. It must have been true. Harry thought about the way Draco had panicked when he though he was in danger. Harry smiled at the thought. It was nice to know he could worry Draco like that.

"You are right."

"He is right about what?" Asked Draco as he stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed next to Harry. His hair was now in its perfect position, as it should be. He looked between Blaise and Harry, and couldn't help but feel awfully left out. He shuffled a bit, away from harry, as he realised he was sitting rather close.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Harry stood up and made his way to the door. Blaise and Draco followed.

The walk down to the great hall was quiet. No one spoke much as there wasn't much to talk about. As they entered the hall, Blaise straight away made his way over to the Slytherin table. Draco and Harry froze and gave each other a strange look. Harry wasn't sure if he was meant to carry on over to his table, or to go and sit with Draco. He even thought that Draco might come and sit with him. In the end, they both gave each other a small nod and parted ways. Draco made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise, while Harry plodded off over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron. There weren't many people sat in the hall that day. It was Saturday, so not many people were up at this time. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a small smile. Harry knew that neither of them was very comfortable, as they both knew where he had just come from.

"How are you feeling today Harry?" asked Hermione as she lifted up her cup of pumpkin juice. "In fact, don't answer that. I have something important to say and I'm afraid it won't wait anymore." She sent a thoughtful glance at Ron. "I talked to Blaise yesterday after I found him in the library. He was looking up ways to get rid of the bond. I know you already know that, but what you don't know is that I and Blaise are working on finding out who cast the spell. Once we have, then the bond can be broken. Me and Blaise think it is best if you and Draco don't interfere with that. We believe it's best if you carry on just being together to try and grow closer. We will do the rest. We just think it's important you still try and grow closer in case we can't figure out who did it. Although I'm pretty sure we will. It has to be someone at Hogwarts." She stopped talking and let out a huge sigh of relief, as if she had been waiting to say that all her life. Harry thought about her idea for a short while, and then nodded.

"Thank you Hermione. You have no idea how kind that is of you." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug over the table. Once he had let her go Ron gave him a polite hit on the back.

"I'm really sorry about this mate. Can't be easy. I mean Malfoy of all people." He pulled a disgusted face. "Although, I can think of worse people to be bonded with." He said with a smile.

Harry couldn't believe it. Were they seriously just going to sit there and take this? Why was Ron not standing on the table protesting how disgusting Draco was, and that there was no way he was going to let that slime ball anywhere near Harry. He wasn't sure if he was hugely relieved that they were not making this harder for him, or sad at the fact that he thought Ron would do that.

"Blaise is so lovely. I was in shock for about an hour while I was talking to him. In absolute shock. Who would have thought it? Certainly not me that's for sure. I thought the whole Slytherin lot were a load of utter morons who had nothing but pride. But Blaise is ever so nice. He told me all about how much pressure it can be to be in Slytherin." She paused as she glanced over to Blaise and gave him a small wave when she saw him looking. She turned her attention back to Harry and carried on. "I guess I never really thought about that." She said as her face looked concerned. "I wonder how many more of those poor people feel under pressure." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Feeling sorry for the Slytherins Hermione. Never thought I would see the day. Sure, some of them might be under a bit of pressure but not all of them. I bet Malfoy isn't. His father is practically the right hand man for you know who. Therefore there is no way he doesn't believe in all that crap they say." Hermione gave him a quick slap on the arm.

"Ronald Weasley. How dare you? I personally believe that no one is under more pressure than Draco Malfoy, for that very reason. Malfoy has never really hurt anyone. Sure he says some very terrible things. But weather he means them or not, only he knows." She looked around the room and then lowered her voice, and leaned further over the table to Ron. "Think about it Ron. With the war coming, he would have to attack and possibly seriously hurt some of his own school mates. Me and you included. Now I'm not a Malfoy expert but I genuinely believe that he would not want to do that. No matter how much he hates us." She pulled away and smiled. "Now, after me saying all of that, I should imagine you will want to change your opinion of Malfoy at once."

Harry looked at Hermione with utter shock. How on earth had she managed to notice all of that while he and Ron had been so oblivious all this time? Her face looked almost smug, as she noticed the shocked expressions on the two boys' faces in front of her.

"Malfoy might not be the nicest person in the world, but he is not evil boys. And you _both _would do well to remember that." She picked up a bit of toast and took a small bite.

"Actually guys, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone but I really don't think that stretches to you guys." Said harry as he leant in closer to his two best friends. Ron instantly perked up at the thought of getting some dirt on Malfoy, and Hermione scowled at Harry.

"Harry, if Mal-Draco, told you something in confidence, do you not believe it important to keep it between you two? He is your husband after all." She smirked as the word husband left her mouth.

"Did you just call him Draco?" asked Ron quickly. His mouth was a perfect 'O' shape.

"I did indeed Ron. And as should you. We need to accept that we are all going to need to be civil with each other to get through this. Where better to start than by calling him Draco?" she asked with a genuine kind smile plastered on her face. Ron groaned loudly, but nodded all the same.

"I guess you are right Hermione. I probably should keep it between us." He leant back and smiled. Ron looked completely outraged. He quickly grabbed Harry's arm in protest and pulled him close again.

"Oh no you don't Harry. You can't bloody say that then not tell us." Hermione kicked him under the table and he let out a loud 'OW'. Harry smiled at him. Maybe he should tell them? What harm would it do to tell them?

"Fine, I will tell you." much to Harry's surprise, both Ron AND Hermione let out an excited squeak. Harry laughed slightly then lunged into his story. "Draco told me that he doesn't agree with his father." He let out quickly in one long breath. Hermione and Ron gasped loudly.

"See, I bloody well told you." said Hermione excitedly.

"Oh good god. What is he going to do when his father finds out?" she wailed. "I can't even begin to imagine what will happen to him" she said sadly. Suddenly Harry felt quite panicked.

"What- what do you mean?" Asked harry frantically.

"What do you think I mean Harry? His father is not going to be best pleased." Harry griped onto his robes tightly in some sort of desperate attempt to calm himself down.

'_**What the hell are you lot talking about there? I can see you all huddled together whispering. Are you talking about me?' **_Harry jumped back instantly, startling both Ron and Hermione.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Sorry yeah, Draco just said something telepathically and it made me jump. It's hard to get used to you know." He laughed.

'_**How about you mind your own business nosy.' **_He said as he looked over and smiled at Draco who was looking at him thoughtfully. Draco just glared at him.

"You know. That is very unnerving." Commented Hermione as she watched them communicating with glances. Harry turned his attention away from Draco and smiled at Hermione.

"So I have been told." He laughed.

"What did he say?" asked Ron, who tried to make it look like he was just casually asking. But harry knew he was just being nosy.

"He was being nosy, just like you." Laughed Harry. "Looks like you have a bit in common."

Harry moved closer to his two best friends again.

"Now, onto a more serious note. You don't honestly think that Lucius would do anything to Draco do you?" he asked worriedly. Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments before she replied.

"I honestly don't know Harry." She picked up her cup once more and took another sip. "You don't think you could find out a bit more about their relationship do you? Maybe if you could, it would be a bit clearer as to what Lucius might do. Then maybe it will put all our minds at ease." She said quietly. Ron snorted.

"I think you mean your minds at ease. I couldn't care less." He bit out. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then Ron continued. "Oh alright. Maybe I would care. But only because I don't like to see anyone hurt." That comment only seemed to panic Harry more.

"I really hope he wouldn't hurt him." He commented quietly, mainly to himself than anyone else. Both Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and then pulled away. Hermione turned her attention to Ginny, where they both struck up a conversation. Ron turned to Seamus who started to talk animatedly. While Harry just sat there silently worrying.

It was at this point that Harry realised, he really, honestly, and truthfully, worried about the safety of Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast had come to a close and Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise were stood just outside the Great hall engaged in a deep discussion.

"We are NOT going to get anywhere if you don't shut up Ron." Bellowed Hermione as she glared at Ron, who looked rather shocked.

"Well sorry. It's not my fault that I am having trouble putting behind god knows how many years of bad feelings towards Mal-sorry, I mean _Draco._" He spat at Hermione.

"Do not talk to me like that Ronald Weasley." She hissed. Ron looked at her apologetically, but he didn't actually have time to say sorry as Hermione was talking again. "Listen Draco. I understand that you want to help out but I honestly don't want you to get too worked up in trying to figure it out. Please just let me and Blaise sort it out." She pleaded. Blaise nodded in agreement while Draco just groaned.

"I have to do something. I can't just sit around and wait for you all to find a lead." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"You will be doing something you idiot. You will be trying to get to know Harry. If we fail in finding out who did this, then there is always the back-up plan of you two falling in love. You still need to work on that in case we can't find out who did it." Said Blaise. "Now for goodness sake shut up and let me and Hermione go to the library to brain storm." He grabbed Hermione by the arm and marched off in the direction of the library. Hermione stopped quickly.

"Two seconds." She whispered to Blaise, who looked at her questionably. She turned around and ran up to Harry. She pulled him aside from the small group and whispered in his ear.

"Don't forget to find out about his relationship with his father Harry. I really don't want to worry." She pulled away from his ear and smiled. With a quick nod to Draco and Ron, she turned around and walked off to the library with Blaise.

Ron looked at Harry and Draco and noticed instantly the way they looked at each other. It was as if they were both constantly worrying about the other. He sighed heavily.

"Well I'm going to find Seamus. You guys should probably go and find somewhere to talk." Ron went to walk away when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And when I say talk, I defiantly mean talk." He glared at Draco and then carried on walking. Draco groaned and turned to face Harry.

"Well I guess I had better get to know my…my…_husband._" He almost spat out the last word. Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk. He was sure that Draco was going to pull his usually routine of, where are you going? But he didn't. He just followed him silently.

Harry made his way to the quidditch pitch and he and Draco sat in the Slytherin stands. Ready to sit and talk.

"Right, well I'm going to go first because I have an important question to ask." Announced Harry as he cut off Draco who was clearly about to speak. Draco nodded in agreement and let him carry on.

"Would you kill me?" Draco gasped and clutched onto his robes.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered.

"I hardly think that was a confusing question Draco. Now answer it. If you were asked to kill me, would you do it? Because let's face it Draco, that might happen." Draco's face was a picture. He looked somewhat shocked at Harry's question but also rather saddened.

"Shut up Harry. No I bloody well would not. How dare you even ask that? That will never happen because I will _never_ join them. No matter what you think. And I don't mean to worry you Harry, but you know as much as I do, that you-know-who wants you for himself." Draco squirmed slightly. "Now shut up. I don't want to talk about that." He snapped as he looked around the quidditch pitch to avoid looking anywhere but at Harry. Harry just sighed.

"What will happen when they find out you don't want to join them?" Harry asked quietly. He cursed himself under his breath. This was not what Hermione meant. She meant to find out casually what might happen, without Draco knowing. Not just out right ask him. Of course it was something Draco did not want to talk about. That was obvious. Harry felt a pang on guilt as he looked at Draco's sorrow face. He had never really thought about how much pressure Draco must be under. Feeling like you have to agree with something you didn't must have been awful. The pressure to be something you are not. The pressure to make damn sure everyone at Hogwarts respected you, and damn the consequences, such as not having many friends, and people, much like Harry, thinking he was just plain evil. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I just would really like to know." Did Draco just give Harry a smile?

"It's ok Harry. I quite like that you have asked. It shows me that you are quite clearly out of your mind with worry about what is going to happen to your god damn sexy husband." Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Draco to make this into some sort of joke. "Listen, I will be fine."

"You had better be. I don't want to have to do my hero act, and have to rescue your bony arse. Talking of which, do you even eat?" he poked Draco's stomach, which was seriously just skin and bone.

"Yes, of course I eat. In fact, I eat an awful lot. No matter how much I eat my weight barley changes. And you are not one to talk. You are practically wasting away. Which is surprising considering you were probably doted on hand and foot where you lived. The famous Harry Potter and all." Draco sighed. Harry laughed.

"Don't be stupid Draco. I bloody well was not." He lifted up his t-shirt slightly and revealed his stomach. "Do I really look like I'm wasting away?" he asked as he worried about his own health. Draco stared at his stomach and then nodded. Harry sighed. "Yeah well, I was only ever really given the bare minimum of what I needed with my Aunt and Uncle."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, for god knows how many years, my bedroom consisted of a bed in the cupboard under the stairs. Dust falling onto my face every time Dudley stomped up and down the stairs deliberately to wake me up. I was given what left overs there were that Dudley didn't want. Including his god awful clothes. But other than that I was alright." Harry hadn't even noticed Draco's hands clenching at his sides and the growl that left Draco's mouth.

"They did WHAT?" shouted Draco at the top of his lungs. Harrys head snapped round to look at Draco's. Harry felt a slight pain in his chest, as he thought about Draco getting this angry over his mistreatment. He had to admit, he defiantly liked it. "Wait until I meet them Harry. I will show them who should be locked in a cupboard under the stairs. Who on earth do they think they are?" Harry let a smile appear on his face as he saw the anger rising and rising in Draco. "I will show that Dudley that he can't mess you around anymore. Mark my words. I will stomp on his head for every time he stomped up the stairs giving you a mouthful of disgusting dust." Harry's heart warmed immensely, despite the fact that horrible words were coming out of Draco's mouth. "And as for your Aunt and Uncle. How on earth did they get away with having you all that time and mistreating you? Had I have known I would have told you a few things you could say to them from me. Hell, I would even give you a few presents you could give them." Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco." He laughed as he lunged himself at Draco and wrapped his arms around his neck holding him tight. "Calm down." He whispered. Draco's arms twisted their way around Harry's waist.

"I will NOT calm down Harry. How are you so calm? Does it not hurt you to think that they didn't even care, and treated you so badly?" Harry sighed into Draco's neck.

"Not really. It hurt at the time, but not anymore. I have more important people who care about me. Like Hermione and Ron." Harry pulled his arms away and Draco did the same. '_**And Me.'**_ thought Draco. "Well, I wasn't aware you cared for me but if you say so. Then yes. And you." Laughed Harry.

"Shit." Mumbled Draco under his breath as his checks became a nice crimson colour.

"I could have guessed you did by the fact you just got so angry at the thought of someone mistreating me Draco. Thank you for all you said, but I would hope that you wouldn't do all that."

"I bloody well will Harry. Honestly, not feeding you properly is just terrible. You were only a child." Harry could actually _feel _Draco's anger now. It was growing and growing inside Draco. Harry wasn't sure what he could say or do to calm him down. "Why didn't you tell anyone about it?" He asked as his fist clenched into balls again at his side. "You could have stayed with someone else. Granger or Weasley." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Well I have told you now. And besides, it got better as time went on. I got my own room eventually. Only because Vernon was scared the wizarding world knew about my mistreatment. Although the room did come with a lock on…" he trailed off when he realised he didn't really want to add more fuel to Draco's burning angry fire. Explaining that he had a lock on the door that was frequently used would most probably set him off again. He decided then, not to mention the bars he used to have on his windows.

"They LOCKED you in your room?" He shouted. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. From that moment on, Harry realised that he was going to have to stay well clear of this bloody subject in future. Draco clearly had some issues with people mistreating others in this way. "I bloody well wish you would have accepted my friendship. I would have looked out for you. As soon as I am of age and can use magic outside Hogwarts, the first on my to do list _is them."_ Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Draco, this is very touching but please calm down. Right now," Harry sighed. "I think you are a bit of a bigger problem than them at the moment." Draco gasped.

"You think I'm worse than them? You think I would do something like that to you? I'm a bigger problem them then?" Draco stood up abruptly and went to walk away. Harry grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back down. Draco was fuming. How could he? He knew he was a bit of an arse to Harry but to think he was worse than…than…no! His heart sank, maybe he was. Maybe he was worse than them.

"Draco, shut up. No. that is not what I meant at all. I just meant this whole situation is a problem. Not you. I should have worded that better. Sorry." Draco's face softened and then he nodded. Thank Merlin. Draco felt relief poor through him.

Harry could feel the relief that Draco felt. He smiled slightly. "So what was your childhood like then? Better than mine? Were you spoiled rotten?" Laughed Harry. Draco looked suddenly quite ashamed. "Hey, it's ok if you were Draco. Don't be ashamed." Draco nodded.

"Yeah, my mother loves to spoil me, even now. She sends me sweets all the time." A thought suddenly presented its self in Draco's mind. "Hey, I could tell her to start sending me two lots of what she sends me now. Some for me and some for you." Draco's face went crimson again. He had never even offered one of his sweets to someone else before, let alone offer to ask for his mother to send some more for someone else. Draco knew he was in for it, he knew there was just no going back now. He knew that Harry was going to be part of his life until the day he dies, and that is just how he wanted it. "Merlin, if you tell anyone about how I speak to you and the things I say, I will dump you into the lake." Harry's heart once again warmed considerately despite the fact that Draco had actually just threatened him. To think he was the only one who got to see this Draco was quite nice. "It's so embarrassing how when I'm with you I just crumble and things come out of my mouth before I even know I have said them. Like ranting about your bloody past."

"Well I quite like it actually. Much better than the Draco I once knew." Harry smiled. Feeling himself go slightly weak, he placed his hand out and quickly grabbed Draco's hand. Once again the energy filled him and he let go. "Tell me about your childhood. I really want to hear it." Draco suddenly brightened up, as if he had 100 and 1 storied to tell Harry.

"I had a very good childhood actually. Obviously I was scared beyond belief of my father, but he was never really around much anyway. It was just usually me and my mother. My mother is the only person in this world who actually probably cares about me."

"Hey, hold on. I do. Do you not remember a few moments ago when I was worried about your safety?" Draco smiled and nodded. "Exactly, so rephrase that please." Pouted Harry.

"Fine, my mother is one of _two_ people who care about me."

"Sorry to interrupt you again _darling,_ but I know someone else who cares about you." He smiled at his own darling comment. He loved calling Draco his husband, his spouse, and calling him darling, it was just too funny.

"What? Who?" Draco asked confused, completely by passing the 'darling' comment.

"Hermione was pretty worried about you." Harry didn't miss the shock on Draco's face, and he certainly didn't miss Draco's face soften instantly.

"Tell me about your mother Draco." Harry positioned himself differently to get comfortable. Sitting in the stands was not the most comfortable place to be.

"She would never let anything happen to me. She always is telling me how I have to act on my own thoughts and not others. How I am quite entitled to believe in what I want to believe in and not what others believe in. All in all, that was her way of telling me that if I become and ghastly death eater that she would probably cry herself to sleep for years." Draco shifted slightly. "But of course I'm not doing it because of her." The words left his mouth before he could even stop himself. He smacked his hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide. "I mean-uhhh- because…well… I'm doing it for myself obviously." He said quickly. Harry just smirked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah…sure Draco." Harry looked over Draco's face taking in every emotion that he could feel. "You aren't really just doing it because of me are you?" Harry couldn't quite believe it when he heard Draco say that earlier. It was quite a shock. After all the horrible things Draco had said and done, it was quite hard to believe that he didn't want to become a death eater just because of _Harry. _The most boring person on this planet.

Draco could feel his checks burning fiercely. Why did he always have to open his mouth? He felt absolutely mortified with the fact that he was doing it for Harry, but to actually have Harry _know _it was because of him was just far too embarrassing.

"Yes ok. Yes. We have already been over this. Can we please not go over it again." He asked desperately. He could see Harry's lips curve up into a nice looking smirk. Yes, a very nice looking smirk on a very nice looking face. Draco's heart pounded out of his chest as the thought that Harry bloody Potter had a nice face entered his mind.

"I think not Draco. Come on. Talk to me. Why?" he asked. Draco once again grabbed a fist full of his robe, it was a nervous habit. One he had seen that Harry had as well.

"Fine. I will tell you. It's because you-know-who doesn't seem to even care about why he is fighting anymore. He has let power get to his head. He doesn't even care about the wizard world. All he cares about it killing you. It's not even about muggles and muggle borns anymore. It is all about hunting you down and killing you. And believe it or not, I don't want you to die. That's why I don't want to join them anymore. I don't want to take part in the killing of the one person who can sort this mess out." 'The one person who I actually mind numbingly care about' went unsaid. Draco didn't think that one would go to well with his ego. Draco paused for a moment before carrying on. "Plus, there is this war coming. It would mean I would be fighting against and hurting everyone here. People I have grown up with. Even If I do hate them, I don't wish for them to be dead Harry." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Hermione said that." He said quietly. Draco let his lips turn into a smirk.

"I knew you were all talking about Me." he laughed. "Granger is a wise one." Draco looked at Harry and examined his face. Draco had never even noticed how bright Harry's eyes were. He found himself staring at them for longer than he really should.

"What?" asked Harry as he scowled. "Stop that. It's like you are looking into my soul." Draco just kept staring into those god damn green eyes. What was happening? Why couldn't he look away? He concluded that Harry was quite clearly casting some kind of spell on him. "Stop staring at me like that." Draco smiled, but just kept staring. Harry stood up abruptly, ready to walk away. He was clearly very uncomfortable. Draco stood up too, _finally _taking his gaze away from those blasted eyes, and stood in his path so he couldn't get passed.

"Ah-ah. Not so fast potty. I will let you go on one condition." Smirked Draco. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"You kiss me." Harry's eyes widened considerately and he looked at Draco in utter shock.

"Don't be ridiculous. Move out the way." Harry demanded as he tried to step past Draco, but he just moved back into Harry's path.

"Well then, we are going to be up here for an awfully long time." He was still smirking widely.

"Wha- why do you want to kiss me Draco?" he asked completely confused as to why on earth Draco Malfoy wanted a kiss from him. HIM. The fact that he thought he was probably the most unattractive wizard in their year might have had something to do with the fact he couldn't believe Draco wanted to kiss him.

"Surely we should kiss and see how it feels?" Draco stepped closer to Harry until you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between them. "Now are you going to kiss me or are we going to stand here all day?" Harry finally closed his mouth that was hanging open from shock. Before he could even think, let alone answer the question, he moved his head forward quickly and smashed his lips against Draco's. They stood like that for a good few seconds before Draco opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue in. One hand found its way into Harry's hair while the other snaked around Harry's waist, desperately trying to pull him closer. Harry rested his hands on Draco's hips, trying to pull him close. Their lips moved in sync together and their tongues collided, twisting around each other. Draco could already feel his legs going from underneath him; his heart was pounding so hard that he thought it would burst right out of his chest. He had never wanted to kiss someone so bad.

Harry was feeling a very similar sensation. He too was feeling his heart pounding hard. He didn't want it to end at all. His stomach and chest twisted as he thought about who he was kissing. He was kissing Draco, Draco flipping Malfoy, and was bloody loving it.

It was over within a few minutes but it felt like forever to Draco. He felt like the world had just stopped apart from him and Harry. Draco had pulled away to looked at Harry. He was shocked, completely shocked. He was _certain _that this kiss would just prove to him that there was no attraction there between the two of them. God how he was wrong. The kiss lasted a matter of seconds, it wasn't the longest kiss he had ever had, but it was certainly the best. He wasn't sure why he pulled away; it certainly wasn't because he wanted to. In fact, he was trying very hard to resist the urge to pull Harry close and kiss him again and again.

Harry was having very similar thoughts. He also thought that the kiss would prove that he would not enjoy kissing Draco and that it would feel disgusting and awkward. Yet Harry couldn't stop the thought, that it was absolutely bloody amazing, coming into his head.

"Now please give me the address to your aunt and uncles house." Draco pleaded. Harry scowled at him. Draco just couldn't stop thinking about those awful people hurting Harry, and as soon as he stopped thinking about how great the kiss was, the thoughts were in his head again.

"I just basically sucked your face off, and that's what you say?" Draco smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I do apologise. That was rather nice Harry. We should do it again sometime." his facial expression dropped instantly to a serious expression when he said; "Now bloody well tell me where they live."

Once again the annoying heart-warming feel found its way into Harry's chest. Despite the fact that Draco was practically shouting at him in a quite angry tone, he still felt the warm feeling. It must just be the way Draco is. Harry couldn't shift the thought that maybe the kiss didn't mean as much to Draco as it did to Harry. The kiss was the best kiss he had ever had, not that he had kissed a lot of people. He was surprisingly gutted to think that Draco didn't really like the kiss that much and just thought it was an average kiss. He soon banished those thoughts out of his head. Draco's face softened slightly, but straight away went back to its angry expression when Harry shook his head.

"Harry James Potter. Tell me where they live NOW, or so help me I will, I will, oh I don't know. But I will do something horrible." Harry shook his head again, but Draco's face only softened, it didn't get any angrier. "Please Harry." Harry shook his head again. "Right that's it. I'm divorcing you this instant. I don't even care if that isn't possible. We are divorced. You are a terrible husband not letting me go and beat the crap out of people who hurt you." Harry smiled.

"Please don't divorce me Draco. Give me one more chance, I promise I will be a better husband." He mock pleaded, pretending to beg. Draco turned his nose up at Harry and turned away.

"Not until you tell me where they live." he looked at Harry and couldn't hold it in any more, he laughed. "Harry, I promise I won't hurt them. I just want to talk to them. Please Harry." Harry sighed deeply.

"Draco, even if I give you their address, how are you going to get there?" he asked. Draco put his finger to his chin as he thought about that small problem.

"Well, I will write to them then. Or I will go tomorrow as it is Sunday after all. I will ask Snape to take me." Harry laughed.

"Would Snape really take you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes. He takes me places all the time. That settles it. I'm going tomorrow. Now tell me the bloody address or I will seriously pound you into the ground."

"Its Private drive. But that's all you are getting. You will have to work out the house number yourself." Draco smiled smugly.

"Brilliant. Thanks very much Harry. You know, you could come if you like." Harry snorted.

"Don't be stupid. Snape wouldn't take me." Draco shook his head to that comment.

"I'm pretty sure he would take my friend if we asked him nicely." Smiled Draco. "Now please say you will come. Please." Harry sighed. Harry couldn't ignore that fact Draco had just called him his friend. Harry hadn't been so happy to know he was someone's friend in such a long time. He was Draco Malfoy's friend.

"Fine. I will come. But if you do anything stupid I will seriously kill you."

In the library Hermione and Blaise were not making very much progress at all.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone who has it in for Harry at Hogwarts?" asked Blaise, who was sat opposite Hermione at a table.

"Blaise, I am pretty sure there are loads of people who have it in for Harry, for many different reasons of course." She tapped her foot patiently against the floor.

"Very true Hermione, very true." Hermione rested her chin on her hand. "You don't think it's worth getting Professor Dumbledore to check everyone's wands do you? To see who cast the spell." Hermione let out a little giggle.

"Do you not think Dumbledore already thought of that? I don't think that would work. Whoever it was has probably already found a way to clear the spell from the wands history. Not to mention the fact that once Dumbledore starts checking the wands, the word will get around and whoever it is will then clear their wand. But it was a good try Blaise." She smiled at him politely and Blaise let out a small "Ah of course." They had been round and round in circles trying to figure out who might have done this.

"How about we announce at dinner time that we know who it was?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "I know it's a rubbish plan and certainly a stab in the dark, but maybe if we watch carefully at people's reactions we will see who is acting suspiciously." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"You are right Hermione that really is a rubbish plan." He laughed. Hermione pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you haven't come up with anything better." Blaise just sighed loudly.

"Fine. How about instead, we ask around. See if anyone saw anyone acting strange around the time? It's our best bet." Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes Blaise. I agree. At dinner time we will go up to the head table and ask if it is ok for us to make an announcement." She stood up from her chair and blew a wisp of hair out of her face. "Well Blaise, it was lovely talking with you but we only have about half an hour until dinner and I need to get ready." Blaise smiled and stood up.

"I can't believe we missed lunch. I'm absolutely starving. The things we do for the people we care about hey?" he laughed.

"Oh goodness me Blaise. Having a nice _date _with this mudblood here?" Hermione and Blaise instantly snapped their heads into the direction the sound came from. Pansy was stood there laughing.

"Do not call her that Pansy." Snapped Blaise. Hermione felt her checks go red. How nice it was of Him to stand up for her.

"I will call her whatever I like. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood." She walked closer to them with every word and got right up in Hermione's face. She grabbed a handful of Hermione's robes. "I suggest you stay away from my friends Granger." She stepped back slightly and walked away. Before she left she turned her head slightly to the side and added; "And tell Potter to stay away from Draco." She snarled at her and left the library.

"Well," Said Hermione as she adjusted her robes. "I think we might have found suspect number one." She let a smile appear on her Face.

"She just threatened you and you smile Hermione? You strange being." He laughed.

"I have come across _much_ worse than Pansy. I can handle myself fine." Blaise smiled and shook his head.

"Well, rather you than me" He laughed. "Come on, I will walk you back to the tower." He held out his arm and Hermione linked her arm through his.

"Oh how very kind of you." winked Hermione.

Later that day Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at their table eating. Hermione kept glancing over to Blaise worriedly. He would smile at her, and she would smile back then look away. This process was repeated about 20 times, and quite frankly, Harry was getting annoyed.

"Hermione." He snapped, as she looked over to Blaise yet again. "Stop doing that." She turned her attention to Harry and smiled.

"Sorry Harry, just me and Blaise have something planned and to be honest, I'm rather nervous."

"I am not even going to ask." Mumbled Harry. Hermione smiled brightly and went back to her dinner.

"Did you manage to find out what Draco's family might think of the situation? I haven't been able to rest at all." Harry nodded as he shoved some food in his mouth before swallowing hard.

"He talked about his mother, and I believe that she wouldn't care as long as he is happy. As for his father, well, I have no idea. He did say that he thought he would be alright. For our sanity's sake, I suggest we believe him." His stomach dropped as he thought about Draco in danger. He tried not to picture Draco in pain, and on the wrong end of some horrible curses. But the images just kept falling into his head. He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. _Oh merlin. I hope to god nothing happens to him, _Harry thought.

"He will be fine. He can look after himself, and if he can't then he has us to look after him." She smiled brightly. Harry returned the smile. "Who better to keep him safe than the-boy-who-lived" she joked. "Although, you are currently being the-boy-who-needs-to-eat-more. So eat up, and put on some weight." She laughed.

"Got to agree mate. Draco isn't going to want you if you are all skin and bones now is he?" Ron laughed at his own joke, while Harry blushed fiercely.

"Oh Ron. I am so proud of you. You just called him Draco." She looked from Ron to Harry and noticed his blush. "And do not worry Harry. Draco will want you just the way you are." She smirked slightly.

"You don't want him though do you mate?" Ron asked carefully. Harry felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach. Yes he bloody well did want Draco. God, what was the world coming to?

"Merlin yes." Harry breathed out. Hermione let out an excited squeal and Ron groaned loudly.

"Bloody hell Harry. Fine, if that is what you want. But Merlin." Ron couldn't help a smile appear on his face.

"So? How was your chat with Harry then?" Blaise asked curiously, as he lifted his cup to his mouth. Draco blushed when he remembered that amazing kiss.

"Was good." He Mumbled.

"Mm…Really? Did you just chat then?" Blaise asked. He went for his cup again and took a large gulp in a desperate attempt to stop himself from laughing. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Ok fine. So I was snooping. I was coming to talk to you both, but decided against it when I saw you two snogging. Wouldn't want to intrude." He smirked widely.

"Merlin Blaise." He whined. "Why did you have to bloody see that?" Draco didn't think his cheeks could get much redder.

"I tell you what, that looked like one hell of a snog. If you don't snap him up, I will." Blaise was only joking, Draco knew that. But the jealous feeling still found its way through.

"We are already bonded. So if you would kindly wait until we are not then that would be appreciated." He snapped.

"God, sorry. I was only joking. I have my eye set on someone else anyway. Christ Draco, talk about being possessive and jealous. Which you certainly are towards Harry." Blaise lifted an eyebrow. "A trait I haven't seen in you before. I like it." decided Blaise. "So I take it you want him then?" he laughed. That question did nothing for Draco's blush. He groaned loudly.

"God yes." He wailed. Blaise laughed happily.

Hermione had sat and watched the whole conversation. She was excellent at lip reading, and as soon as she saw Draco say the word yes, her heart warmed considerably. Maybe she wouldn't need to find out who cast the spell. Maybe these two stubborn idiots, who clearly wanted each other, would find a way to love each other. She could only hope.

Hermione looked back over to Blaise and lifted her hand. She beckoned him to come over with one quick motion of her hand.

Blaise went to stand up but Draco caught his arm.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. Blaise just smirked down at him.

"You will see." He pulled his arm out of Draco's grasp and walked over to the Gryffindor table. _God that boy is strange, _Thought Draco.

Hermione's smile grew even bigger as Blaise plopped down on the bench next to her.

"Are you ready then?" he asked. Hermione only nodded once and then stood.

"Let's go then." She said as she took hold of Blaise's arm and dragged him to the head table. Hermione shuffled up to Dumbledore and cleared her throat.

"Professor Dumbledore. Me and Blaise have been working on Harry and Draco's bonding case and we would very much like to find out who did it so that we are able to reverse the spell." She leaned in closer to Dumbledore. "What I don't understand is, why didn't you tell Harry and Draco about this? Why was it the first they heard of it when Blaise told them about the solution?" Dumbledore smiled at them politely.

"Miss Granger, you are a very smart young lady. Why do you believe we didn't tell them?" Hermione looked puzzled for a short while.

"I don't know Professor." She said as she studied his face.

"Myself and Madame Pomfrey thought it best not to tell them about the solution in case they decided not to try and get to know each other, and then of course if we couldn't find out who had cast the curse it would be too late for them to try and get to know each other. But as I see, our plan hasn't worked too well considering you two smart children have worked it out and informed them." Hermione smiled at the compliment.

"They are still trying Professor. You do not need to worry about that. We," she said as she waved her hand between herself and Blaise. "Have made it very clear they still need to work on getting to know each other." Dumbledore smiled at her again, his eyes twinkling. Hermione decided to leave out the small fact that she knew they were both falling for each other, even if they were not quite there yet.

"Very well Miss Granger. That was a very smart thing to do." She blushed slightly and turned her attention to Blaise who was glaring at her, obviously trying to tell her to get back on track. She cleared her throat and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Professor, we were wondering if it was at all possible to announce to the students now, that we are working on the case, and that we will be asking students about the incident." She bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure if he was going to agree or not. His smile widened and he nodded.

"Very well Miss Granger, you may make your announcement." Hermione went to turn around when Dumbledore spoke again. "But please keep in mind that this will be new news to the students as they are not aware of the bond. Out of the safety of the two young boys, maybe it would be better if it stayed that way." Hermione nodded and turned around. Blaise and Hermione stood in front of the head table and looked out nervously at all the smiling faces they saw.

Professor Dumbledore stood behind them and cleared his throat.

"Students. Please be silent as your very own Hermione Granger has an announcement to make." The hall felt silent and Hermione felt her stomach twist and turn. She received one last encouraging look from Blaise and lunged into her speech.

"As I am sure you are aware. Someone broke into the Gryffindor tower not that long ago. While the person was in the tower, they cast a very dangerous spell onto none other than Harry potter." The crowd of students all broke out into an outraged conversation. "I will not tell you what the spell was, but it was rather dangerous. The spell cannot be removed unless we find out what horrible person cast it. Therefore, I am standing in front of you today, to ask you nicely, that anyone who knows anything at all, to please come and see either me, Blaise or Professor Dumbledore immediately. Myself and Blaise have both volunteered to help Harry. We will both stay exactly at this spot for a short while after dinner and if you would like to come and tell us what you know, then we would be very grateful. And I'm sure Harry will be too. I must stress that if you do know something, it is very important that you tell someone instantly." She looked over at Harry who was sat in shock. "Well, thank you for listening." She smiled and stepped over to where Blaise was stood at the side.

"How was that?" she whispered into his ear. He smiled at her brightly.

"That was fantastic." He replied excitedly.

Blaise let his attention fall back onto the person he had been watching the whole time. He scowled hard when he saw her looking back at him with an extremely concerned face. Pansy tore her gaze away from Blaise. He felt like walking up to her right now and demanding to talk to her, but he knew that no matter how many times he tried to talk to her, she would always direct the conversation somewhere else, or just plainly walk away. He turned back to Hermione and smiled brightly.

Now all they had to do was stand and wait. Wait for someone, _anyone, _to come and tell them some small information that would give them somewhere to start.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione twiddled her thumbs nervously as she stood waiting next to Blaise. Blaise snapped out his hand and held onto Hermione's stopping her from moving her thumbs.

"Will you stop that? Don't be nervous. Even if someone doesn't come up to us, it doesn't matter. Maybe someone will come round to their senses later." He smiled at Hermione and then released her Hand.

Everyone was speeding out of the great hall now, all huddled in their friendship groups. As each group left Hermione became less hopeful. All of the teachers had left apart from Dumbledore who was still seated in his chair, watching the students leave. She looked around the room looking for someone, anyone, to make their way over to them. She saw one raven haired boy and one blonde boy make their way over. They looked as though they might as well be running.

"What the bloody hell was that Hermione?" Bellowed Harry angrily. "Just embarrass me in front of the whole school why don't you." Hermione's mouth opened in shock.

"Excuse me Harry, but I did not just embarrass you in front of the whole school thank you very much. I was trying to help. Now shut up and go away. No one will come up and tell us what they know if you are standing here."

"Well I actually came to thank you Granger. Thank you for not saying what the spell was. I don't want the whole school knowing. If they do, it could easily get back to my father and I do not wish for him to find out quite yet." Harry directed his glare at Draco.

"Excuse me Draco. You are meant to be on my side here. You know, me being your _husband_ and all. Start acting like one and back me up here please." Draco rolled his eyes at him. Harry wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed, but he was. He didn't want the whole school knowing he was practically dying. He didn't want Hermione asking for people to come forward to save him. It was just all so embarrassing.

"I might _technically _be your husband Harry, but I'm not your bloody protector. Stick up for yourself." Draco couldn't help but think it was strange to be Harry bloody Potter's _husband_. To start with, he was only young. Secondly, he always thought he would marry a pure blooded _woman_. Not a half blood _male._ Oh and of course there is the little issue that he thought he would eventually marry someone he _chose. _

"In reply to you Draco," said Hermione as she turned to face him. "It's quite alright. That is the very reason I didn't mention what it was. I don't want little gossips spreading it around. And as for you Harry, Draco may be your husband, but he doesn't have to stick up for you when you are being a complete and utter arse. Instead of coming up to me and shouting the odds for trying to _help _you, you could thank me you know." She glared at Harry rather angrily.

"Yeah whatever. Thanks I guess. But it still doesn't get rid of the fact that I'm beyond embarrassed right now." Draco laughed slightly.

"Come on _darling." _Mocked Draco. "Let's get you some fresh air and leave these two to deal with people who could potentially help save your life." He put his arm around Harry and steered him in the direction of the door. "Thanks again Granger." Shouted Draco as they stepped out the door.

"We should probably give it another 10 minutes and then go. I really don't think anyone is going to come." Commented Hermione as she looked around the hall noticing everyone leaving.

Harry and Draco were sat under a tree near the quidditch pitch. Harry sighed deeply.

"Oh god. What's wrong?" Asked Draco as he turned his head slightly to look at the raven haired boy sat next to him.

"Nothing." Replied Harry as he looked down sadly into his lap. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"You are strange Harry. Just tell me what is bothering you. You know I will work it out sooner or later. We are bonded after all you moron." He laughed slightly, but when Harry didn't laugh or even crack a small smile, Draco began to worry. "Harry." he said as he moved so he was facing Harry.

"Can you not just leave me alone for a minute please? I don't want to talk to you at the moment if that's all right with you." snapped Harry. It was quite dark outside now, and to be honest, they were not really meant to be out after dinner. Although this was the case, Harry could clearly see the hurt that flashed across Draco's face.

"Sorry." Mumbled Draco as he stood up. Harry watched him make his way back to the castle.

"Draco wait. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." Pleaded Harry. Truth be told, he did not under any circumstances want to be separated from Draco. He felt safe with Draco, and never in his life had Harry felt particularly safe, until now. Draco stopped and smiled at him.

"Alright potty. No need to get on your hands and knees and beg." He walked over and sat back down next to Harry. Harry smiled at him and gave him a slight shove on the shoulder.

"Look, I was just a bit frustrated that's all. I mean you kissed me, and then hardly even said anything about it. I just thought that maybe you didn't like it. And if you didn't like it then we might as well just give up now." Harry once again sighed deeply.

"Harry you git. I said I liked it. I believe I said it was rather nice and that we should do it again someti…" before he could even finish his sentence his mouth was covered by Harry's. After Draco had got over the shock, he moved his lips in sync with Harry's. one of his hands absently made its way into Harrys soft hair and stayed there, while his other came up to Harry's face and cupped his cheek. Both of Harry's hands were placed firmly on Draco's cheeks. They needed to come up for air, so pulled away slightly. Panting heavily, Draco removed his hand from its firm grip in Harry's hair. "Bloody hell Harry." he panted. "Could have given me a bit more warning." Harry smiled widely.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I remembered correctly. That's all."

Hermione and Blaise were still stood in front of the head table waiting. A few people had come up to them asking questions, but Hermione just shooed them away saying that she was not going to tell them any more information. A couple of Slytherins had come up to Blaise asking him why he was helping Harry Potter. Once he politely told them to piss off, they apologised and wished them well with their task.

"I think we should probably go now. I don't think anyone else is coming." Said Blaise as he turned to face Hermione. She let out a sigh and nodded.

"I honestly thought that maybe someone would have seen something." She started to twiddle her fingers nervously again.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think I can help you." Hermione and Blaise instantly turned around and saw Colin Creevey stood in front of them clutching something in his hands.

"Colin." Smiled Hermione.

"Here take this. I took this picture on the night someone broke into the Gryffindor tower. I don't know who they are. But i guess its somewhere to start right?" He held out a photograph and Hermione took it instantly. Blaise leaned over and looked down. It was a picture of a two people in _Slytherin_ clothing, standing by the portrait with their wands held high. Hermione frowned. You couldn't see who the two were as their hoods were firmly placed over their heads. The two spoke something and the portrait opened. The two disappeared through it without speaking a word to each other.

"You watched them break in and did nothing Colin?" asked Hermione outraged.

"I-I didn't know they were going to do something dangerous. I just thought they were going to pull a prank. I took the picture so I could show people later on. But when Dumbledore announced it was just a prank in the common room, I didn't see any point in doing anything about it. Considering you can't really see who they are. If I had known they were going to do something to Harry, then of course I would have stopped them." Hermione nodded, realising that he was right. There wouldn't have been much point handing over the picture considering it didn't tell much. Just that they were from Slytherin.

"Well thank you Colin. This has at least narrowed down our search. Although not by much. It was rather obvious that it was a Slytherin, but I guess this just confirms it." Colin nodded and walked away.

Hermione turned her head to face Blaise, who to be honest, looked quite ill.

"Are you ok Blaise?" Hermione was quite concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaise started to look quite ill indeed. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You know something don't you?" she accused. "I can see it in your eyes." Blaise quickly shook his head.

"No-no I don't know anything." He said quickly. Before Hermione could say any more he was running after Colin. "Colin. Wait." He shouted, and then he was gone. Hermione turned around and looked at Professor Dumbledore. She swallowed hard and then walked towards him.

"We should really go and see Professor Snape quickly, before it gets too late." Draco stood up and held his hand out for Harry to take. Once Harry's hand was in his firm grip, he yanked him up off the ground. "I should probably do all the talking; you can stay outside his office." Harry nodded once.

The walk to Professor Snape's office was quiet. Neither Draco nor Harry said much. Once they were stood outside his office, Draco gave Harry a small nod and knocked on the door.

"Stay here. I will talk to him." The door swung open and Draco walked in, leaving Harry outside. Professor Snape put his wand back into his robes after opening the door.

"What do you want Draco? I am very busy." Snape sat back down at his desk and waited for Draco to answer.

"Could you take me and Harry somewhere please?" He asked quickly all in one breath. Once it was out in the open Draco knew there was no going back now. Snape raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"And where on earth do you and Potter want to go?" he spat. Draco smiled.

"I want to go and talk to those awful people who raised him. And I will not stop asking you until you take us." Snape sighed loudly.

"Fine, I will take you. Meet me here tomorrow morning. I will of course run it by Professor Dumbledore first to check it is alright."

"Thank you." Smiled Draco. Snape nodded and Draco walked towards the door.

"Do not, under any circumstances, do anything stupid tomorrow Draco." Snape fixed a strong glare in the direction of Draco.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir." Draco smirked and left the office.

Harry was leaning against the wall when Draco left the office. As soon as he saw Draco emerge from the office he pushed off the wall.

"Please tell me he refused to take us." Pleaded Harry. Draco smirked at him.

"Don't be silly Harry. I told you he would take us and he will. Tomorrow morning." Harry groaned.

"Draco, stop being an idiot. This is such a stupid idea. What on earth do you even want to say to them?" Draco started to walk in the direction of the dungeons and Harry followed.

"What? You can't introduce your new sexy husband to your family Harry?" They had reached the dungeons entrance now and Draco stopped.

"Oh fine. Whatever. Night." Harry spat as he walked away.

"Meet me outside Snape's office tomorrow morning. I will wake you up by shouting lovely things at you through our ever so useful telepathic communication." Shouted Draco as Harry kept walking. He laughed and shook his head entering the common room of the dungeons.

Hermione straightened herself out before handing over the picture to Dumbledore.

"Do you recognise who they are Professor?" she asked hopefully. Dumbledore took the photo and looked over it very carefully. His brow knitted in concentration.

"I'm afraid not. But this is a very good start." He handed the photo back over to Hermione and smiled brightly. "Now what on earth had got into Mr Zabini? He looked rather ill after seeing that photo, don't you think Miss Granger?" forgetting who she was talking to for a minute, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore.

"What are you trying to say?" she said quietly. Dumbledore only shook his head.

"Oh nothing. I was just merely concerned for the welfare of a student." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Dumbledore always did this to Hermione. Try and set her on the right path. She knew instantly that Dumbledore knew more than he was letting on. She knew that Blaise knew something. She wasn't a sneaky person, but at this moment, Hermione knew she was going to have to get extremely sneaky with Blaise.

"Talk to Blaise Miss Granger." He smiled at her and rose from his chair. "Good night." He walked towards the door and was gone. Hermione was stood alone in the great hall, suddenly feeling quite upset. Did Blaise have something to do with it? She asked herself. Sighing deeply, she made her way to the Gryffindor tower where she would sleep on all the information she had been told.

Elsewhere in the castle Blaise was caught up in a heated discussion with Colin Creevey.

"Did you take more pictures Creevey?" he snarled. Colin smirked.

"Why yes. Yes I did." Blaise glared at him.

"Give them to me now Colin. I had no idea you were there taking all these pictures you sneaky arse." Colin shook his head hard.

"Sure. After you give me something I want." Blaise sighed heavily.

"I will give you whatever you want. Just give me the photos. Please." Colin took the photos out of his pockets and looked them over.

"I don't see why you want them so desperately. They don't incriminate you, _much._" He laughed. "I can't believe you had the cheek to stand up there with Hermione as she practically begged for people to come forward, when all along you know exactly what happened." Blaise could feel his anger growing in him.

"Think what you want Creevey, but I honestly do want to help Harry and Draco. I am trying to think up a plan that will expose the person who did this without me being put in danger. I mean, I wasn't the one who actually cast the curse." He snarled. Colin just laughed. "I know it is selfish, believe me I know. Just I want to help them I really do, but I'm just scared. I promise I am trying to think of a plan."

"Well you had better hurry up."

"You saw what happened didn't you Creevey? You stood by and watched the whole thing." Colin nodded his head again. "You should feel as guilty as I do. You stood and watched it all happen and did nothing to help."

"I sure did see it all. But don't try and make me feel guilty." Before he could say much more, Blaise reached out and yanked the photos out of his grasp. "You sneaky Slytherin. Give them back at once." He shouted.

"No. Now do one." Colin glared at him before starting to walk away. "Oh and Creevey, don't even think about telling anyone about this."

"Fine I won't. But if you don't hurry up and fix this mess between Harry and Draco then I will tell someone. Harry's life is on the line." Blaise nodded.

"I know. I am trying. I really am." Colin turned back around and carried on walking.

Blaise sank against the wall. If he wasn't a well-respected pure blood, then he might have started to cry. In fact, stuff being a well-respected pure blood. A single tear fell down his cheek. The guilt was just far too much.

'_**Wakey wakey Harry.' **_Harry groaned loudly and buried his head in his pillow.

'_**Piss off Draco.'**_ Harry sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes roughly. He hated early mornings. Plus he was feeling exhausted. He really needed Draco to touch him.

'_**Hurry up and get down here. It is 7.30 and I'm waiting in Snape's office. He is all moody because he wants to get this over and done with.' **_

Harry got out of bed and got himself dressed and ready. He quickly grabbed his cloak and made his way to Snape's office.

"Right. We need to head to Hogsmeade so I can apperate you both to Private Drive." Harry groaned again. Snape glared at him.

"Are you even allowed to do this?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I of course asked Professor Dumbledore's permission. He thought it was a great idea for some strange reason. He believes it is important that you inform your family of the situation." Snape walked over to the door and departed from it. Harry and Draco followed.

As they walked to Hogsmeade Harry was starting to get nervous. He had no idea what Draco was going to say or do, and it was eating away at him. He was still exhausted as he hadn't touched Draco yet. He just couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Snape.

After a few more steps in the direction of Hogsmeade, Harry couldn't take it anymore. If he left it any longer he would probably have to hug Draco for a good 10 minutes to get his energy back. He practically rugby tackled Draco to the ground and held on to him rather tightly, mumbling an apology as he went. They laid on the ground wrapped up in a hug before Harry felt completely fine again.

"I'm really sorry about that." He mumbled, as he pulled himself off the blonde and stood in front of him.

"Well, if you are quite finished, I believe we have somewhere to be." Snapped Snape as he gave Harry one of his perfectly rehearsed glares.

"Sorry." Mumbled Harry once more.

They carried on walking for no more than 5 minutes before they reached Hogsmeade and were well out of the way of the Hogwarts wards.

"Right, hold on then." Said Snape rather coldly. "And do not let go."

Draco and Harry gave each other an encouraging nod and held on to the outstretched arm that belonged to professor Snape.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt his stomach turn as they apperated right there on the spot. He felt his surroundings whirl around him and before he knew it, he was standing in the familiar street that was private drive. He sighed heavily; he didn't think he would be back here anytime soon.

Snape marched up to no. 4 and banged on the door heavily.

"I will stay outside while you both have your little chat. You have 10 minutes and then I expect you both out here at once. Is that understood?" before either Draco or Harry could answer, the door was swung open heavily and Vernon Dursley was stood in front of them. His face was mixed with fear and disgust.

"What do you want?" he snapped, more at Harry than anyone else.

"Just came for a little chat." Announced Draco, as he pushed past Vernon and entered the house.

"I apologise for the intrusion, but they both have something they need to tell you, as you are Harry's legal guardian." Snape knew that they hadn't come here just to inform them of the news. He knew very well what Draco was like. He knew Draco had come to set the record straight and inform them politely that if they ever touch Harry again he would have their heads.

Vernon snarled something that sounded much like 'bloody hell' but Harry wasn't sure. He nodded at Snape and then entered the house.

Draco was already sat on the sofa in the living room glaring at Dudley and Petunia who were already sat on the other sofa opposite. Harry wondered in and sank down next to Draco, while Vernon sat with his family.

"Right, well I won't beat around the bush. I want to make it perfectly clear that the way you treated Harry was absolutely disgusting and I won't allow it anymore." Harry looked away, ashamed. He didn't want to meet the eyes of the people who had mistreated him his whole life. "Harry had an unfortunate curse placed on him that meant he is now bonded and married to myself. Therefore I strongly believe it is my duty to inform you that now, I have every right to pound you all into the ground for the awful treatment of someone I care about. As I'm sure you are aware, Harry, being the golden Gryffindor boy he is, would not allow me to do such a thing. So instead, I will just inform you of some information I believe you should know. If you _ever _do anything to Harry that I do not agree with again, I will not, under any circumstances, refrain from doing exactly what I want to do to you. Is that clear?" The three people seated opposite them were staring at Draco in complete shock. It was a very long time before anyone spoke. When the gap was finally filled, it was Vernon who spoke.

"I do not know who you are boy, but I do not appreciate you coming into my home and threatening my family."

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Not that that is very important as I doubt you will be seeing me again. Unless of course you still decide to treat Harry appallingly. Which you won't of course." Draco smirked widely. Harry loved how the whole time, Draco had held up his Malfoy pride, taking control of the situation in hand.

"We have treated Harry perfectly fine. He was a very lucky boy to have us. Harry is nothing more than a freak. Just like my sister. I do not like how you have come into my home and accused us of mistreating a boy who has been extremely lucky." Petunia perked up from her seat. "We never asked for him. Most people would have probably turned him away."

Harry could see Draco's hands clench at his sides.

"Harry is not a freak." He spat. Harry stood up abruptly as he realised that this could possibly get out of control at any time.

"Well, thank you for listening. We just thought it important to inform you about the marriage and all." Harry quickly leant down and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him up. "Come on, let's go." He whispered quickly. Draco looked like he was about to protest but didn't.

"Don't bother coming back here again boy." Snarled Vernon as they left the living room.

Draco froze in the hall way pulling Harry to a stop as they were both still holding hands. Harry turned around and looked to see what had made him stop. His stomach clenched when he saw what he was looking at.

"H-Harry." he stuttered. He Yanked Harry over to what he was looking at. It was the cupboard under the stairs. They both stood there staring at the door for a while before Draco reached out and opened it, leaning forward and looking inside. His stomach clenched when he thought about a small little Harry sleeping in here. It was dark and smelt terrible, not to mention absolutely tiny. How Harry didn't go insane trapped in here was beyond him. This just made it worse. He thought coming here would make him feel better. He thought it would be a good way of dealing with what Harry had told him. He thought it would help him get over it. But it made it worse. Actually seeing the little cupboard made his heart hurt.

"L-Let me see your bedroom." He said quietly. He hoped this would make him feel better. He thought that if he saw that eventually Harry was moved out of this dreadful cupboard and had a normal room, then he would feel much better.

"Why do you want to see it?" Harry asked slightly taken aback.

"Please, I need to see it." Harry didn't argue against it. If Draco wanted to see his room, then he would. After what he did for Harry this morning, he would do anything he wanted. With his hand still firmly in place in Draco's he led him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Draco noticed the look on the door but didn't say anything. He just looked at it with disgust. He looked downwards and noticed the cat-flap on the door.

"Harry. What the hell is that?" he asked shocked. Harry looked embarrassed.

"It's a cat-flap. It was used to push my meals under the door. So I could be kept locked away in here." Draco looked angered once again.

"Merlin. They really are awful." Commented Draco as he stepped into the room. He glanced around and noticed that thankfully, it was a rather normal looking room. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Now can we leave? Now that you have been able to be reassured that this room is rather normal, despite the lock and cat-flap." He smiled lightly, trying to make light of the rather tense situation.

Draco smiled and made his way over to the window and inspected it slightly.

"Oh and of course there were bars on my windows, but Fred and George Weasley yanked them right off when they came to pick me up in their flying car." He laughed. Draco did not laugh one bit at that piece of information. Harry cursed himself under his breath. He forgot that he had told himself NOT to tell Draco that.

"There were bars on your window?" he asked outraged. "Why did you leave out that little piece of information? Wait right here while I just go and tell them…" he was cut off by Harry's lips placed firmly on his own. Harry wrapped his arms firmly around Draco's waist and pulled him close. An action that sent shivers down Draco's whole body. Their lips were moving in sync perfectly.

"Thank you Draco. But trust me, you have done more than enough." His warm breath was inches away from Draco's lips. Harry pulled away and put his hand in Draco's once more. "Come on, let's get out of here." He pulled Draco by the hand and walked downstairs.

"What are you still doing here?" shouted Dudley as he notice them walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry we are just leaving." Said Harry so quietly that Draco wasn't sure if he had actually heard it.

"Dudley, how nice to finally hear you talk." Draco walked closer to Dudley and was hardly even an inch away. "And what an annoying voice you have." He lifted his fist and collided it firmly with his face. He toppled backwards and landed on the floor with a thud. Harry gasped from behind. Draco turned around and smirked his Malfoy smirk. "Well, that felt good." He commented. He held out his hand and Harry took it instantly smiling so wide it hardly even fitted on his face.

They practically ran out of the front door and nearly stumbled into Professor Snape.

"You hit him didn't you?" scowled Snape. Harry and Draco laughed.

"I sure did." Snape rolled his eyes, but both Harry and Draco could see Snape's lips nearly twitching into a smile.

"Right, come along." He held out his arm and Draco and Harry held on while they apperated back to Hogsmeade.

Once Harry and Draco were back in the wards of Hogwarts, they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Thank you again Draco for doing that." Mumbled Harry under his breath.

"That's quite alright Harry. The lot of them had it coming." He smiled brightly at Harry.

"Well thanks."

The great Hall was rather empty. Harry worked out that it must be around 8 O'clock because they had left at around 7.30 and had been gone for a good half an hour. Therefore he wasn't surprised that it was near enough empty.

Draco went to sit next to Blaise, while Harry walked towards Hermione and Ron.

"Morning Harry. Where have you been?" Ron spoke through a mouthful of toast. Harry glanced at Hermione who looked quite down.

"Nowhere special. Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione broke out of her day dream and smiled at Harry.

"I'm fine thank you Harry. How are you?" she went back to picking at her toast, not actually putting any of it in her mouth.

"You are not fine Hermione. What is wrong?" She just shook her head and smiled.

"Honestly, nothing." Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Blaise had stood ready to leave. Instantly Hermione dropped her toast back on her plate and stood abruptly.

"I will be right back." She announced as she followed Blaise out of the great hall.

Hermione told herself that she _had _to start being sneaky. She had too. She was not daft, and she knew that Blaise knew something. He hadn't smiled at her once this morning like he had done before. He had practically ignored her. This upset Hermione more than she ever thought it would. Blaise knew something, and Hermione was going to get it out of him. Today was the day she was going to give Blaise a piece of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione ran out of the great hall trying hard to keep up with Blaise who was very clearly trying to get away from her.

"Blaise, wait up a moment." She shouted as she tried in vain to catch up with the Slytherin.

"Sorry Hermione, can't talk at the moment." He replied mindlessly over his shoulder.

"Cant or wont?" she stopped running and stood in the corridor pouting. Blaise stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Hermione, I have something I need to do. Can we talk later?" Hermione wasn't stupid; she could see the nervous look Blaise had in his eyes.

"No, we can talk now. You know something Blaise, and if you don't tell me what it is right now I swear to god I will bind you to the quidditch goals in nothing but your underpants." She scowled at him hard. "You have been avoiding me all morning and I don't like it one bit." Blaise sighed loudly, his nervous expression turning sad.

"Hermione, please listen to me. I can't tell you what I know. I just can't." Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"You will tell me now Blaise Zabini." Hermione softened her glare when she noticed just how upset Blaise looked.

"Fine, I will tell you. But please listen carefully Hermione, and please don't judge me."

_It was the night the Gryffindor tower was broken into and Blaise and Pansy were sat in the Slytherin common room going over their plan once more. Or rather, their fathers plan. Mr Zabini and Mr Parkinson had got it into their heads that Harry Potter needed to be destroyed. They couldn't care less who did it, or how it was done, as long as he was not alive anymore. This is where Blaise and Pansy come into their wicked plan. Blaise wasn't stupid; he knew full well that the dark lord wouldn't be pleased to know someone had killed Harry and had not let him do it himself. But his father didn't care one bit. He thought he would easily be forgiven. Blaise on the other hand, had no intention of stepping on the dark lord toes. _

_Blaise and Pansy's fathers had found a spell that they believed would easily kill Harry Potter; they just needed someone to cast it. They had both hoped that Harry would bond to someone who couldn't love him, and then he would be no more. _

_The two men had made it perfectly clear that it was Blaise who had to cast it. Pansy's father wasn't comfortable with it being Pansy, and Blaise's father was adamant that it must be Blaise. He had made it perfectly clear that if Pansy did it, then they would both suffer consequences. They were also kindly informed that if they did not do as they were told, then they would be in serious trouble. To put it simply, Blaise was terrified of both the fathers and he didn't want to do anything to anger them. But the thought of doing something so stupid and downright horrid, made him feel sick. He had obviously told his father that he would do it once he was back at Hogwarts and Pansy was told that she had to go with him to make sure everything went smoothly. Blaise thought that if he just told them that he was going to do it, then they would back off. Then once he was back at Hogwarts, he would just forget it and not bother to cast the curse. He would deal with his father when he goes home. That plan went down the drain as Pansy was always on his case about it. _

_Therefore that brings us to the two Slytherins' now, sat in the common room going over the plan once more. Blaise was listening to Pansy drone on and on about how they had to do it or they would be in trouble. Blaise wasn't really listening and to be honest, he was just thinking of ways to break the news to the stupid bitch that he was NOT going to cast the stupid spell on Harry. _

"_Blaise, you have to do this. If we don't do this then our necks are going to be on the line. I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want an ear bashing and an unforgivable curse from my father. Now grow a pair." Blaise looked at her outraged. Sure, he did not want to be on the wrong side of his father if he failed this, but he was having a very hard time coming to terms with what he had been asked to do. _

_He nodded once and followed Pansy out of the common room. _

_Once he was stood outside the Gryffindor common room, his stomach clenched tight and he could feel himself shaking. _

"_I can't do this Pansy; I don't care about my father anymore. I will not do this." Pansy rolled her eyes. _

"_Do not be so ridiculous Blaise, get in there now." Pansy lifted her wand high just in case it was needed for protection and spoke the password that she had got of Longbottom earlier that morning. _

_Once the pair were inside the common room, Blaise and Pansy walked carefully up the stone steps and entered Harry's dorm room. _

"_Right, now you know what you have to do Blaise, now hurry up so we can get out of here." Blaise shook his head hard. Pansy was stood by the open door, every so often looking out to make sure the coast was clear. _

"_No. I am not going to do this. I will not do it." Blaise was almost in tears, but he held them back. No way was he going to let Pansy see him cry. _

"_Don't be ridiculous." She hissed. "Get on with it now." She turned her attention back outside the door. _

"_Did you not hear me Pansy? I said I am not going to do it." Pansy snapped her head round and glared at him hard. _

"_Blaise, stop being a fucking stupid Gryffindor and cast the bloody spell already." Blaise shook his head again. _

"_Merlin Blaise." She marched up to him and smacked him round the face. "Fine. I will do it." _

"_No, Pansy please. Don't hurt him." Pansy held her wand high. Blaise went to knock it out of her hand but it was too late. A bright red light was coming out of the end of Pansy's wand and was making its way over to Harry. It curled around him a few times before disappearing into nothing. Blaise knew the curse had been set. _

"_Pansy, you idiot. How could you do that to someone? You heartless bitch!" He snapped. Pansy looked horrified. _

"_Shut up Blaise. He deserves it." Blaise shook his head hard. What had she done? "Listen, we will tell our parents that you did it, and that everything went to plan ok? If your father finds out it was me who cast it, you would be dead meat, not to mention me too. Your father would probably have me for dinner." She turned around sharply. "Now come on. We act as if nothing has happened ok?" _

_Blaise and Pansy made their way back down the stone steps to the common room. Pansy smiled a wicked grin as she looked around the room. _

"_Let's have some fun before we leave." Before Blaise could stop her, she was pulling things of shelves and making a right mess. _

"_Pansy, stop it. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you even all there in the head?" he glared at the dark haired witch. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He grabbed pansy by the arm and pulled her out of the portrait hole. _

_It was at that moment that Blaise knew he was going to try everything in his power to help Harry out. _

Hermione gasped loudly.

"Blaise." She whimpered. Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "You had something to do with it the whole time?" Hermione was furious. "You wanted to harm Harry, and the only reason you didn't is because you chickened out at the last minute."

Blaise gasped loudly and he felt his stomach turn. He knew Hermione wouldn't understand.

"I didn't want to hurt Harry I swear Hermione. That is why I didn't do it. I had no intention of doing it at all. I just didn't know how to stop it. I just thought that once me and Pansy were back at Hogwarts, I could just forget it and never do it. Then I would deal with my father later. But Pansy was so demanding and I kept getting owls from my father." Blaise could feel tears in his eyes. He was a coward; he should have said no right from the start.

Hermione clenched her fist at her side. "I can't believe I even trusted you Blaise. You are probably lying to me." tears were streaming down her face. She felt like such an idiot. "All this time you have been pretending to help me when really, you couldn't care less." That wasn't all that had upset Hermione. She really liked Blaise, and the thought that he didn't really like her upset her so much.

"Hermione, I am NOT lying. I am trying to help. I have been on Pansy's case trying to get her to get rid of the spell but she won't. She is too scared." He paused for a moment. "I have been trying to find a way to get rid of the spell without putting me and Pansy in danger with our fathers. I know that is selfish." Blaise felt ashamed, but he was truly terrified of what might happen to them. Not that he cared about Pansy, she was a bitch. But he didn't want to see her receive the punishment they were sure to get.

"Why should I believe you Blaise?" Hermione wiped her eyes quickly.

"Because I care about Harry, and Draco." He paused for a moment. "And you." Hermione was starting to believe Blaise. It did make sense. She just couldn't help but be hurt that Blaise had lied to her all along. Why didn't he just confess right from the start? Hermione had to admit that she wouldn't know what to do if she was put in Blaise's situation. She would have been petrified. _Oh god,_ she thought. Now she started to sympathise with Blaise. She truly cared about Blaise and the thought of him being in danger made her stomach clench.

"Why did they pick that spell to kill him?" She asked quietly. She had always wanted to know that from the moment she found out about it.

"Because they are evil bastards." Blaise shouted angrily. "They wanted something that would kill him slowly; they wanted him to know he was going to die. Of course they knew that it might not work and the person he bonds with might actually love him, but they were desperately hoping that he would bond to someone he hates and doesn't love. Which happened." He sighed heavily. "Well, they obviously don't hate each other quite so much now." He smiled slightly and he felt his anger slip away. "Not that I think they ever did. I just think they both angered each other a lot." Blaise stopped and coughed slightly when he realised he was getting off track.

"Oh Blaise, what are we going to do? If we can convince Pansy to dissolve the spell then that is putting you in danger with your father as he would be rather annoyed about Pansy getting rid of the bond. You would be in so much danger. But if we don't, then Harry might die." Hermione had never felt her heart hurt so much. She knew she hadn't known Blaise for very long, but she knew that she liked him very much, and the thought of putting him in danger was very troubling. She gasped loudly again. "Blaise, we announced yesterday that you were helping. What if your father finds out?" she started to panic.

"It's ok Hermione. I have already worked out what I will say if that is the case. I will tell him I am working close by you to stop you from working it out." He ran his hand through his hair roughly. "How are we going to convince her to get rid of the spell? She is too selfish. It will put her in danger so she isn't going to do it." Hermione sighed loudly.

"We will think of something."

"Hermione, I do not expect you to keep this a secret. Go to Dumbledore and tell him everything. You have to. You have to do it for Harry. Don't worry about me." Hermione could feel the tears pricking in her eyes again. She had just managed to stop herself from crying after hearing Blaise talk about how he thought Harry and Draco never really hated each other. _Oh, _she thought. _I have an idea._

"Blaise. I am not going to do that. That is putting you in danger. We just have to come up with a plan, and I think I have just the thing." she leaned closer to Blaise.

"What if we just give Draco and Harry a gentle shove in the right direction?" Blaise stared at her blankly. "Harry told me he wants Draco, Draco told you he wants Harry. Personally, I believe the solution is staring us right in the face. Pansy and you won't get in trouble with your father because you can't help it if they fall in love as that is out of your control. Harry and Draco fall in love and stop being the stupid pair of fools that they are, so it benefits them as well. Simple solution." Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh, and I apologise for intruding in on your conversation. I am just a good lip reader and when you asked him if he wanted Harry, I just couldn't look away. " She smiled wickedly.

"It does seem like a good plan." Mused Blaise. "But they are both stubborn people. This will be hard to do."

"You insult me Blaise." Hermione grinned. "And yourself. _We_ will bring them together Blaise."

"What happens if they don't fall in love? What happens if Harry…if he…well you know. What if that happens and this whole time we knew it was Pansy." Hermione was still smiling.

"If they don't fall in love within a couple of months, then we will re-think our plan. Trust me Blaise, they will fall in love. They already like each other, and with us pushing them together at every opportunity, they will have to."

"You have a very Slytherin type of mind Hermione Granger. I like it." He smiled. Hermione blushed.

"We will cross the bridge of trying to convince Pansy to break the bond if we come to it. We will also sort out you being in trouble with your father if we have to. But it won't come to that." She looked around the corridor and laughed. She noticed all the students stumbling around and she realised she was meant to be interrogating them about the incident. "We will have to make it look like we are still looking for to culprit though. So I am very sorry, but we will still have to meet up."

"Hermione Granger. You say that as if I don't enjoy spending my time with you?"

"Well don't you? I am an annoying Gryffindor and part of the golden trio, as you and Draco so kindly call it." Blaise laughed.

"Draco calls it that, and only out of jealousy. He wanted to be part of it. And I do enjoy spending my time with you Hermione. Anyway, we will have to keep meeting up to come up with some more lovely plans to bring together two very stubborn people."

"Mm…I believe it will be a bit of a struggle, and quite frustrating at times, but we can do it."

Blaise lunged forward and engulfed Hermione in a hug.

"Thank you." he said quietly. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm so sorry. Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"It is quite alright Blaise. You are certainly forgiven." They both pulled away and Hermione smiled at him. "I am not exactly going to go around shouting and demanding for Pansy to sort this mess out. It will get you hurt, and would mean that Harry and Draco would go back to how they normally would be. They might want to stay friends, but they wouldn't. We both know that. They would be too stubborn to tell each other they want to stay friends. Personally I think waiting for them to fall in love is a much better option than forcing them apart."

"It would also mean that we wouldn't have any excuse to meet up, and we would have to admit to each other that we are friends." Hermione blushed again. _Oh merlin Blaise_, she thought.

"Well, you are my friend weather you like it or not." She tried to hide her blushing face but was failing terribly. "Now come on. Let's go back into the great hall. I know you haven't finished your breakfast and only left because I came in." she put a hand on his shoulder. "And if you ever ignore me like that again, I will hex you." Blaise laughed happily.

Hermione sighed as she tried to digest all the information she had just been given. Instead of being angry with Blaise, she should have been thankful. He wasn't going to curse Harry, and he did try to stop Pansy, even if he didn't quite manage it. She smiled to herself when she thought about her new friend. She defiantly liked Blaise.

"As you wish." He let himself be led back into the Great hall. For once in his sorry little life, Blaise felt happy. Things were going to work out ok. He could stop feeling guilty about being a failure, and not being able to stop Pansy. He could finally feel happy and enjoy his new friends.

Hermione and Blaise walked back into the Great Hall and Hermione plonked back down in her seat.

"So come on then Hermione. What was that about?" Harry lifted his eyebrow. Hermione picked up her pumpkin juice.

"Nothing." She smirked over her cup.

"I don't like that look." Announced Ron as he studied her face. "What were you doing with Blaise?" he asked.

"Oh Ronald. Mind your own business. We were talking about Harry and Draco if you must know." Harry laughed.

"Of course you were. So why do you look so happy?" Harry knew very well what that look meant in her eye. She had planned something. "What the hell have you done?" he scowled.

"Harry stop worrying. I haven't done anything." She glanced around the room looking for something, anything, to change the subject to. She found what she was looking for. "Oh goodness, Ron doesn't lavender look lovely this morning?" she smirked when Ron blushed. He sighed pleasantly.

"Oh doesn't she just." Hermione laughed slightly. Thank goodness for the subject change.

"I thought you were leaving." Mumbled Draco as Blaise plonked down next to him.

"Well, I decided to come back. Is that a problem?" Draco glared at him.

"Yes, it is when you have just got back from talking to Granger. You wanted to leave, and then decided to come back after talking to Granger. Forgive me for instantly jumping to the conclusion you and her are clearly planning something." Blaise patted him on the back.

"Draco, relax." He picked up his cup of pumpkin juice and drank. "Now tell me, where on earth did you and Harry go this morning?" he asked curiously.

"To his aunt and uncle's." Draco shrugged casually. Blaise nearly choked on his drink.

"Excuse me?" he set his cup down and started at Draco in disbelief. "You mean you went and introduced yourself to his family?" Draco tensed.

"They are NOT his family. They are disgusting human beings. I went so that I could tell them that. I just made it perfectly clear that if they do anything to Harry again, they would seriously regret it." Blaise was utterly confused.

"Why would they do anything to him?" Draco knew he had said too much. Harry had trusted him with the information about his neglect; he shouldn't really pass it on. He sighed.

"Oh nothing." He waved his hand aimlessly.

"Well I wish you would have told me. I would have come too. Two scary Slytherins would have been better than one." He smirked to himself. Plus, he was now feeling a bit angry at the thought of someone being cruel to Harry. He would have quite liked to give them a piece of his mind.

"Don't tell anyone about it though." Draco knew he could trust Blaise not to say anything.

"No, of course not." He smiled.

Maybe this pulling them closer thing wasn't going to be so hard. Draco really did care about Harry. He went and threatened his relatives for merlin sake. Blaise was so oblivious to this the whole time. All those years he thought Draco had meant every nasty thing he had done to Harry. But now Blaise could see that he was just hurt and rejected and reacted in the only way he knew how. He just acted like it hadn't bothered him, and that he didn't care if Harry had rejected him. That he didn't care if Harry didn't like him. He would just act like he didn't like him. Blaise had realised that all of those over the top things Draco did was just because he went a bit over board and was trying far too hard to make it look like he hated Harry. Blaise knew every day that the rejection had hurt him, but he thought it was just because of pride. Not for one minute did he think it was because he actually wanted to be his friend. Now it all made perfect sense. The reason Draco Malfoy had been so hostile with Harry Potter was because he was trying so desperately to hide the fact he just wanted to be his friend and was hurt.

"Oh Draco." He whispered softly. "You are stupid." He smiled.

"Where did that come from?" Draco scowled.

"You idiot. Why did you give up on Harry all those years ago you stupid prat." He laughed to himself. "Instead of moping around trying to pretend you hated Harry because you were hurt. You should have marched up to Harry and change his opinion on you. You should have shown him the Draco I know and like. The kind Draco who cares about his friends. Why did you just give up?" Blaise could see that Draco looked sad and hurt.

"I-I…he was safer not being my friend." He whispered quietly. "Being my friend would have done more damage than good. I had to give up for his own safety. My father would have used the friendship against him, and me being the pathetic idiot I am, would have no choice but to obey my father." Blaise watched his friend closely. All this time and he hadn't even noticed. He felt like a bad friend.

"Oh Draco. I'm sorry." Draco smiled.

"Don't be. I learned to live with it. Just admired him from afar." He smirked slightly and went back to his breakfast.

Now Blaise really was sure this was going to be easier than he thought.

The next morning Harry was lying in bed, with no other thoughts on his mind, than those of Draco Malfoy. He just wanted to jump out of bed instantly and go to Draco. He wanted to talk to him, and just be near him. He still couldn't believe how protective Draco was over him, and his heart melted every time he thought about it. He was trying so hard to resist the urge to talk to Draco telepathically. He had been on the verge of talking to him on about 6 different occasions already, and he had only been up no more than 5 minutes.

On the other side of the castle in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco Malfoy was having a very similar problem. Draco just wanted to be with Harry. He too was trying very hard to resist talking to Harry. He didn't want to look too keen. Oh stuff it; he was going to talk to Harry. He could not wait a second longer.

'_**Harry.' **_he decided not to say too much. He didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep. Draco instantly felt the excitement and relief pour into him from Harry. Draco smiled slightly at the thought of Harry laying in his bed wanting to talk to him as much as Draco wanted to talk to him.

'_**Draco.'**_ Draco could hear that Harry was trying hard not to sound too overly keen, but he could feel Harry's emotions just as good as his own.

'_**You awake?'**_ Draco wasn't sure why he asked such a stupid question. Of course Harry was awake.

'_**No. I'm talking in my sleep. Merlin, you are stupid Draco.'**_ Draco smiled widely; despite the fact Harry had just called him stupid.

'_**Well sorry for checking you were awake before bombarding you with my worried questions.' **_

'_**Questions?'**_ Harry asked confused.

'_**Yes, like; Are you ok? Did you sleep ok? Did you have any bad dreams? Are you feeling tired? Do you need me to come and help you? Did anyone try and hurt you again? Is Ron driving you mad? Do you need me to come and help you out of bed like the defenceless little Gryffindor you are? Is there…' **_

'_**Yes ok. I get the idea.'**_ Harry interrupted. He laughed lightly.

'_**Well? Are you going to answer my questions Harry?'**_ Draco couldn't help worrying. It was the stupid bond. He did not _want_ to worry about Harry, but he just did. Ok so maybe it wasn't the bond, but it made Draco feel better to blame it.

'_**Draco I'm fine. Although I am feeling rather more tired than usual.'**_ Draco clutched at his bed covers worriedly. He sat up quickly and pushed himself out of bed.

'_**Right, ok. I'm coming as quick as I can.'**_ He spelled some clothes on and headed for the door.

'_**Draco. Don't be stupid.'**_ Laughed Harry. _**'You don't need to rush. I will just meet you outside the great Hall ok?'**_ Draco smiled as he realised he was being stupid. Although the thought of Harry being tired and he wasn't there to help him did make his stomach clench.

'_**Ok. See you there.' **_

Draco wasn't rushing; he was just simply not taking his time. He wondered through the castle scuffing his feet on the floor, hands in pockets and whistling a little tune. He turned the last corner and found himself stood outside the Great hall.

Harry on the other hand, WAS rushing. When he finally decided to get out of bed, after talking to Draco, he realised just how tired he was. It was terrible. He could hardly even stand. He tried to tell himself not to panic, that he would be with Draco before long and everything would be ok. But he couldn't help thinking something was wrong. He found it hard to rush around Hogwarts due to his fatigue, but he knew he needed to get to Draco quick. Running slightly, Harry turned the corner in the hall and saw Draco stood leaning against the wall. Picking up his pace a bit, Harry ran to Draco and smacked into him hard, hugging him like he had never hugged anyone before. He had wrapped his hands around Draco's waist and rested his check on Draco's chest. Harry was sure that Draco would make a sarcastic comment and push him away, but he didn't. He just wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his check on the top of Harry's head.

Harry thought he would only have to do it for a few minutes to get his energy back. His brow knitted in confusion as he couldn't feel any energy running through him like he usually did when he touched Draco. They stood in that position for a good 10 minutes not even saying a word. Harry knew he was not going to gain any energy from Draco. He was still just so tired.

"Harry, is everything ok?" Draco asked worriedly. Harry didn't want to worry him anymore. He pulled away quickly and straightened himself out.

"Yeah I'm fine. I regained my energy almost straight away. I just liked hugging you." he lied. Draco looked at him with concerned eyes, Harry was sure he wouldn't believe him. But then, Draco smirked.

"Good. It was rather nice." Draco's smile soon faded. "You are not lying to me are you Harry? You are not just saying you have regained energy because you are a stupid noble Gryffindor and you don't want to worry me?" Harry clutched at the hem of his robes nervously.

"No, I am not lying. I am fine. Come on, let's go and get some breakfast." Harry knew he hadn't convinced Draco, because he was still gazing at him concerned. Draco nodded slightly and followed Harry through into the great hall.

Draco knew that Harry was hiding something. The way he held on to Draco almost desperately, had Draco worrying. He hoped he was worrying over nothing, and that Harry was fine. As they walked into the great Hall on a rainy Monday morning, Draco noticed that not many students were there yet. Harry and Draco had kept waking up early, just simply because they couldn't be without each other for long. When Harry started to walk towards his own table, Draco panicked. He grabbed Harry's arm quickly.

"Wait." He protested. The thought of Harry sitting over on his own table with his two best friends sent a very familiar emotion through Draco. Jealousy. He had on many occasions just wanted to go and sit and join in on their stupid conversations, but knew he would not have been welcomed. And that was entirely his own fault. If he wasn't such an arse then he could have been friends with them all. "I don't want to sit without you." He blushed instantly. Now he was looking like some sort of needy husband. Harry smiled at him warmly.

"Draco, I don't want to sit without you either, but we have to." He whispered quietly. The small amount of students that were there started to look at them oddly. "We don't want people to find out." Draco didn't really care anymore if people found out. Sure, his father would be annoyed but he really couldn't care less.

"I don't care if they find out, I don't care if they all go and tell my father. I don't care." All he wanted was to sit with Harry and his friends. Was that too much to ask?

"Well I do care." Draco suddenly felt gutted. His face fell. He didn't think that Harry would have been embarrassed of him, ashamed of him. "No, no Draco. I didn't mean it like that." Harry had obviously noticed the expression on Draco's face. "I mean I care if your father finds out. I don't want you to get hurt." Relief washed over Draco. He smiled.

"Fine. Why do you have to be such a bloody Gryffindor Harry?" he sighed heavily and let go of Harry's arm. Harry just smirked at him.

Harry felt warm all over as he walked to his table. Despite the fact that he felt like he was going to fall over any second, Harry was happy. He really did like this possessive Draco that he found himself bonded too.

He plonked down next to Hermione, opposite Ron.

"Morning mate. How is married life?" He joked. Harry scowled at him. Hermione snorted next to him, before smacking her hand over her mouth to stop herself. He directed his scowl towards her.

"Joke all you like Ron but it is far from funny." He felt his lips twitch until his mouth crafted a perfect smile. "Ok, maybe a little bit."

"Ok, all joking aside Harry, how are you and Draco actually getting on?" Asked Hermione as she searched his face for the answer. She needed to know how hard it was going to be to get them together. She knew they had kissed. She remembered from the conversations she was shamelessly intruding on.

"How do you mean?" Harry felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. This was getting worse. He tried not to make it obvious, but Ron had clearly noticed and gave him an odd look, but said nothing.

"I _mean, _like are you acting as friends now? Or are you still arguing over stupid things?" Harry smiled. They certainly were _not_ arguing over stupid things.

"Oh, we are friends. I think. We don't argue anymore." He looked up from Hermione and directed his gaze at Ron. He was still looking at him oddly.

"Ron, why are you looking at Harry like that?" Hermione asked out of interest.

"Why? Well just look at him Hermione. He is tired." Hermione gasped.

"Merlin. Now you mention it Ron, he does look awfully tired." Harry groaned loudly.

"Guys, I am still here you know." Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Harry, have you touched Draco this morning?" she asked seriously.

"Yes I have, and I'm perfectly fine thank you." Another wave of tiredness swept over him and he was finding it very difficult indeed to keep himself from falling head first into his breakfast.

He felt himself sway slightly, left to right. His eyes slid shut, and his head plonked down hard onto the table.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione.

Draco heard his husband's name being shrieked by none other than Hermione Granger. Draco was talking to Blaise at the time, and Blaise had fixed a worried glance on him before he turned to see what was going on. Draco did the same and fixed his eyes on Harry with his head in his breakfast.

"Oh god." He whispered. He wanted to jump up at once. In fact, he did. But a firm hand found its way to his arm and yanked him back down. He looked down at his arm, and then followed the hand up to look at its owner. "Blaise." He said desperately.

"I know, I know. Just sit tight. Please. You just cannot go running over there Draco." Draco felt his stomach clench as he looked back over to find Hermione and Ron panicking around a collapsed Harry. He didn't know what to do. He wanted so desperately to go over to Harry and help him, but he knew instantly how that would look. He just didn't care. He really didn't.

"I don't care Blaise. Just please let me go." He struggled against Blaise's firm grip. "Now!" he almost shouted. Blaise was having none of it.

"You might not care about your own safety Draco, but I do." he held on tighter. Blaise knew that this was going to do nothing, if he didn't think of something quick, then Draco would be over there quicker than he could say stop. He had to change tactics. "Think about Harry's safety Draco. Your father finding out wouldn't just put you in danger." That did it. Draco calmed instantly. Blaise could see the painful look in Draco's eyes. It was the same look he had every time he found out that Harry could be in danger. Every year when Harry did his hero act and put himself in danger, Draco would be beside himself with worry. He hid it well, so Blaise wasn't ever sure if he really was worried all that time. But now looking at Draco, Blaise knew instantly that he had worried all those years. It was the same horrified look.

"Listen to me Draco. I will go over and check everything is ok. But I can't do that if you don't promise me you will stay here." Draco looked at Blaise.

"I promise I will stay here." If Draco couldn't go over and see him, then he was pleased that Blaise could.

"Good. Now stay here. I will be back in a minute." He patted Draco on the back and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry. Harry come on, wake up." Cried Hermione as she shook Harry violently. She looked around frantically. No one was coming to help her and Ron. Everyone was just sat watching. Finally her eyes meet Blaise as he practically ran over.

"What is going on?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know. He just looked really tired, and then he collapsed." She looked over and saw that Draco was sat looking over worriedly, biting on his lip hard. "Why isn't he coming over?" she whispered into Blaise's ear quietly.

"Because that would look strange. But trust me Hermione; he is beside himself with worry. I had to practically pin him down. Now come on Ron. Help me carry him to the hospital wing."

Ron and Blaise struggled with Harry in their arms as they carried him to the hospital wing. Hermione had given Draco a small understanding nod before following them out of the great hall.

Once they were in the hospital ward, Blaise and Ron put Harry carefully down in one of the hospital beds.

"I'm going to go and get Draco." Blaise announced as he made his way out.

Madam Pomfrey was faffing around Harry, making him comfortable in the bed and waving her wand around him humming every so often.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing serious." Smiled Madam Pomfrey. "It is just Harry's body reacting to him being tired all the time." she tucked Harry in and faced Hermione. "He should wake up within a few days, and then he will be back to normal. Well, as normal as he was. Draco will still have to touch him. He just needs to catch up on some sleep. He might even possibly wake up tonight. You know how stubborn he is." Hermione nodded. "I trust he is safe here with you." she looked around as if she was searching for someone. "Where on earth is Draco? Does he not even care?" she asked disappointed.

"Oh no. He does care. He was very worried. He is now on his way over." Madam Pomfrey nodded once before going back into her office.

Hermione and Ron sat in the chairs that had been placed next to Harry's bed. Harry started to stir slightly. Hermione jumped up out of the chair and held Harry's hand.

"Where-" he said quietly, as his eyes opened slightly. "Where is Draco?" he groaned. Hermione smiled to herself. The thought that Harry wanted Draco warmed her heart.

"He is coming Harry. He will be here any minute." Harry's eyes instantly closed again and he was back in his deep sleep.

Hermione settled herself back into her seat, just as Draco and Blaise had entered the hospital wing.

"Is ok?" He asked frantically. He rushed instantly over to Harry's side.

"He is fine. He is just a bit tired. Madam Pomfrey said he will wake up within a few days. Possibly, he could wake up by tonight. He woke up for a few minutes just now, but I reckon that will be the last time until a few days." She smiled at Draco. "He woke up for about a minute. He just asked where you were, waited for the answer and went straight back to sleep." Hermione could tell that had affected Draco. Draco's face softened and he looked like he wanted to pounce on Harry. "I will leave you too It." she added. She glanced a knowing look at Ron and Blaise. They both nodded and followed her out.

Now that it was just Harry and Draco in the hospital wing, Draco didn't care about his actions. He climbed into the bed next to Harry and laid down next to him. He grabbed hold of Harry's hand and held it tight. He knew that he was tired; he knew that he wasn't able to give Harry energy. He knew that Harry was being his stupid noble self and only said that to stop him worrying.

"And you called me stupid." He mumbled under his breath, mainly to himself than Harry. He hoped Harry would wake up. Draco was worried sick. He knew everyone had said Harry was ok, but Draco couldn't help but worry. Here he was lying helplessly in a hospital bed, how could he not worry? "Wake up whenever you feel like it potter. It's not like I'm here worrying about you or anything." He let go of Harry's hand reluctantly. He lifted Harry up slightly and slid his arm underneath him and pulled him close.

Draco had laid there for quite some time before madam Pomfrey had left her office. She wondered over to the bed to check on her sleeping patient and was pleasantly surprised to see Draco lying next to him, holding Harry _very _closely. She smiled widely.

"O-Oh sorry." Mumbled Draco quickly as he tried to get up. "I was-"

"It is quite alright Draco. Lay back down. It does not bother me." she shuffled closer as she observed Harry. "I trust Hermione told you what was wrong with him?" she said as she sat down in the chair Hermione had sat in. Draco just nodded. "He will be perfectly fine Draco. There is no need to worry. Which I know you _are_ doing. Although you would probably never admit it to anyone but Harry." Draco laughed quietly. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you two anymore. I can clearly see things are going swimmingly between you to." She smirked to herself. "Are you going to actually take part in this conversation Draco or should I continue to have this conversation with a one of the stone walls?"

"Sorry. Yes, I believe me and Harry are making progress."

"Explain to me how you feel about Harry Draco." Madam Pomfrey wanted to know how far along they were, and how much longer it would take before they both fell in love. She knew it was a _when _not an _if. _She only had to look at the two now to know that it was going to happen.

"Well, I really like him." He lifted a finger and brushed it slowly over Harry's cheek. "I worry about him all the time and then worry about him roughly 100 times more when I'm not with him. I struggle to sleep at night because I am not with him to make sure he is ok. I then wake up at a ridiculous time just so I can be with him." He laughed slightly, as he pieced together everything he felt. "All in all, I think I am well on my way to achieving what we want here." He could not bring himself to say he was falling in love with Harry sodding Potter.

"Mm…it does sound rather promising." She mused. "Well, I have disturbed you for long enough. You should probably get a little bit of sleep before you have to go to your first lesson. I will wake you when it is time." Draco felt himself panic. He forgot that he needed to be in his lesson soon. He didn't want to leave Harry. Madam Pomfrey instantly noticed Draco panicking. "I'm sorry Draco, but you do have to go to your lessons. Harry will be perfectly fine here. You can come straight back whenever you are free." She smiled at him before disappearing back into her office.

Draco wanted to kiss Harry, right here, right now, right on those lovely lips of his. But he thought better of it. Instead he kissed him on the cheek softly. Draco knew that if anyone, including Harry, saw him like this, he would be mortified. He promised himself that he would tell _no one_ about getting into bed with Harry bloody Potter and kissing him on the cheek. Not even Harry himself. He promised himself that when he gets out of the bed a little later on for lessons, he would not get back in it. He would just sit in one of those nice looking chairs by the bed and would not get in the bed and _cuddle_ Harry Potter. Smiling to himself, Draco drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Draco. Time to wake up." Madam Pomfrey voice circled in Draco's head. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes.

"Do I have to go to lesson?" he asked desperately. Madam Pomfrey scowled.

"Yes you do. Now get up." She pulled the covers back and Draco could feel the cold breeze. He didn't want to move, but he knew he had to. He only had one lesson today so he was thankful for that. He could go to lesson and then come straight back to Harry.

"What if Harry needs me?" _Yes, that was good, _He thought. That would convince her to let him stay.

"He is asleep, he will not need you. Now get up or I shall drag you out."

"Well then I guess you had better drag me." He smiled wickedly.

"Draco, get out of Harry's bed now or I will hex you." Draco knew that wasn't Madam Pomfrey's voice and jumped out of bed instantly. Hermione was stood next to madam Pomfrey smiling to herself. _Oh merlin. How embarrassing, _he thought. "Were you cuddling Harry Potter, Draco?" she laughed.

"If you tell anyone Granger, including Harry, you will be in serious trouble." he scowled at her hard.

"I will not tell a soul. Now come on, we have positions again today. I will walk with you." Draco was still scowling at her and didn't move a muscle.

"Is there really no way I can convince you to let me stay?" he asked to both Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

"The only way I will let you stay is if you are ill or have an accident." Madam Pomfrey laughed.

"Well, now you mention it I do feel like I am coming down with something. It could be contagious, I don't think it is safe for me to go to lesson and infect the other pupils." He lifted his hand and rested it on his forehead.

"Nice try Draco, now move." Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door.

"You can't expect me to go straight away. My hair isn't perfect like usual." Hermione laughed and let go of his arm.

"No time. Lessons started 5 minutes ago. We are already rather late." She lifted her hands and smoothed down Draco's hair. "There, perfect. Come on." Draco blushed fiercely, which Hermione rolled her eyes at.

After double cheeking that his hair was perfect, Draco entered the potions classroom and took his usual seat. He was only a few minutes into the lesson and could not concentrate on anything.

"Draco, I asked you a question." Snapped Professor Snape. Draco's head snapped up and his eyes locked with the position master's. "Oh never mind. You are clearly distracted by something. I expect you to be paying more attention from now on." Draco nodded, but knew he wasn't going to make an effort to pay attention.

"Draco, stop worrying." Whispered Blaise who was sat next to him. "He will be fine. It wouldn't surprise me if he wakes up tonight. Stubborn Gryffindor and all." Draco appreciated his attempt to stop him worrying, but it didn't help.

"Yeah, stubborn Gryffindor but you missed out stupid." Draco could see that Blaise was trying to suppress a laugh. Both boys couldn't hold it in and let the laugh take over.

"Why are you talking about Potter?" Theodore Nott asked from the other side of Draco.

"None of your business Nott." Spat Draco. Draco wasn't sure what Nott had heard, but he hoped he had not heard the just of the conversation. He would not want to have to explain to Theodore bloody Nott that he cared about Potter.

"Oh come on. I want to know what you are planning. Tell me, I want to be part of it." Draco could sense the excitement in his voice. "Are you planning to hurt him or something?" he asked hopefully.

"NO! No we bloody well are not." Draco whispered fiercely. Draco noticed that Blaise fixed him with a careful glance.

"Alright, keep your knickers on." Nott rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Snape, who was glaring at them all.

"Are you three quite finished?" they all nodded quickly.

The end of the lesson came slower than Draco would have liked. When Snape had done talking he jumped up out of his seat so quick that it startled a few people. He packed up his things and ran out of the classroom.

"Draco, wait." He turned around quickly to see Blaise and Hermione making their way towards him.

"What do you want? Can you not see I am clearly in a bit of a rush?" Draco knew he shouldn't have been so rude, but he was a very impatient person and he was very irritable when he was trying to get somewhere. Nott and Pansy walked past him and smiled at him wickedly. He gave them both his best Malfoy sneer and turned his attention back to the two in front of him.

"We just want you to be careful. If there are other people in the hospital ward then you will have to leave him. You know that don't you?" Draco knew Blaise was right. He just hoped that everyone else was healthy and well.

Draco nodded. "Yes, yes. I know. Now can I leave?" he asked irritably. They both smiled and nodded. "Right, thanks. Now bye." He rolled his eyes and started in the direction of the hospital ward.

He had just made it through the door when a horrible sight turned his stomach.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" he shouted rather loudly. Pansy and Nott turned around and looked at Draco. Their wands were raised and were playing around with Harry while he was sleeping. They were poking him and lifting his arms around. They both paled slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Nott asked confused.

"That is none of your business. Why are _you_ here? And what on earth do you think you are doing?" Nott smirked.

"Just having a bit of fun with Potter." Draco lunged forward and grabbed a handful of Nott's robes.

"Well don't." he snarled. Nott looked frightened, but Draco knew he was trying to mask it.

"Why do you care?" Before Draco could answer, Harry was mumbling something. Draco turned to look at him, and Harry's eyes snapped open. _Why the bloody hell does he have to wake up now?_ Thought Draco.

Harry wasn't sure what the hell was going on. All he knew was Pansy was stood by him with her wand out, and Draco was clinging onto Nott like he was about to punch him.

"Malfoy." He said distantly. "Why are you fighting with Nott by my bed side?"

Draco was trying so hard not to just let go of Nott and lunge himself at Harry. He tightened his grip on Nott and turned to face him.

"If you do anything to Potter again without telling me first then I will hex you right into next year. Are we clear?" He turned to face Pansy. He knew that Pansy would know why he was so angry. She knew about the bond after all. "Same goes for you." he snapped.

"Ah, so this is what it is about? You are angry we didn't involve you and had all the fun without you." Nott laughed and Draco could see that his face looked less scared. "Don't worry Draco. We will make sure we inform you in future." Draco snarled at him and let him go.

"Now piss off." Nott smiled and nodded.

"Come on Pansy." Pansy shakily moved from Potters side and followed Nott out of the hospital ward. When they were both out of sight Draco went straight to Harry.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Draco. What the hell was that?" Harry was looking ever so confused.

"Those twats were doing stuff to you when I walked in. I reacted before I thought. I know that was the wrong thing to do, but I was just so angry." Harry smiled instantly.

"Oh, my hero Draco." He joked. He held out his hand and Draco held it tight. "What happened to me?" he asked as he looked over his body and noticed that there wasn't even anything wrong with him.

"I don't know. You just collapsed and needed some rest. You should still be sleeping. I don't know why you have woken up. Are you still tired?" he was examining Harry closely. "And don't bloody lie this time." he scowled at him hard.

"No, I am fine." He noticed Draco still scowling and laughed. "And I honestly am this time." Harry pulled on Draco's hand and he toppled over onto the bed. "Get in here." He demanded. He pulled the covers back slightly and waited for Draco to slide in. When he did, he felt much better. They were sat in the bed side by side, which was _not_ how Harry wanted to sit. He decided to do something about that. He laid down and pulled on Draco's hand indicating for him to do the same. They were then both lying on the bed facing each other. Their noses were so close that they were very nearly touching. "Where you worried about me?" he asked quietly. Draco nodded slightly and Harry felt his whole body go warm. He was very thankful that they were the only two in the hospital ward, and madam Pomfrey was in her office. If anyone saw the sight of them in bed, it would be the end of them both for certain.

"Very." Whispered Draco. Harry's hand lifted and he rested it around Draco waist.

"Good." he smiled.

"If anyone says anything about me getting in bed with you earlier, then they are lying ok?" He said quickly. Harry laughed.

"By lying, do you mean they are telling the god's honest truth?" he shuffled closer, not that it made much difference as they were already rather close. "Did you get in my bed earlier when I was asleep Draco?" Draco smirked and blushed slightly.

"Might have done." He could feel Harry's breath on his face every time he spoke and it sent shivers up his spine. Draco wanted to smash his lips with Harry's but wasn't sure if that would be welcomed. His question was answered when Harry leaned forward slightly and attached his lips with Draco's. Draco groaned slightly and grabbed onto Harry's face pulling him even closer. Harry pushed him on his back, breaking the kiss slightly and straddled on top of him. He attacked Draco again with his lips and kissed him hard and passionately. He let his lips move from Draco's lips and he sent a trail of kisses along Draco's neck. Draco groaned again. Harry's hands were working down Draco's chest and stopped at the top of his trousers.

"Merlin Harry." moaned Draco. "Get off me." Harry laughed as he moved his lips back to Draco's lips giving him one last peck before leaning away. Harry knew he was probably quite heavy, sat on top of Draco like that, but he couldn't care less.

"Well if you don't like it, then I'm sure a strong Malfoy like yourself could easily push me off." He rested his hands on Draco's chest. "If you wanted to." He added. Draco smirked.

"We can't really do this in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey could come back any minute." Just as he finished, someone announced their presence with a slight cough.

"I'm afraid she was here a few minutes ago and witnessed the whole thing." Harry and Draco looked over to see Madam Pomfrey stood just beside the bed. "I came in just as Draco was climbing in to bed." She smiled widely. "As much as I would rather not have this going on in my hospital ward, I didn't have the heart to put a stop to it." Harry was still sat on Draco, and they were both rather embarrassed at this whole situation. "I don't quite know how to ask you this without embarrassing you both but, I was just curious to know whether you actually know what you are doing in this sort of department." Draco and Harry blushed instantly, and with a groan Harry rolled off Draco and sat next to him. Draco sat up instantly.

"I think we both have a fair idea thanks Madam Pomfrey." Harry mumbled embarrassed.

"Have either of you experienced another male?" Harry groaned again. "Look, I am sorry but someone has to tell you." she laughed instantly.

"No I haven't," said Harry irritably.

"I haven't either." Mumbled Draco.

"Have you ever experienced a female?"

"Whoa, wait a second. That one is a bit personal isn't it?" Harry said quickly.

"Yes, it is. Now If you would kindly tell Me." she sat down in the seat next to the bed and examined them closely.

"No." said Harry so quietly that Madam Pomfrey didn't even hear it.

"What was that dear? Didn't quite catch it." Harry groaned for what felt like the 70th time.

"NO!" He shouted. He instantly blushed. He didn't want Draco knowing how inexperienced he was. Harry thought that Draco would think he was a pathetic idiot for still being a virgin. Draco laughed and Harry could feel anger building up in him. "Well I'm sorry if I have been a little bit busy and had no time for girls." He remembered his predicament with Draco and quickly added, "Or boys." Draco was still laughing.

"Harry, it is fine. I haven't either." Draco joined Harry and blushed.

'_**Oh thank god.' **_Harry thought, but accidently sent it as a telepathic thought. Draco laughed again.

"Well in that case, I should probably educate you both. I will tell you a few spells you can use." Both Draco and Harry knew that this was going to be one hell of an awkward conversation, but they knew there was no getting rid of her.

The conversation had gone on for several hours, where madam Pomfrey educated them on everything that they might need to know, and soon the conversation was diverted to many other topics. She had left them several times to have private chats, but would soon be back again with another book for them to read or another conversation that she desperately wanted to have.

Once one conversation, which madam Pomfrey promised would be the last for the day, had ended Madam Pomfrey had told them that she was going to her office and would not return for a very _long _time. And she certainly had stressed that she would be gone a long time. She had also helpfully pointed out that due to the fact that Harry was in the wing, no one felt comfortable coming in as they thought that if Harry was in the Hospital ward, it would be serious.

Both Draco and Harry were sat on the bed blushing at the graphic explanations she had given them. It was nearly dinner time and they had spent the whole afternoon in complete awkwardness.

"Well, I guess I should leave you to it," mumbled Draco as he stood up from the bed.

"You are leaving?" Harry suddenly felt quite panicked. Draco smiled at him.

"You should probably sleep some more. I will leave you to it and find something to do." Harry was still panicking. He hated to be apart from Draco. Even when they went their separate ways to sleep Harry would panic every time. Harry had always wondered if Draco was aware of it, and if he was, he never said anything. Harry was trying to calm himself down as panic shot through him with speed.

"I would really rather you didn't," he said finally. He knew he would look needy and stupid, but he really couldn't care less. He didn't even care if Draco sat on the other side of the hospital wing, as long as he was there.

"But it is dinner time. You may not be hungry but I am." He smirked at Harry. "Just go to sleep and stop being stupid. I am going to the great hall to eat." He turned on his heal and walked away. Harry was now panicking terribly. He was sat alone in the hospital wing and he wasn't even tired at all. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep, and instead he had to sit alone without Draco.

'_**I can't believe you have just left me.'**_ Draco was sat at the Slytherin table eating his dinner when he heard Harry in his head. He could tell that Harry was angry. He smirked as he put some more food in his mouth. He thought that ignoring Harry was not wise, but he couldn't help it.

'_**You have just left me in here alone and I'm panicking and all sorts. You arse. What is the bloody point in being bonded to you if you just leave me?'**_ Now Draco felt bad. He could tell that Harry was not only angry, but was upset. But he was just so hungry. Surely Harry could wait a few more minutes? He decided that he would go straight back to Harry when he was finished.

"Why are you not with Harry?" Blaise sat down on the bench next to Draco and smiled brightly.

"I am eating," He said pointedly. He looked over to Blaise and saw he had a book tucked under his arm. "What are you reading?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes trying to get a glance at the title. Blaise tucked it further under his arm so he couldn't see.

"None of your business." He said with a smile. Before he could ask any more questions about it, Pansy plonked down on the other side of Draco.

"Sorry, that seat is taken." Draco snapped coldly. Pansy glared at him hard.

"Oh sorry, I do apologise. Let me just move." She joked. She rolled her eyes and plonked some heavy books on the table.

She grabbed Draco's arm and dug her nails in sharply. "I hope you know what you are doing Draco." She said in a very low dangerous tone.

"I do. Thanks for your concern Pansy but I doubt you will be surprised to hear that I don't bloody want It." he pulled his arm away with a sharp tug.

"I won't tell anyone about the bond Draco, but only because I care about you. But if you don't back off Potter then I will be forced to tell someone." She narrowed her eyes once more.

"Shove off Pansy. Do you not think you have done enough? If you are not careful, I will tell some people a little fact about you that would ensure that your safety is no more," Snapped Blaise as he fixed her with one of his own glares.

"You are forgetting that doing so, would also ensure that _your_ safety is no more," she laughed. "Nice try."

Draco looked between the two completely confused.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Blaise instantly shook himself out of the anger and turned to Draco.

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head slightly. "Just stay away from her ok? She is more trouble than she is worth." Pansy laughed again.

"Oh please stop talking as if I am not here." She flicked her hair off her shoulders and smiled at them. "Stay away from me all you wish. It still will not change the fact that Potter is going to die."

Something switched in Draco, and soon enough he was pulling Pansy so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"Harry is _not _going to die." He spat the words out. Pansy was trembling slightly but still kept up her courage.

"Believe me Draco. He will die. I know for a fact you will never find out who cast that spell, and I'm pretty sure they will not un-do it no matter _what!_" she smiled at him wickedly. "And I doubt very much you will fall in love with him. You might care about him as a friend, but love him, I do not think so. Potter's days are numbered Draco. Just give up." Draco was biting on his lip hard in a desperate attempt not to break down, or to let his anger boil over and do something he regrets.

"Come on Draco." Blaise pulled Draco's hands away from Pansy and tried to calm him down. "She isn't worth any of your time. Believe me."

"Yeah whatever. Say what you will." She jumped up out of the seat and picked up her books in one slick motion. "Catch you later guys." Pansy announced cheerily as she stalked off.

For the next few minutes, Draco didn't say anything at all. It was worrying Blaise terribly. He could see Draco's brain working away furiously. He could see that Draco was upset and angry.

"Harry will be alright Draco. Please believe me." Blaise could feel the very familiar emotion of guilt push through him. He thought he had gotten rid of all of that, but looking at Draco who looked so defeated brought it all back. He should have tried harder to stop Pansy, he should have.

"He had better be." Draco was fiddling with his goblet full of pumpkin juice nervously.

"What are you still even doing here?" Blaise laughed nervously, trying hard to push the conversation elsewhere.

"I am too scared to go back to him just yet. He is annoyed I left him." Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? You are scared? What is he going to do to you?" he paused for and answer, but Draco didn't give him one. "Nothing, that's what he will do. He just wants you there. Now I suggest you go now." He grabbed Draco's goblet and downed the contents. He smirked at him and gave him a slight push. "Now." He instructed again.

"Maybe you should come too." Draco was not going to go and see an angry and upset Harry Potter by himself. No bloody way.

"Cant, I'm busy, sorry." He stood up abruptly, pulling Draco with him. Draco groaned heavily and walked towards the door. When he looked over his shoulder he could see Blaise making his way over to Hermione. He glared at them when he thought about what they could possibly be planning. With one last glare he turned back around and made his way towards an angry Harry Potter.

Once he was in the hospital wing, he could see Harry lying down in his bed. Draco could only hope that he was asleep. That thought didn't last long, as when he walked in; Harry turned his head to look at him. Harry moved onto his side so his back was towards Draco.

Draco sat in one of the chairs next to Harry's bed. He sat fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt trying hard not to look nervous, but he knew he was failing.

"God, fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "I am sorry I left you ok?" Harry didn't respond, he just carried on lying there with his back to Draco. "What do you want me to do? Get on the roof of the tallest tower and shout sorry?" Harry wasn't happy with the sarcastic remark as it made Draco sound like he wasn't sorry at all.

"You shouldn't have left me." Harry said it so quietly and it was muffled by the pillow that his face was in.

That one comment sent Draco's heart pounding. He knew he shouldn't have left Harry. They were told not to separate at all apart from when sleeping.

"I know. I'm sorry." Draco wanted to reach out and turn Harry around to look at him, but he thought it was a better idea to wait for him to do it himself.

"I just wanted you to stay." Draco's heart melted. Draco could understand the desperate need Harry must have felt. He had felt it too on so many different occasions, and when he had, Harry was right there. This time, he wasn't there for Harry when he felt it, and that made him feel terrible.

"I had to eat." He said defensively. He heard Harry sniff slightly.

"You could have eaten here with me. Madam Pomfrey brought me some food."

"Harry, I'm sorry." He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Am I forgiven?" Harry shook his head.

"No." he said simply. Draco sighed heavily.

"Fine. Ok Harry." he said quietly. He got up off the bed and went to walk away.

"No." cried Harry as he sat up in his bed and looked at Draco. "Please don't leave me again." He pleaded. Harry opened his arms up, silently asking for a hug. One that he had desperately needed the moment Draco had walked away. His whole body needed it and he was going insane. Harry had forgiven Draco the moment he walked away. Harry had figured out that staying mad and upset with Draco was practically an impossible task.

Draco walked back towards the bed and engulfed Harry in a hug, his arms twisting around him and holding on tight.

"If you ever leave me when I need you again or ignore me when I'm trying to get you to come back, then I will not give in so easily next time and hex your bloody balls off." he clung onto Draco tightly, as he felt his energy levels increasing slightly. Harry couldn't even begin to explain how painful and downright uncomfortable it was whenever Draco was not around. _Stupid bloody bond,_ he thought, _if there wasn't this stupid bond, then I could stop suffocating Draco._

"You call that giving in easily? I almost walked away." Draco laughed. Harry pulled out of the hug and laid back down. He pulled back the covers and pated the bed next to him. Draco was only too happy to join him in the bed. He kicked off his shoes and scrambled into the bed next to him.

"We should probably both go to sleep now. I have to go back to my lessons tomorrow so I think it is going to be a hard day." Harry subconsciously snuggled closer to Draco. With one quick motion with his wand, the lights in the room dimmed.

"Night," Harry said as he turned the other way from Draco.

"Night." Draco moved slightly closer to Harry.

"Well, someone looks pissed," said Hermione amused as Blaise sat down on the bench opposite her.

"I have just had a run in with Pansy. She said some horrible things to Draco and it has just made me angry." Hermione put down her folk and studied Blaise carefully.

"What did she say?" Blaise swallowed hard.

"She told Draco to give up. She said that she knows for a fact we will never find out who did it and that they wouldn't un-do the spell anyway. She told him Harry was going to die." Hermione could feel her own anger bubbling.

"That little," she said as she rose from her seat.

"Hermione. Sit back down. You going after her will probably only make things worse." Hermione nodded once and sat back down. "Anyway, I didn't come over to tell you that anyway." He took the book out from under his arm and put it on the table.

"What is that?" Hermione asked curiously. The one little sentence brought Ron out of his conversations with Dean Thomas.

"Yeah, what is that?" Ron leaned closer and tried to read the book. "Is that a muggle book?" Blaise nodded excitedly.

"I saw a girl in Slytherin reading it. I asked her what it was about and she told me." Ron snorted.

"Ah, so you thought you would give it a read yourself did you?" Blaise only just glared at the remark.

"No. do I look like I want to read a muggle romantic novel?" he pushed the book toward Hermione. "That is your job."

"Blaise, I do not have the time to read a novel. I have other important things to do such as homework. Don't forget I also have to form a good plan for the solution we came up with." Ron jumped in his seat with excitement.

"You have come up with a solution?" Blaise just gave him a look as if to say 'shut up' and carried on with the conversation with Hermione.

"Yes, well this book might help you with the latter." Hermione sighed with confusion. "The girl told me the book was all about two stubborn people who needed a little help from their friends to be pushed in the right direction. If you understand what I mean." Hermione's face soon lit up with recognition.

"Yes, I understand what you mean." She picked up the book and inspected it slightly.

"The book apparently consists of 3 friends trying to pull the two stubborn people together. Apparently it has loads of good ideas of how someone might go about doing something like that." Soon enough, Ron caught on to what they were talking about.

"Oh merlin. You two are not trying to get Harry and Draco to fall in love are you?" he shook his head hard. "You two really shouldn't interfere, that is their business."

"Ron, shut up. You suggest a better plan then? How on earth are we meant to find out who did this when we have nothing to go on?" Ron paled slightly at the tone in Hermione's voice.

"Ok, so you do have a fair point." He looked around the room and then leaned closer. "Do you really think you are going to be able to get them to fall in love?" he asked quietly.

"Pretty sure. I have noticed things about Draco since we came up with the plan and I think it will be easier than we first thought." Blaise looked at Hermione and smirked. "I think we can do It." he then turned back to Ron and fixed him with a small smile. "Are you in or not?"

"Fine, I'm in. But only because you all seem to be so sure it will work. I have to agree, finding out who did it would be hard. Dumbledore doesn't even know and if he doesn't, then no one does." He took a drink from his goblet and turned back to the two people who were staring at each other rather oddly. Ron narrowed his eyes slightly. He thought it was rather strange but didn't want to ask. "So what is the plan?"

Blaise shuffled awkwardly. "Ok, so maybe I did read a little bit of the book." He looked away in embarrassment. Ron snorted.

"I knew you had. You big girl." He stopped laughing when Blaise glared at him.

"Anyway, one of the ideas the book had, involved using children." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Children?" she asked confused.

"Yes, children. Apparently, according to the book, children would be great for getting them to fall in love with each other." Ron was staring at Blaise in disbelief.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Blaise laughed slightly at the confused looks on his two companion's faces.

"Having Harry and Draco interact with children, will soften their hearts apparently. Children can do that to anyone. I have to say I'm not so sure it will work, it sounds a bit stupid, but at least it is a start." Blaise blushed slightly. He was sounding like a little girl.

Hermione was thinking the idea over in her head. She smiled so much that the smile hardly fitted on her face.

"Blaise." She cried with excitement. "That makes perfect sense." Hermione suddenly felt quite proud of Blaise. He had used his initiative and got brilliant useful information out of the book that they could use. "If Harry and Draco interact with some children, then that will defiantly soften their hearts. It probably won't work as they are both male stubborn idiots, but like you said, worth a try."

"And where do you suppose we are going to find these children? And anyway, they are both _boys_; Do you really think they are going to want to play with little children?" Ron interrupted. He was very sceptical at the idea as well.

"Kids play in Hogsmeade all the time." Hermione pointed out. "I have seen them playing in a field close by. We will all go on an outing to Hogsmeade tomorrow. We can get Dumbledore's permission. I'm sure he will think it's a brilliant idea. We can tell him that we think it will help Harry and Draco get to know each other better. Once we are there, we will encourage Harry and Draco to play with the children. Children always ask awkward questions, I'm hoping they will ask them both some rather tricky ones." Hermione was so excited. It all made perfect sense. The amount of times she had found herself awed by children was countless.

"You two have finally lost the plot." Ron shook his head in disbelief. He patted Blaise on the back and stood up. "I will leave you two to it. I think you know what you are doing more than Me." he gave them both a smile and walked away.

Hermione waited until Ron was out of ear shot and glanced at Blaise worriedly. She bit her lip thinking of how she could say this to Blaise. She took a deep breath and said what she needed to say.

"Ron said something that got me thinking." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think Dumbledore knows Pansy did it." Blaise gasped loudly. "Dumbledore told me that it would be a good idea to talk to you after I gave him the photo Colin gave us. At the time, I just thought you had a slight lead or something that you were not telling me. He knew about it because he kept asking after you and was telling me that I should talk to you." She twiddled her fingers together nervously. "Therefore, I am pretty sure he knows. If _we_ know, Dumbledore must." Blaise and Hermione looked over to Dumbledore who was sat eating at the head table.

"Do you think we should talk to him about our plan?" Blaise was concerned that Dumbledore thought they were not doing anything about it despite the fact they knew who it was.

"I am pretty certain he already knows we have a plan," Laughed Hermione as she noticed Dumbledore give them a smile and a nod. "He defiantly knows."

It had been about 10 minutes, and both Draco and Harry were lying in the hospital bed wide awake, struggling to sleep.

"Will you stop spooning me please Draco?" Harry asked with annoyance. He was trying to sleep and he was just too hot and bothered because Draco was curled up so close to him.

"I am not spooning you." snapped Draco, who was equally as annoyed. "I am sorry if the bed is so small I have to lay basically on top of you." he said in his defence.

"Well if the bed is so small maybe you should get out and move to another bed then?" Harry snapped back.

"Fine. If that is what you want then maybe I should." Draco shoved the covers back with a huff and sat up.

"Don't really." Harry said as he pulled his bond mate back down into the bed. He pulled the covers back over them and instead of facing away from Draco like he was before; Harry was facing him and curled up tight to him. Draco did the same, and their limbs were twisted together. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just tired and can't sleep very well. I get like this sometimes."

"S'ok," Mumbled Draco into Harrys shoulder.

It must have been an hour or so later, and Harry was still tossing and turning. It was stopping Draco from going to sleep.

"Harry, go to sleep. _Please._" He groaned as he pulled Harry closer to him again. Harry sat up defeated. He hated it when he would have trouble sleeping. It was because he had too much on his mind.

"I'm sorry. You can leave and sleep in another bed if you want." Harry knew he was keeping Draco up, and he didn't like the thought of doing that. Draco groaned again and sat up in the bed next to Harry.

"I am not getting in another bed. Just lie down and try to get some sleep." He pulled Harry down with him and rested his head on the pillow.

Finally, Draco could hear a soft snore escape from Harry's lips and he was so thankful to hear the noise. He let his eyes slid shut and felt himself slip unconscious.

Draco woke with a start, as he heard someone scream. He sat up quickly and looked around the room before finally his eyes settled on Harry, who was tossing and turning screaming out in his sleep. Harry was covered in a thick layer of sweat and was clearly having a bad nightmare.

"Harry." Draco shook him lightly. "Harry wake up." He shook him a bit more and Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Draco?" he said quietly. He quickly sat up and clung onto Draco hard. "Draco!" he cried.

"What the hell?" Draco asked shocked. Harry just carried on clinging to Draco for dear life.

"I had a nightmare." Harry explained. "It was about you." Draco was sure that he didn't want to know about the nightmare, not now. He kept his arms tight around Harry and spoke softly to him.

"Well it was only a nightmare. Come on." He lowered Harry back down onto the bed and cradled him close, resting Harry's head on his shoulder. "Shh." He said, as he could hear that Harry was clearly sobbing slightly. He was rubbing his hand through Harry's hair, trying to comfort him.

"You were-you were," Harry was trying to explain but wasn't getting very far.

"It is ok Harry. Just go back to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." And talk about it they certainly will. Draco wanted to talk about Harry having sleeping problems. Not being able to sleep, and then suffering from nightmares when he does. It was worrying Draco to no end.

Now it was Draco who was having trouble sleeping. Harry was already fast asleep, but Draco was busy awake, worrying about Harry. It wasn't just the fact that Harry was having nightmares; it was what Harry had been through in order to have those nightmares. Harry was going to get himself into so many dangerous situations in the future, and Draco could only hope that Harry would stay safe. He kissed Harry on the head and finally let himself fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco stirred slightly as he felt a very strong sensation that someone was watching him. He opened one eye slightly and could see Harry smiling down at him happily.

"Morning," he said cheerily. Draco groaned and closed his eye again. He let his arm drape over his eyes as he tried to show his annoyance of being awake. "It is 6 in the morning." Harry said quickly. "Time to get up and give me some company."

"How about no?" he said coldly as he rolled over away from Harry.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I'm afraid you have given me no choice." Harry pulled Draco back onto his back and straddled him at the waist. He jumped up and down on him causing Draco to groan with annoyance every time Harry's heavy weight rested on him. "Get up, get up, get up!"

Draco pushed Harry off him in one swift movement before turning back on his side ignoring Harry.

Harry quickly slid out of bed and padded over to the other side of the bed. He kneeled down so that his face was perfectly in line with Draco's, and so that they were so close that one slight movement would ensure their lips touched. "I want to talk to you Draco. Please get up." He smacked his lips onto Draco's with a quick peck. "It's important." He added.

"Nothing is more important than sleep." Draco groaned.

"I couldn't agree more. This is why I want you to get up so I can talk to you."

Harry was still feeling completely guilty about last night. It certainly hadn't been the worst he has ever been, but it wasn't his best either. Last night, Harry was mortified that he couldn't sleep and was keeping Draco awake. This morning, the guilt had only escalated. Harry was also ashamed by the fact he had woken Draco up screaming because of a nightmare. All in all, Harry knew he needed to explain everything to Draco. It was the least he could do for the way that Draco had handled it. Harry had expected him to get annoyed and move into another bed so he could sleep more easily without him tossing and turning every 5 minutes. But he didn't do that at all. He stayed with Harry and made him feel like everything was perfectly alright, and there was no need to be embarrassed or ashamed of his sleeping problem. Harry had never been made to feel like that. Usually when he woke up from one of his nightmares, he woke up alone. Everyone in his dorm room slept deeply so even Harry screaming at the top of his lungs hardly ever woke him up. So in most cases he was left sat in his bed completely alone. But when he woke up from his nightmare last night, Draco was there. Harry was so relieved to wake up and have someone hold him and tell him that it was just a nightmare and that everything was going to be ok. It meant everything to him to finally have someone do that, and he wanted to tell Draco that.

"Can I not just have 10 more minutes Harry?" Draco whined. Harry laughed and gave him another peck on the lips before standing up.

"This is really important to me Draco. I have been going out of my mind all morning. Just let me talk to you for a short while and you can go back to sleep as soon as I am finished." Draco raised his head slightly as he looked at Harry with pure concern.

"Is everything ok Harry?" Draco was trying hard not to panic but he was finding it rather hard. Harry climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged at Draco's feet. Draco lifted himself up and sat in front of Harry in the same way.

"Everything is fine Draco. I just wanted to talk to you about last night, if you wouldn't mind." Draco smiled at him and shifted a little bit closer. Draco had wanted to talk about last night too. He was very concerned about Harry. He didn't like to think that Harry was going through what he went through last night.

"Of course I don't mind." He was trying to encourage Harry to open up and tell him what was going on.

"I just want to apologise for last night. I kept you up for hours with my tossing and turning and then when you finally managed to sleep I woke you up with my stupid screaming." Draco could sense that Harry was getting angry with himself, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Harry. Do not apologise. It was not your fault. I was happy to be there for you when you had your nightmare. I wouldn't want you to wake up and have no one there to help you." Draco's face was filled with concern.

"I wanted to tell you how much that meant to me actually." Harry smiled slightly. "No one has ever really done what you did for me before. It made me feel so much better." Harry was fiddling with the hem of his Pyjama top to give him something to do. He looked up from his top and fixed his gaze on Draco. "Thank you for that." He said with all the sincerity he could gather.

"It is fine Harry." Draco was still looking at him concerned. "How long have you been like this?" Draco wanted to know if it was something recent, or if he had been like that since he was a child.

"For as long as I can remember really. I suffer from nightmares terribly. The nightmares tend to be different every time. It isn't like I have the same one over and over." Harry looked defeated. "I don't know what to do about them because I don't understand why I keep having them." Draco had a pretty good idea why he kept having them but he didn't tell Harry that.

"You said that your nightmare last night was about me. What happened?" Harry blushed slightly and looked away. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"We were in Hogsmeade walking down a path. The next thing I know, you aren't there. So I started to search for you through Hogsmeade panicking. And when I finally found you, I didn't quite like what I saw." Harry's stomach turned at the mental image he still have in his mind from the nightmare. He didn't really want to relive it to be perfectly honest. As much as he wanted to have this conversation, so Draco knew what he had got himself into, he now just wanted it to be over. He had apologised and thanked him, and as far as he was concerned, that was the end of that.

Draco had sensed Harry's distress and pulled him forward, embracing him. "We will figure out a way to help your nightmares Harry." Draco rubbed Harry's back in a soothing motion.

"And that is where I come in." Madam Pomfrey settled herself down in one of the chairs and Harry and Draco broke apart reluctantly. She seemed to have a bit of a habit of sneaking up on them a unwanted moments. She fixed Harry with a stern glare. "I know how to help you with your nightmare Harry. Why is this the first I am hearing about it?" Harry sighed heavily and looked at Draco for help. Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think anything could be done about it." Harry said defensively.

"If you would have come to me earlier, then maybe you would be right. There probably wouldn't have been much I could have done. I could have suggested something that would have eased them a bit, but it wouldn't make them go away." She smiled slightly before carrying on. "But now, there is something I can suggest that I believe will eventually, over time, make them go completely. You may still have the odd nightmare but overall, you shouldn't have any trouble." Madam Pomfrey clasped her hands together and rested them in her lap.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked carefully. He wasn't sure whether he was going to just have to take several potions all day long. Harry was getting fed up of having things wrong with him. He was fed up of feeling tired and having to rely on Draco. Although Harry had to admit that he wasn't feeling as tired today. He didn't have the desperate need to touch Draco to regain his energy.

"Harry, you do not have to do anything at all." She turned to face Draco. "It is Draco that has a task at hand." She stood up abruptly and looked down at the two shocked students sat in the bed. "Follow me." she instructed. She twirled around on her heals and made her way over to a door that was on the other side of the room. Harry and Draco shared a look of concern and then followed her.

Madam Pomfrey held her hand out to the door handle and then smiled at the two boys. She pushed the door open wide and stepped inside. She instantly made her way across to where there was a single bed placed against the wall. She took out her wand and muttered a spell that changed the bed into a double bed.

"Take a seat." She instructed as she waved her hand in the direction of the double bed. "This will be your bedroom for as long as you are bonded." She found a chair that was situated at a small table that was in the corner. She lifted the chair with a flick of her wand and placed it down near the bed. She settled herself in it and then smiled at the two boys once more.

"Myself and Dumbledore were going to instruct that you stay in the room right from the start, but didn't think it was necessary and we didn't think it would be a welcomed idea by you both. But from a few small observations i can clearly see that you both would not have any issue with this arrangement at all."

Draco suddenly felt quite excited to know that he was sharing a room with Harry. He had wanted that right from the start of the bond. Every time he had to leave Harry, he would worry about him. And now, he didn't have to do that anymore. He could be with him all the time.

Harry was not excited at all. He was mortified. He under no circumstances at all, wanted to share a room and bed with Draco. The thought of putting Draco through his awful tossing and turning again made him feel extremely guilty. He didn't want to keep Draco up all night with his nightmares.

"Why do we have to stay in this room?" Harry asked as he panicked at the thought. "I don't want to." He stated.

Draco's chest tightened and he could feel his stomach drop with disappointment. Harry didn't miss the feeling.

"What I mean is, of course I want to. I just don't want to put Draco through what I put him through last night. It isn't fair." Madam Pomfrey rose form her chair and observed him carefully.

"Ah, Harry. Did you not catch my comment about Draco being the key to curing your nightmares?" she asked with amusement. "When you wake up from your nightmares, Draco will be there to comfort you. This is something I am aware you have never had before. Overtime, the nightmares will become less frequent until they stop all together. If you would have come to me with this problem before, I would have merely suggested that Mister Weasley should wake up and comfort you after a nightmare. This would have had some small effect, but not as drastic as it would if Draco were to comfort you. He is your spouse after all." She leant forward and patted Harry on the back. "Over time Harry, your nightmares will stop."

Harry turned his attention to Draco, who was sat on the bed with a smug look on his face. Harry knew that he liked that once again, he was the key to helping Harry.

"Do you have anything else to tell me before I leave you both to it?" she asked, mainly to Harry than Draco.

"Actually yes. How come I am not feeling as tired this morning? I haven't had the desperate need to touch Draco. I still touched him to regain my energy, but it wasn't an absolute dying need." Madam Pomfrey looked taken aback and quite frankly down right shocked.

"Are you quite sure Harry?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I am pretty sure." As soon as the words left Harry's mouth madam Pomfrey squealed in excitement.

"Oh how wonderful. Not to worry Harry. It is quite normal and expected. I won't go into too much detail, just don't worry." She waved her hand dismissively. She didn't think it would be a good idea to tell them what that meant and what it was leading too. "Now, you should probably get yourself ready to go and have breakfast. I hear Blaise, Ron and Hermione have planned something for you today when you have finished your lessons."

Draco and Harry knew that that did not sound as exciting as she tried to make out. They both knew that Blaise and Hermione were planning something, and that little piece of information she gave them only made them worry. Madam Pomfrey gave them a warm smile and left the room.

'_**Good god, this is going to be so embarrassing.' **_Thought Harry. Draco turned to him and scowled at him.

"Did you mean to send me that?" Harry looked absolutely mortified and Draco knew that he didn't mean to. "For god sake Harry, stop being a stupid idiot for once in your life." He rolled his eyes and stood up off the bed.

Draco looked around the room and smiled to himself. There was a wardrobe, a book shelf and a table with a few chairs around it. He noticed a door and automatically assumed it must have been a bathroom. He wondered towards it and went to get himself ready for the day.

Once they were both ready and had magiced some clothes from their rooms, they made their way to the great hall. Once again, Draco felt uncomfortable parting from Harry, but he knew he would be alright with Blaise. Plus he didn't want to have to leave Blaise on his own. So instead, he parted ways trying to keep his face as calm as possible.

"Where the hell did you get too? Everyone was asking questions about where you were staying last night. I told them you were in the hospital wing as you were feeling unwell. I suggest you stick to that story." Blaise was glaring at him hard. Draco wasn't surprised he had started firing his angry words at him before he had even sat down. Draco sunk on the bench next to Blaise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about what people would be thinking. Thank you for covering for me."

"It's fine. I didn't think they were going to fall for it, but thankfully they did." Before Draco and Blaise could carry on their conversation, Dumbledore had risen from his chair and was clearing his throat.

"Students, if you could all be silent for a short moment." The hall feel silent, and every pair of eyes were on Dumbledore. "As I am sure you are aware, Yesterday Mr Potter was in the hospital wing after he had unfortunately collapsed. Mr Malfoy took it upon himself to visit Mr Potter and unfortunately spells were cast from both parties. As a result of this, both young boys have unfortunately had terrible side effects. The spells have effected their sleeping and they need to sleep in the hospital wing for the foreseeable future so they are able to be kept an eye on. None of you are to worry, but this could take many weeks. Madam Pomfrey will be working hard to solve their sleeping problems. Please do not be alarmed if either of the two students does not come back to your dormitories. This is a very unfortunate case, but the two students did bring it on themselves so they do not get much sympathy from myself." Everyone could see the amusement in Dumbledore's face. "If the two students involved could please come to my office after breakfast then we will discuss the seriousness of your actions." Dumbledore was still smiling none the less. "Now, do carry on with your breakfast." He nodded once and sat back down in his chair.

"What the hell?" Blaise asked completely confused. Draco wasn't as confused as Blaise, but was still a little curious.

"I guess that is our cover story. Me and Harry have to sleep in the same room because I have to help with Harry having nightmares." He could see that Blaise was still confused. "Ah, never mind." He waved his hand in the air in a dismissive manner.

"Why does he want to see you in his office though? That is a bit strange." Draco just shook his head. He had no idea either.

"No idea."

Someone patted Draco on the back and sat down next to him. "I take It you hexed the hell out of Potter when we left then?" it was Nott.

"Yeah, something like that." Draco was trying hard not to look at Nott, or he would have the biggest urge to smack him right in the face.

"Bit of a shame you have to tolerate the git for a bit longer though. What on earth did you do to each other?" Nott was always the nosey one of the group.

"Nott, just piss off and mind your own business." Blaise had quite frankly had enough of Theodore Nott to last a life time. He always had something nasty to say in every situation possible.

"Calm down. I was just showing my appreciation for hexing Potter. Is that alright with you? I wasn't aware you were the only one allowed to talk to Draco these days." He rolled his eyes and carried on eating.

"Listen Nott, how about you piss off and leave me alone yeah? I think it is about time we are honest with each other here. I dislike you. I dislike you _very_ much. Do us both a favour and do one yeah?" Nott looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach after Draco had bravely told him to piss off.

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to be your friend anyway." He snarled. He pushed his plate further down the table and then shuffled away.

"He really is a nasty piece of work," Commented Blaise.

"Come on Malfoy. We have to leave." Draco and Blaise turned around to see Harry stood a few steps away biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go then Potter." He took one last sip of pumpkin juice out of his Goblet and stood up. He looked over to the head table and saw that Dumbledore had already left.

Draco and Harry walked out of the hall with a couple of steps in between them, but as soon as they were out of view of watchful eyes, they walked together with their hands firmly clasped together. They walked hand in hand and had a small conversation about what they thought Dumbledore might want with them, but they both concluded that they had no idea what he wanted. Once they had made their way up to the office, they had both wished that they hadn't bothered coming, as there were two people stood in the office that both boys hoped they wouldn't be seeing for a long time.

"Father? Mother?" Harry could sense how nervous Draco had suddenly become. Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her son brightly, while Lucius Malfoy looked just as nervous as Draco.

"Draco." Lucius said coldly, but Harry could see that it was very clearly put on. "We have something we need to discuss." Harry was sure that they both knew, why else would they be here? Harry and Draco shuffled in and sat in two chairs that were sat next to where Draco's parents were stood. Dumbledore was not in the room and had left to give the four people some privacy. "You have a decision to make Draco, and I hope that you make the right one." The elder Malfoy moved so that he was stood directly in front of Draco. Neither Harry nor Draco dared speak.

"You must choose between your family and Mr Potter. Even if we wanted to, we cannot keep you in our family if you continue to have a relationship with Mr Potter." Harry could see the concern in Lucius's face. Harry knew that Draco's parents _both_ cared about Draco. Harry only had to look at the two concerned parents to see that. "You must understand that being with Potter puts us in a lot of danger. Therefore if you choose Potter, we will have to disown you." he paused for a moment and Harry could see the hurt in his face. Harry knew that the family would be in danger if they publically announced that they didn't have a problem with the relationship. God knows what Voldemort would do to them. Harry understood that they have to do what they have to do. If that meant disowning Draco in order for them to stay safe, well he could understand. "Even if we didn't want to." He added. Harry was sure that he kept mentioning that little phrase to show Draco that they certainly did not want to do that.

"Mother, Father, I understand completely the situation this would be putting you both in." Harry sighed in relief when he heard that. He was thankful that Draco understood that they clearly did care about him, but they had to think about their safety. What use would they be to Draco if they were hurt? Or even worse, dead. He didn't want Draco to get upset and think they didn't care. "Therefore I understand that disowning me is what you must do." Harry could hear that Draco was trying not to let his voice crack. Harry was suddenly shocked. Was he choosing Harry?

"Am I correct in assuming you have chosen Mr Potter over your family?" Lucius asked outraged. Narcissa put a calming hand on her husband's shoulder and Lucius calmed instantly.

"We understand Draco." Narcissa said warmly as she tried her hardest to smile. "Wait outside for a moment Lucius. I wish to speak to my son and his partner." Lucius nodded once and headed for the door. He paused and looked at his son; he placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Harry could see how painful it was for him to do it, but he did it none the less. He retracted his hand and left to room. Harry didn't know how this family worked, but he wasn't stupid. He could see that the little gesture of putting his hand on Draco's shoulder meant he cared for him. Harry couldn't believe that all this time, he thought the family were a bunch of cold hearted morons, who didn't even care about their own son. How wrong he was.

"Oh Draco, I am so proud of you." Narcissa said as she pulled her son out of his chair and into a hug. Harry stood as well. "We understand that you have chosen Harry, and I am glad you have. This is a very brave thing you are doing son." She pulled away from the hug and smiled at her son brightly. "We will have to publically disown you when this comes out. But understand that that will be the hardest things me and your father will ever have to do. We must do it for our own safety. Of course, we will still send you letters to Hogwarts and I will continue to send you gifts, and you will always have our support." She rested her hands on her son's shoulders. "I just want you to be happy, and I know that with Harry, that is what you are." She kissed Draco on the cheek and then turned to Harry and hugged him. "Look after my son." She pulled away and smiled at the two boys in front of her.

"I promise I will." Harry couldn't help but find the whole thing sad. His heart went out to Draco who was probably trying hard to stay strong.

"I have no doubt that you will. I couldn't have picked a better partner for Draco myself. I for one am very happy about this bond. It will ensure that my son is safe. I know that you will not let anything happen to him." She smiled politely.

"If you don't mind me asking mother, how did you find out about this? We have tried to keep it a secret." Narcissa frowned.

"Don't worry yourself with that Draco." Harry could tell that she didn't want to say how she knew. That made him suspicious but he let those thoughts leave his head. "Please just understand that we are not mad or disappointed, just slightly shocked." She paused for a moment and then carried on. "I also know that you thought if your father found out, that Harry and yourself would be in danger. You have to understand Draco; we would never do anything to harm you, or anyone you care about. Therefore that includes Harry. We love you very much Draco." She hugged him again for a brief moment. "Please stay safe." The worry in Narcissa's face was noticed by both Harry and Draco.

She placed her cloak back around herself and then smiled at the two boys once more. "Well, we must leave. Good luck with everything boys, and I shall see you both very soon." She walked over to the door and stepped out to find her husband.

Draco sank back into his chair. Harry could see that he was extremely pale. He sat down in the chair next to him and draped his arm around him, before pulling him into a very tight hug.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. "What can I do to make this up to you?" Harry was currently feeling extremely guilty that Draco had chosen him over his family. "I'm sorry." Harry was almost in tears when he thought about what had just happened. He would do anything to have his parents back, and Draco had just chosen him over his parents.

"Harry." Draco said calmly as he pulled Harry away to look at him. "You don't have to do anything, and you do not have to apologise. This was my decision. You must understand that I am doing this because I _want_ to." He lifted his finger and stroked Harry's cheek. "It isn't as bad as it seems. You heard what my mother said. She has to disown me publicly, but they will still have contact with me." Draco smiled softly. "You have to realise Harry, that I am not sad. My mother said that they both love me. They don't tell me that very often, in fact, I can't remember the last time I was told they loved me." He carried on caressing Harry's cheek. "How can I be sad when I have just been told that?" Harry smiled and hugged him again.

"Good. Because I wasn't quite sure what I could do to thank you." he pulled away and smirked. "I was thinking of buying you your own weight in sweets, but then you would get fat. Then I wouldn't find you as attractive and unfortunately I would probably rather face my chances with death than carry on being married to you." he sighed dramatically. Draco just glared at him and smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"To start with, you should want me regardless of my weight you shallow arse. And secondly, don't ever bring up your death again." Draco got nervous and quite frankly disturbed at the thought of what might happen in a few months' time. Hence why he tried his absolute hardest to just enjoy the days he had with Harry instead of thinking about what might happen in the end. _No! That is NOT going to happen._ Draco told himself.

Harry smiled genuinely at Draco and hugged him again resting his head on Draco's chest.

"I would want you regardless. I'm here now am I not? And you are not even attractive. Blaise on the other hand, well. He is attractive. I'm thinking about calling this whole thing off and spending my last few months with someone better looking. What do you think of that?" Draco shoved Harry off him with such a force that Harry tumbled onto the floor. Harry smirked up at him from the floor.

"You utter arsehole Harry Potter. Stop making jokes about it. It is _not_ funny," Protested Draco, who quite frankly, looked positively fuming. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You need to be more specific. Are you talking about me joking about you not being attractive? Or is it the joke about Blaise being more attractive?" Harry moved his finger to his chin. "Or could it have been the one about spending the last few months I have with Blaise?" Draco's hands clenched at his sides at the last one. Harry softened his face. He felt bad. Harry now knew that it was the fact that he kept joking about his death that had caused Draco to be so angry and upset.

Draco looked away from Harry, and Harry could see that Draco was trying hard not to _cry._ Harry was shocked beyond belief to see that look in Draco.

"Joke about whatever the hell you want. But don't ever joke about your death again!" Draco whispered it so quietly that Harry wasn't sure he even said it. Guilt washed through Harry like nothing before. He stood up quickly and brushed down his robes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said sincerely. Harry's eyes widened even more when he saw a few tears escape from Draco's eyes. Harry's chest tightened and he honestly didn't think he could feel any guiltier if he tried. Harry tried to reach out to touch him but Draco just stepped away. "Why are you crying?" Harry asked with concern.

"It's j-just, y-you are acting as though," He paused for a moment and wiped the few tears away. "As though you have accepted that it is defiantly going to happen and you don't even care." Harry smiled slightly.

"I have done no such thing. I was just joking. I'm sorry I upset you Draco." Now the tears stopped and Harry was looking at a mortified Draco. Harry could see that he was incredibly embarrassed, and that just wouldn't do. "Stop looking so embarrassed you idiot. I don't think any less of you for crying than I already did." He joked. He suddenly realised that Draco obviously didn't do well with jokes and wondered if that was a good idea.

"Oh yeah, real funny Potter." He smirked. Ok so maybe he did do well with jokes, just not ones about his death. _Don't joke about death. Got it, _he thought with a smile. Harry reached out a wiped away a small trail where there were still some tears left that Draco hadn't wiped away.

"Honestly though, I don't think any less of you for crying. It doesn't make you a girly wimp. Just shows you care." Draco sighed heavily, and then his eyes darkened.

"You were just joking about finding Blaise better looking than me though?" Harry didn't reply straight away and Draco was getting paranoid. "You don't Right?" he said again. Harry still didn't reply. "Right?" Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed.

"Mmm… I don't know. Blaise is pretty good looking Draco." Harry could see that Draco actually did look hurt and jealous. Draco looked away from him and nodded as if he was just accepting it. "But is he better looking that you? Not bloody likely." Harry didn't care if Draco thought he was an idiot for thinking that Draco was good looking. He was, simple as. In fact, the more Harry thought about it, he realised that Draco was actually one of the best looking people he had ever met. He had soft lovely blond hair that was just always begging to be touched. Harry of course always kept his hands by his side and tried hard not to give into the urge. Draco would probably hex his balls off for messing up his perfect hair. His eyes were always so beautiful. Every time Harry looked into those eyes, he found himself more lost than ever. Harry just thought that Draco was extremely beautiful. It made him feel sorry for Draco. Here Harry was with a handsome Draco, and all Draco got was a plain boring Harry with boring glasses wearing boring clothes. He was nowhere near as handsome as Draco, and he all of a sudden felt quite self-conscious. "Not with the amount of time and effort you spend on your looks." Draco didn't smirk like Harry thought he would, he just smiled genuinely.

"Well, you are lucky you don't have to spend so long on your looks to look good." Harry snorted.

"Nice try, but we all know that is utter crap Draco. But thanks for at least trying." Draco scowled at him hard.

"I meant it." he insisted. Harry just shook his head at him.

"Draco, you don't have to say that to me just because I think you are good looking. I certainly wouldn't blame you if you didn't think I was good looking." He sighed heavily. "I could give you a long list of what makes me plain and boring." He mumbled. Draco just carried on glaring as if Harry had offended him.

"And _I _could give you a long list of why you are not." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I find that quite insulting. Are you trying to insinuate that I have bad taste in what I think is attractive?" Harry laughed again.

"Merlin Draco. If you find me attractive then yes, you have terrible taste. Awful taste in fact." Draco closed the small gap between them.

"Right, well you have asked for it now." Harry expected to be smacked on the arm again, but instead he was pulled close and was given a small peck on the mouth from Draco. "I will have to stand here and tell you why you _are_ good looking. I will also have to inform you of what will happen if you ever mention that you are not to me again." He stepped away slightly and prepared himself for his speech.

"Let's start with your best feature." He moved his hand up to Harry's face and rubbed his thumb under Harry's right eye with care. "You have lovely big green eyes that I happen to love. The glasses, well I don't like them quite so much but I can deal with them." He moved his hand and buried it in Harry's hair. "Now, as for the hair Potter, what can I say about that? I love the fact that no matter what you do, you will never be able to tame it. Not that I would want you to. I like it the way it is." He took his hand away and stepped even further away from him, and looked him up and down with a smirk. "All we need to do is fatten you up slightly, and then you will be absolutely perfect. Being your size is just not healthy Harry. As I am your husband, it is my responsibility to make sure you are healthy and well." He smiled and patted Harry on the cheek when he noticed that Harry was blushing.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that you git. I'm not some insecure little girl." _Yes I am. _He thought. That meant quite a lot to him to hear Draco say that. "I would list what makes you attractive but we would be here all day, and we don't have time. Lessons are starting soon." Draco blushed slightly at what was obviously a compliment.

"Wait a moment, I'm not finished." Harry sighed and shook his head with a smirk.

"You don't have to list any more Draco. You can reveal them to me over time." he joked.

"Fine, I will." His face split into a grin when he thought about what else he said he was going to inform him about. "I also believe I said I would tell you what would happen if you ever said you are not attractive again, did I not?" he raised an eyebrow. Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go on then, fire away."

"Every time you say you are not attractive, I will kiss you so hard you will have to believe you are attractive." Harry thought he was going to threaten him, but he liked this idea much better.

"I'm not attractive." He stated as he raised his eyebrow and smirked. Before he could even prepare himself, Draco had grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward with such a force that their lips smacked together. They kept their mouths shut and Draco kissed him hard. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Draco pulled away.

"Bloody hell." Harry panted. He tried to catch his breath before he talked again. "Draco, guess what?" he asked. Draco glared at him suspiciously for a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not attractive." He couldn't help it; it was just there for the taking.

Draco once again pulled him forward and kissed him hard. This time he pulled his lips off Harry's and then kissed him again and again on the lips with small tender pecks. After Draco had kissed Harry god knows how many times, he pulled away. Harry was in a complete daze. It felt like Draco had given him about 50 small kisses, and each one was soft and heart felt.

"Draco, I'm not…" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"For the love of god Harry. You can piss off if you think I'm kissing you anymore after that." Draco took his hand away and rubbed his lips with a smile. "My lips hurt."

"Well, luckily for you, we have to go to lesson. If not I could sit here saying it for the rest of the day." Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on The-Boy-Who-Likes-To-Kiss-A lot."

They walked out of Dumbledore's office and made their way to their transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall. Draco couldn't wipe the smile of his face. He sighed happily as he realized that he _finally_ had Harry.

Neither of the boys had noticed Dumbledore had walked in when Narcissa had left. He had watched the whole event and could safely say he was rather confident that these two boys were finally going to be happy. He smiled to himself and sat at his desk.

He knew that Pansy had cast the spell, he could tell the moment he stepped into the Gryffindor tower. Her signature was all over it. He knew that Pansy and Blaise would be in awful trouble with their parents if they got caught, so that is why he decided to stay quiet. He had to think of the safety of every student in Hogwarts. That is also the reason why he decided not to tell the two boys that if they found who cast it, that it could be removed. He just hoped that they would fall in love and that they wouldn't need to remove it. If time was running out and they had to resort to removing it, then he knew he would have to make Pansy come clean. The thought of what Blaise's father would do was too hard to think about. He wasn't the nicest of men.

Dumbledore smiled to himself when he thought over the event he had just witnessed. He had no worries at all. He was quietly confident that all was going to be well.


	10. Chapter 10

After Harry and Draco had been to all their lessons, they were sat in the library doing their homework. Or rather, Draco was doing his homework while Harry sat and watched.

Their transfigurations lesson had not gone well. Draco insisted on having a full conversation with Harry the entire lesson through their telepathic thoughts and Harry was trying hard to listen to the lesson. When Professor McGonagall had asked Harry a question, he did not know the answer as he hadn't heard the question because Draco was being an idiot and was talking to him the whole time. It turned out to be such an easy question and everyone laughed at him for answering an easy question wrong. That was embarrassing enough, but when he was asked to transfigure a quill into a chair and managed to transfigure it into a plant, that was the final straw. Draco was talking to him the entire time, refusing to shut up and Harry couldn't concentrate. The bastard had made out that it was completely innocent and that he just wanted to talk to him, but Harry wasn't stupid. He knew he was doing it to get back at him for that potions class not that long ago.

Now they were working on their potions homework, and Harry had completely forgiven him. How could he not? All Draco had to do was batter those big grey eyes and Harry would do anything he asked.

"Harry, do your homework." Ok maybe not everything. Harry hated homework; he always left it until the last minute and then rushed it to the best of his ability. Draco was more organised and did everything the moment he got it so it was done and out of the way.

"I will do it later." He said as he waved his hand dismissively. Plus there was the fact that he had no bloody idea how to even attempt the homework.

"No, I believe you will do it now." Draco said sternly. Draco was extremely demanding and bossy, a trait that most people would find annoying. Not Harry though, to Harry, it just looked like Draco cared and was concerned. "I will not under any circumstances be married to someone who fails their N.E.W.T's next year." Draco picked up a few parchments and shuffled them together. "We will instantly be divorced if you fail your N.E.W.T's Harry."

Harry laughed slightly, and then stopped when he noticed that Draco actually looked quite serious. _Over my bloody dead body Blondie! _Harry stopped that line of thought when he realised that actually, that is pretty accurate.

"Are you actually being serious?" he asked shocked. He wasn't sure if he was or not. He hoped to god he wasn't serious, because Harry hadn't really been paying much attention in class these days.

"Quite." Draco commented dryly. Harry was still gaping at Draco.

"You mean to tell me, that you would break our bond the moment I fail my N.E.W.T's?" Harry was still trying to convince himself that Draco was joking. He must be joking.

"That I would." Draco picked up his quill and started to write again, trying hard to hide his smirk.

"I can't believe you. You would seriously break our bond just because of that?" Now Harry was sure that he couldn't convince himself he was joking anymore. Now he was getting angry. He stood up abruptly from his chair. "Well I'm sorry if I would be an embarrassment to you. I'm sorry if you couldn't have a husband who, god forbid, failed his N.E.W.T's. Well you had better go and see Madam Pomfrey or something and ask how one would go about getting rid of a Bond because there is a high chance I will fail. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed after all. What next? You will be divorcing me over everything I do that embarrasses you? Next you will be deciding you can't stay with me because of the clothes I wear." Harry stopped himself when he realised that he was being an utter prat. Why should he care if Draco wanted to do such a thing?

Draco was staring at Harry in shock. He was only trying to get him back for the jokes Harry was saying to him earlier. He didn't think Harry would actually get _this _angry and upset.

Harry looked back down at Draco when he stopped his rage. His fists were clenched at his sides.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get quite so angry." Harry apologised as he sunk back down in his chair. He tried to hide his face out of pure embarrassment.

"Harry, I was joking." Draco said dryly. "I would not break the bond if you fail your N.E.W.T's. I promise." He reached out his hand and placed it over Harry's. "And about the clothes situation, I would just plainly insist that you change your clothes or I would hex you." he said with a smirk.

"Good." Harry mumbled quietly.

"I was not joking about you doing your homework though Harry. Do it." Harry groaned loudly. "Now!" demanded Draco.

"God, yes sir." He removed his hand from under Draco's and opened his potions text book and started to read. "You are so bossy." He pouted.

Harry stared at the textbook and wondered how in the name of Merlin he was ever going to pass potions.

"Yes, I am very bossy. Now get used to it because I am going to be bossing you around for the rest of your sorry little life until we are both a couple of old men." Draco and Harry both paused and stiffened slightly. _What the fuck? Why the hell did I just say that? you stupid bloody idiot!_ Draco was cursing himself and he winced when he went over what he had just said.

"Oh, Draco sweetie, what a lovely image." Harry joked. He could see Draco's embarrassment and he could see he was cursing himself for saying it. Harry decided to save him by joking back. Secretly, the words had warmed his heart and made him happy. He could imagine them both spending their lives together, but neither had really talked about what future they might have. Harry had just assumed that if they fell in love, which he could defiantly see happening, that they would just stay bonded and live happily ever after in utter bliss. But now he was wondering if that was really what Draco wanted.

"Draco, can we talk seriously for a moment please?" Harry knew it was about time they had a little chat and see where they both stood.

Draco swallowed hard but nodded.

"Do you think we will fall in love?" he asked bluntly. There was no point beating around the bush. Harry was sure that he had never been in love before, and wasn't really sure what it felt like. He wasn't sure how anyone in their right mind would fall in love with him, but for the sake of his bloody life, he hoped Draco would. "Do you think you will ever love me?" Draco smiled, much to Harry's surprise. Draco leaned closer and whispered to Harry.

"I don't know Harry. I hope so. Maybe…." He blushed slightly. "Do you think you could ever love me?" Harry smirked.

"Of course you idiot." Harry couldn't wait much longer and lunged over the table to hug Draco. He wanted to kiss him but thought better of it when he noticed all the people in the library. He pulled back and sat back in his chair. "That leads to my next question though. If we do fall in love…" he was cut off by Draco.

"I think you mean _when_ we fall in love Harry." he scowled at him. They were going to fall in love, they had to. Draco didn't quite know what to do if they didn't. What would he do without Harry? Harry had been a constant in Draco's life for quite a while, and Draco had to admit that he would miss the old git a little bit if he was gone. Ok he would miss him an awful lot! Therefore he was not going to let Harry leave him! Draco shivered and banished that thought out of his head. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_ He thought.

Harry sighed. "Fine, _when _we fall in love, are we going to stay bonded or not?" he asked dryly. He wasn't sure if Draco would actually want to spend his life with Harry, regardless of whether he actually loves him or not. Draco wants to carry on his name and he needs a woman to do that.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you going on about? Of course you prat. Malfoy's are very possessive people. Now that you are mine, which you are may I add, I am not going to be letting you go."

Harry sighed dramatically. "Oh, however am I going to cope?" he lifted his hand to his head in a dramatic motion. "So you would really want to spend the rest of your life with me? The _rest_ of your _whole_ entire life with _me. _You would actually want to do that?"

"Yes, now shut up and do your homework." Draco picked up his quill and started to work again. He could think of worse people to spend his life with, that's for sure. It had nothing to do with the fact that he already wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Nothing to do with that at all!

"So you wouldn't leave me for some rich pureblood woman to bare your children?" Draco's head snapped up and glared at him.

"Is that what this is about? You don't want to stay with me because that's what you want? You want to find someone to have your children?" Draco couldn't give him his _own_ children. He knew that. But he thought that if Harry really did want children, then there were ways around it, surely? But that of course would be so far in the future that Draco didn't even want to think about that. _Children with Harry?_ _Bloody hell, what a strange thought! _

"What? No! Of course not. I just thought that was what you wanted." Harry said shocked. He did want children more than anything in the world, but if that meant leaving Draco then no bloody way.

Draco sighed a sigh of relief and Harry laughed when he saw it.

"Thank merlin." Draco picked up a quill and chucked it at Harry. "And no, I do not want to have children with a pure-blooded woman. The only person I would be having children with would be…" _OH GOOD DOD WHAT AM I SAYING? _Draco blushed so much and quickly stood up. "I'm going to the toilet." He announced. He was absolutely mortified beyond belief. He needed to stop letting his mouth run away from him and spill out words that he did not want to say. He didn't want Harry to know about that. That was something he wanted to keep until much much much much later on in their relationship. _What a stupid bloody thought. Why did you have to say that you idiot! _

"Draco, sit down you idiot." Laughed Harry. "There is no way you need to piss; we went before we came in here." Draco was fidgeting with his robes. "Were you going to say you wanted to have children with me?" Harry was brave enough to ask it even if Draco wasn't brave enough to say it.

Draco sat back into his seat with a huff.

"No, why would I say something as stupid as that?" Draco glared at him hard.

"Well I don't think that is stupid at all. We are having children when we are older whether you like it or not. We will adopt." He smirked at Draco. "I want to adopt 8 kids, and that is certainly not negotiable. I have wanted 8 kids specifically since I was about 14 years old. I want a large family." Draco's jaw dropped open.

"Do you not think 8 kids is going a bit over the top Harry?" Draco didn't mind having children if that was what Harry wanted, but 8? Not bloody likely. More like one small, quiet little child that would not get in his way and leave him to do whatever the hell he wants. "We are not having 8 bloody children Harry. I would like to keep all my hair thank you." Harry's lower lip quivered slightly.

"Are you saying that my dreams of having 8 children are down the drain?" Harry tried hard to perfect a devastated face but Draco was having none of that.

"Harry, how bloody stupid do you think I am? Cut the crap and do your homework." Harry cursed himself under his breath; his acting just wasn't good enough. He wasn't entirely comfortable having this conversation in the first place. He had known he wanted a family ever since he was little, and he knew the only way he was going to get one was if he made it himself. But the thought of having that family with Draco fucking Malfoy was not on his mind at a young age. In fact, the thought of it now was scaring him slightly.

"Fine, but this discussion is not over Draco. I want 8 children, and by god will I have 8 children." Of course, he didn't really want to have 8 children, but if it made Draco feel uncomfortable then that was all Harry needed.

Draco smiled at him. "Oh Harry dear, I suggest if you want to live, that you drop that subject at once!" he patted Harry's cheek.

"You bloody hypocrite! You tell me not to make jokes about my death, crying all over me, wailing because you wouldn't be able to go on with your life without me, and here you are pulling out one of your own." Harry shook his head with a mock look of offence.

Draco scowled at him and folded his arms over his chest. "I was _not_ crying thank you very much. I do not cry. I just had-"

"Something in your eye?" Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He bloody well was crying. He saw it with his own eyes.

"At least I'm not some insecure little girl who has to have their bonded partner list off everything they like about them in order for your ego to grow."

Harry laughed and held up his hands, "Alright, alright. No need to attack me. I already told you that I don't mind that you cried all over me. You can't help that I'm so amazing that your life would be horrible without me."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but Harry could see he was fighting a smile. "Do. Your. Homework," Draco growled.

"Are you two bloody serious?" Draco and Harry's heads snapped round to see Ron red in the face staring at them. Blaise, Hermione and surprisingly Ginny were stood next to him smiling terribly. "You were just discussing bloody having children." Ron's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Are you serious?"

"Well it's good to be prepared and all that." Harry said laughing. "You know how much I want children when I'm older. I was just making sure my _husband_ wanted the same thing as me. That being that I want 8 children. Have you got a problem with that?"

"YES!" Hermione shot Ron a stern glance and he stuttered slightly. "I-um I mean no. of course not."

Harry stood up and sat in a chair next to Draco to allow room for everyone else to sit around the table. He looked back over to his friends and smiled. A shinny surface caught his eye and he found it hard to suppress a laugh.

"Blaise, are those new shoes? I bet they cost a lot." Harry had noticed the shining new shoes on his friend's feet. They were bloody hard to miss. Harry reckoned he could probably see his face in it if he were to look close enough. The shoes looked ridiculously expensive and Harry knew people would wonder why anyone would even waste an awful lot of money on shoes he is clearly going to grow out of soon anyway. None the less, Harry had a strange obsession with new shoes. He had never actually owned or wore a pair of nice new shoes. He always got casts off from charity shops. Therefore he could understand why people would pay to have nice comfortable shoes even if they were going to grow out of them. Therefore that is how he managed to notice the new shoes instantly.

"Yes, they are. You are the first to notice actually Harry." Harry found it hard to believe that he was the first to notice the bloody dazzling shoes, but smiled all the same.

"Well they look good. Mine are horrible and scuffed." Only then did Harry notice the glare that Draco was sending his way. Draco cleared his throat slightly, and his glare grew deeper when he noticed Harry looking. He wasn't quite sure what he had done, but he just shrugged it off.

"Your shoes don't look that bad Harry." Blaise laughed.

"Are those new robes as well?" Now Harry really was jealous. New shoes and robes! What he wouldn't give to have a new pair of comfortable shoes to wear. He looked down at his shoes and sighed. They really were dreadful.

Draco's hand snapped out and he dug his hand into Harry's thigh. "I think that is quite enough talk about Blaise and his new things, don't you think _Harry?"_

Harry tried hard to supress his laugh. Now he knew what was bothering him. He leaned forward so he was close to Draco's ear. "Do you think you could stop squeezing my thigh in that overly possessive manner?" he laughed.

"Stop giving Blaise the eye and then maybe I wouldn't have to do It." he snapped. Draco pulled his hand away and glared at Harry. He was about to protest and say 'I bloody well am _not_ giving Blaise the eye you prat!' but didn't have the chance as Ginny started to speak.

"Harry, I hope you don't mind me knowing about this." Ginny asked worriedly as she sat in a seat at the table.

"I had to tell her Harry, sorry." Hermione bit her lip nervously and sat next to Ginny. Blaise and Ron just stood awkwardly behind the two witches.

"Why did you have to tell her?" Harry asked confused. "Not that I mind."

"Well she guessed something was going on between the two of you. And I'm a terrible liar!" Hermione paled slightly, but Harry just smiled. He wasn't entirely happy about Ginny knowing, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

He tugged at his hair in a nervous manner. Everyone was looking at him expecting him to say something. He was grasping for something to say, so ended up blurting out:

"Blaise, how in the name of merlin do you get your hair to go like that? Mine doesn't ever want to do anything I tell it to do."

Blaise raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh, well it is easy really. I can show you sometime if you like."

"No you bloody well cant!" Draco's shriek echoed around the library and everyone turned to stare.

"Oh, honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes, but let a small smile play at her lips.

"You will not go within 10 inches of Harry's hair!" he glared at Blaise and then turned to everyone else. "And that goes for the rest of you as well."

Draco caught the mischievous look in Blaise's eye. He knew instantly that Blaise was about to do something that Draco was going to make sure he bloody regrets! Blaise reached out his hand and ran it through the soft locks on Harrys head. Draco's wand was out in seconds, and he hit Blaise with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. Blaise let out a cry of distress and then was on the floor in a heap.

"Anyone else want to have a go at touching Harry's hair?" Everyone stared at Draco with familiar shocked faces, and then they all shook their head in unison. "I thought as much. Anyone who goes near it again will be hexed on sight!" He tucked his wand away again and then looked at Harry. "And there is nothing wrong with your hair. I like it the way it is!" Just to prove the point that only he was allowed to touch it, he reach out his hands and started flattening down the hair that Blaise had so rudely messed up. Once he was done he looked down at Blaise who was glaring up at him from the floor. "So there will be no one touching or changing his hair!"

Harry thought that Draco actually sounded genuinely distressed at the thought of someone else touching or changing his hair and he wasn't quite sure what to do. So in the end, he just reached out and grabbed Draco's hand in a way he hoped was comforting. He watched as Draco visibly calmed down and took deep breaths.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast the counter curse on Blaise and then helped him up from the floor. Only then did she break the tension and laugh! "Bloody hell, Malfoy." Ron joined Hermione and started to laugh.

"We had all better watch what the hell we do around Harry now! We don't want to set him off again."

"Half of that is down to the bond Draco. It doesn't really create the jealousy. That is already there. But what it does do, is it does magnify it, and make it 10 times worse."

Draco just nodded and tried not to let it show that he was extremely embarrassed. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't even care if no one heard it; he wasn't going to repeat it. They were lucky they got him to say it at all. He felt Harry squeeze his hand slightly and so Draco shot a smile at him. He could see that Harry looked concerned, but when Harry saw the smile, the concern face dropped and a smile replaced it. Harry edged his seat closer so he could whisper to Draco. "Shit, sorry Draco." he mumbled. He couldn't help but feel responsible. He was just looking for something to say. He didn't think it was going to make Draco go into a jealous rage and end up with Blaise on the floor with jelly fucking legs. He would have to be more careful. No one would be able to come anywhere near him, or Draco would do his bloody nut. However, Harry found it very hard to care that he would have to stop letting people hug him or even touch him, because all he could think about was how much he _loved_ that Draco got that jealous. It showed him that Draco really does care about him.

Draco was not amused at the sudden turn of events and so tried to change the subject. He was still a bit pissed off that they had interrupted his work time, so he latched onto that and used it. "Now what the hell do you all want? I was trying to get Harry to do his homework."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, that's really what you were trying to do. More like you were sat planning out your life. Planned any nice family holidays with your 8 children?" he joked. Hermione smacked Ron on the arm lightly.

"Ron will you shut up." She looked back over to Harry and Draco. "We are all going into Hogsmeade and we wondered if you wanted to come along." Hermione had her fingers crossed under the table hoping they would say yes. She knew they didn't need much encouragement to fall in love, it was going to happen. But she just wished they would hurry the hell up already. The quicker they did it, the sooner everyone could relax. She also wanted Blaise to stop worrying and blaming himself. Hermione was constantly reassuring him that it wasn't his fault, but it wasn't doing much. He needed Harry to be alright before he would let himself off the hook.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I will tell you why not Harry James Potter. Because that would mean you have got out of doing your homework." He glared at Harry. "Again!" he added. " You will be staying and you will be doing your homework."

"Merlin Draco, who put the bossy potion in your drink this morning?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to understand that I am not going to do my homework?" Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "I am coming." He looked down and Draco and smirked. "You can either come along, or stay here. But if you don't come, I hope you feel terrible when I collapse on the floor because you are not there." Hermione giggle.

"Don't be a spoil sport Draco. Come on." Blaise said helpfully. Draco groaned and stood up next to Harry.

"Fine, but if you get in trouble for not doing your homework then don't say I didn't try and help you." he glared at Harry.

The group of students were making their way to Hogsmeade. Draco was walking with Blaise, talking animatedly about how much they hated Pansy, while Ron and Ginny were arguing over the fact that Ginny fancies Draco. Hermione and Harry were having a conversation about Draco.

"Harry, I don't mean to be sticking my nose in your business but don't you think it is a bit early to be talking about your future with Draco? You are only 16." Hermione bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure whether Harry would be angry with her for suggesting such a thing. Harry just chuckled slightly, and that relaxed Hermione slightly.

"Hermione, you have to understand that I will be spending the rest of my life with Draco no matter what. If we don't fall in love, well then I will meet my end, having spent what time I have left _with Draco._ If we fall in love, then I will also be spending the rest of my life _with Draco._ I am spending my life with Draco regardless." He paused for a moment to smile at Hermione, who was also grinning from ear to ear. "I don't see any problem in talking about my future with Draco. But you are aware that we were only joking. No bloody way am I have 8 kids. "

"Well, good." she blushed slightly at the thought of all their futures. "I just cannot get over that you; Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy are going to have a future together." She shook her head.

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbled under his breath. He wasn't really entirely sure that Draco was ever going to love him. He couldn't help but think that he was only being nice to Harry because he felt sorry for him. There was defiantly attraction there. He was sure of it. But was there going to be any love?

"Harry," Hermione said in her warning tone. "Don't."

_Don't what?_ Harry thought,_ don't delude yourself that you are even going to live past the next few months? Don't lose hope? Which one was it? _

"You will live. You are Harry sodding Potter."

"Yeah, Harry sodding Potter who is bloody married!"

"Yeah, lucky you." she pouted. Harry patted her on the back.

"Well, it is Draco Malfoy so can we really call me lucky?" he laughed.

"Harry, I fucking heard that you prick." Draco turned around and glared at his bond mate hard. Harry just rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer.

"The thing is Harry, has anyone told you that you are actually legally married, not just bonded?" Harry looked at Hermione with a blank face, so Hermione was sure that no one had told him. She sighed heavily. "You are actually both married. Your vaults have been pooled together, and you are now recognised by the ministry as a married couple." Hermione frowned in concentration. "I wonder what has happened to your names. Are you Harry Malfoy? Is Draco, Draco Potter?" she laughed slightly and then carried on. "Oh who knows? Only the ministry knows that." She paused and then laughed again. "Maybe you are Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"Ok Hermione, stop with the suggestions." He laughed and smiled at her. "And in answer to your question, no. no one _told_ us we were actually legally married, but I think we guessed we were. We were both classing us as married anyway." Hermione just nodded in reply.

After they had been walking in silence for a few moments, Hermione decided to speak up again.

"Ginny doesn't know the bond is killing you Harry. I just told her that someone cast a bonding spell. I didn't think it was appropriate to tell her." Harry nodded at Hermione and smiled. He was grateful she didn't tell her about that. Although he did wonder how Ginny hadn't come to the conclusion it was killing him already. Hermione had basically told everyone a dangerous curse had been cast on him. He shivered slightly and the thought. He needed to change the subject.

"So Hermione, why are you not seeing anyone? No one that catches your eye?" Harry laughed at the blush that appeared on his friends face. He was only saying it to pass the time, he didn't actually think that she liked anyone, but from the blush that appeared, Harry was thinking maybe she did.

"Nope, no one has caught my eye just yet Harry." she said it so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear it.

"You are such a liar Hermione Granger." Harry gave her a slight push with his shoulder.

"Harry, shut up." She blushed even further and tried to hide her face.

"Oh come on Granger. Who is it?" Draco had turned away from his conversation with Blaise to join in with theirs. That caught the attention of Ron and Ginny who turned to face her too. They all stopped dead in their tracks waiting for Hermione to answer.

"Can you all carry on walking and shut up please?" Hermione was embarrassed. There was no way in hell she was going to tell them all who she liked. They were all being nosey and she had no intention of gossiping with them.

"Oh Hermione, don't me a spoil sport. Who is it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yeah come on, who is it Granger?" Draco was grinning.

"You can't not tell us now Hermione." Harry spoke up from next to her.

"You are one of my best friends Hermione, you _have_ to tell me." Ron smiled at her supportively. The only one not to push her into telling them all was Blaise.

Blaise was stood next to Draco trying his hardest not to look at Hermione. He didn't want to know what arse she liked. In fact, he would rather just turn back in the direction of Hogwarts and run back there as quick as possible. He was sure that if she did tell them all who she liked that his heart would break into small pieces and he would have the biggest urge to hex the hell out of whoever the hell it was. He knew he wasn't good enough for Hermione, he wasn't smart like her. She deserved someone who would be able to hold an intelligent conversation with her, something Blaise couldn't do. He wasn't anything special. But that didn't stop him wanting her. He had wanted Hermione since the moment he laid eyes on her. For years and years he would just admire her from a far. He couldn't believe it when they started to work together to fix this mess. Sure, he would have rather of been friends in different circumstances, but to actually _finally _be her friend was a good start and he couldn't believe his luck. But somehow, he couldn't get rid of the thought that being her friend was worse for Blaise. Before, he could just admire her from a far, but now, she was with him basically all of the time, and it was just too much for Blaise.

"I am not telling you who it is, so leave me alone." Hermione went to walk again but was held back by Ginny.

"Hermione, is it because you think we won't like him? Is he from Slytherin?" Ginny smiled genuinely, hoping it would encourage her friend to open up.

"He is in Slytherin actually." Hermione had said it before she could even think about what she was saying.

Blaise clenched his fists at his side. No bloody way was he going to let her be with any of those slime balls. Over his dead body. He couldn't stand there and listen to it anymore, it was tearing him apart. He knew Hermione didn't like him, but to have it dangled in his face like this was just horrible.

"I'm going back." Blaise spat. He turned on his heels and stormed off in the direction of Hogwarts. If he happened to come across any slytherin's in the process then he would not refrain from hexing them all into oblivion.

"Blaise, wait a minute. You can't just go back." Hermione ran after him fast. There was no way she was letting him go.

"Just go back Hermione." He spat as he carried on walking. Hermione had finally caught up to him and was walking next to him.

"What is wrong?" she asked concerned. She didn't even dare hope that it was because he was jealous.

"Nothing! I'm just cold and tired so I'm going back." He tried to soften his tone but it wasn't working.

"But you can't leave." She protested.

"Why not?" he stopped in his tracks and faced Hermione. "It isn't because you actually want me to stay is it?" he said angrily. "It's just because you want me to help you with the plan. You don't actually want me to stay because you like my company do you?" he spat.

He knew he shouldn't take it out on Hermione. It wasn't her fault he was an absolute waste of valuable living space. He couldn't even stop Pansy from casting that spell. How pathetic was he? He wasn't surprised that Hermione didn't want him, not like he wanted her. He didn't fit in with his Slytherin house mates, and he didn't fit in with anyone else. His only friend was Draco, and even he had more important people in his life. Blaise had no one, and it was his own entire fault. His own family didn't even want him. He was only good to them to do his dirty work. No one wanted him.

"Blaise." Hermione said quietly. She reached out to touch Blaise but he just stepped away from her.

"Its fine Hermione, I understand." He tore his eyes away from Hermione out of fear he would just break down and cry.

"What the hell is wrong with Blaise?" Harry asked as he looked at the two talking further down the path.

"I have no idea." Draco said as he too was watching the pair.

"Are you all that stupid?" Ron asked with a snort. "He is angry." Ron's companions all looked at him confused. "And why might he be angry?" They were still looking at him confused. "Oh for merlin sake. You are not all very observant are you?" he rolled his eyes at them all. "What were we talking about before he stormed off?"

"We were talking about who Hermione likes of course Ron." Ginny said. "But why would that make him angry?" Ron groaned loudly.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I have seen the way they look at each other and the way they act when they are together." He shook his head with a smile. "He was angry because he thinks Hermione likes some sleaze ball Slytherin and not him." He walked closer to all of his friends and lowered his voice. "Blaise isn't the brightest person out there is he? He didn't realise that the Slytherin she was on about was him."

Draco laughed slightly. "That would explain so much. He used to always go on about Hermione. Not in a nasty way." He said quickly to defend his friend as they all looked outraged. "He would blab on about how smart she was and how nice she was to everyone. I just thought he was jealous of it, I didn't think it was because he liked her."

Ron looked shocked for a moment. "You mean he has liked her for ages? I thought he only started to like her since they started to hang around with each other." Ron looked over to the pair who was still talking. "Right, if Hermione can convince him to come back, then we have to start getting sneaky ok?" Everyone looked at Ron and smirked a devilish smirk.

"It is not fine Blaise. Why on earth would you say that?" Hermione was outraged. What on earth had she done to make Blaise think that she didn't like him? That was not true at all.

"Because it is true. I'm not stupid Hermione. I know you think I'm a stupid waste of space. Hey, I even think I'm a stupid waste of space." Blaise threw his hands up in frustration. "Just go and find your stupid Slytherin arse." He spat. He went to walk away but Hermione had grabbed him by the arm.

"Blaise, stop being stupid." She protested. She didn't understand where this had all come from.

"Yeah, that's all I am, isn't it? Stupid bloody Blaise who does everything wrong and fucks up everyone's lives. The stupid boy who no one even wants." Blaise knew he was being a twat, feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't help it. He had tried to keep it all bottled up for years but now it was pouring out of him and he couldn't stop himself. "Just leave me alone Hermione." He said quietly.

Hermione didn't have time to reply because he walked away, and she wasn't quick enough to stop him this time. "Blaise." She shouted desperately, but he carried on walking. She watched him leave until she was staring at nothing. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Just let him go, he will calm down soon." Hermione turned around and saw Draco stood there looking as sad as she felt.

"Why does he feel like that?" Hermione asked. She had no idea that Blaise felt so alone.

"He doesn't come from a very loving family." Draco sighed heavily. "I have never heard Blaise say some of those things he said. I had no idea he felt so worthless. He isn't usually the type to say things like that. He keeps his feelings bottled up most of the time." Draco felt like a bad friend, he had no idea that Blaise hated himself so much. "I had no idea."

She could feel that he was sad about it, but she was sure he wasn't as sad as she was.

"Oh damn! Our plan is going to have to be put on hold guys." Ron walked over and scowled at Hermione. "Why didn't you convince him to come back?" he asked annoyed.

"Ron! Do you not think I tried?" she was outraged that Ron would think she wouldn't try. "He was upset, and nothing I could have said would have got him to come back."

Ron snorted and walked closer to her. "Don't be stupid Hermione. I'm sure he was waiting for you to say something alright." Harry smacked him arm hard.

"Ron shut up!" he scowled at him. "What Ron is trying to say Hermione, is he is only angry because he likes you and doesn't think you like him back." He paused and gave Hermione a smile. "When you said you liked a Slytherin, did you mean Blaise?"

Hermione blushed instantly. Was it obvious? She hoped that it wasn't, but now she knew that it was. She groaned loudly and covered her face with embarrassment.

"Ron, you know what you have to do." she instructed. "I'm going to talk to Blaise." She went to walk away and paused. "Ron, do not screw up please." She glared at him. She hoped to god that he would somehow convince the bonded pair to play with the children. Ron nodded and she walked away.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. Draco was doing something very similar.

"What does she mean?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. He knew Hermione was planning something.

"Nothing." Ron said a bit startled.

He shared a worried look with everyone and then started to walk again. Harry and Draco just shook their heads and followed. They had walked for a few minutes and then stopped when they reached a field. There were 6 children laughing and playing near a tree.

"Oh look!" Ginny said excitedly. "Children." She clapped her hands together with a laugh. "Let's go and play with them."

Ron knew he had to look just as excited, but to be honest; he was rather embarrassed to do so. Hermione was meant to be the one that convinced them all to go and play with the kids. Not him.

"Yeah come on guys, it will fun." Ron tried to hide the blush that was appearing on his face.

"No bloody way am I playing with them." Draco protested.

Before anyone else could say much more, Harry was running up to the kids. Draco sighed heavily and shared a look with Ron, who looked at him with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes and followed Harry.

"Do you mind if we play?" Harry asked the children. They all instantly smiled excitedly.

"No. not at all," Said one boy who looked to be about 9. He ran up to Harry and smacked him on the leg. "You're it." he shouted and ran away. He was soon followed by the other children who shrieked happily and ran away.

As soon as Draco was stood next to Harry, he hit him on the arm and laughed.

"Sorry, but you're it now." Harry gave him a peck on the cheek and ran away. Draco groaned loudly. He was about to run after all the annoying children when he felt a tug on his trouser leg.

"Excuse me sir." Draco looked down and saw a little girl who looked around the age of 3. "But you're it, which means you have to run after people and try and catch them." Draco grinned at her and bent down so he was level with her.

"Is that so?" he asked. The little girl nodded and Draco rested his hand on her shoulder. He lifted it up slightly and then patted her on the shoulder. "You're it." he said quietly. He got up quickly and jogged over to where Harry was. The girl laughed and started to run after the other children.

Ginny and Ron were also being good sports and running away with the other children. The little girl was getting frustrated. She was one of the youngest there and wasn't as quick as everyone else. She stopped when she ran to the tree and sunk down on the floor.

Draco had watched her get upset and he felt his chest hurt. What was happening to him? He shared a look with Harry. He could tell Harry was feeling the same thing because he too was looking at the little girl with worry. They both walked up to the tree and bent down in front of the girl.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked. The girl looked up at the two boys and sniffed her tears away.

"I'm too small to play." She cried. "I'm not fast enough to catch them." Draco laughed slightly.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" with one quick motion he picked the girl up and slung her on his back. "Let's go and get them." He said evilly.

Draco started to run with the little girl's arms tight around his neck.

"No bloody way. Stay away from me." Ron laughed when he noticed Draco running towards him. He started to run and Draco was hot on his heels. The girl giggled loudly every time she bobbed up and down on Draco's back. Once Draco was right behind Ron, the little girl reach out and patted Ron on his back.

"YOU'RE IT!" she shouted. Ron groaned and stopped running and turned around and smirked at the two who caught him.

"Crap, we better run." Draco said as he turned around and headed back to the tree. He managed to get away from Ron, who had gone after the 9 year old who got Harry to start with. Draco placed the girl back on the floor. As soon as her feet hit the ground she grabbed onto Draco's leg and held on tight.

"Thank you." Her voice was muffled as her face was buried in Draco's trouser leg.

Harry was watching with admiration. His heart melted at the site of Draco with the little girl. He was being so nice to her. Harry didn't think for one minute that Draco would be good with children. He thought he would groan and moan and try and pry them off.

'Harry, get her off me.' He mouthed. Harry shook his head with a smile. Ok so maybe he did try and pry the kids off him.

Draco sighed heavily, he had to admit it to himself that he liked having the girl cling to him like that. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone who asked. He leant down and hugged the girl properly. "It's ok." He patted her back. "I know someone who was always tiny for his age. I met him when we were both 11. He was so skinny and small. But do you want to know a secret?" he smiled when the little girl nodded. "He is one of the most powerful people I know. He may have been a skinny little 11 year old, but he managed to stand up against someone who is very evil." He looked up at Harry and smiled before fixing his gaze back on the girl. "And he has been doing it ever since. So don't think that just because you are small, that you can't achieve great things." The little girl pulled away from Draco and wiped her tears with a smile. Draco was instantly horrified of the words that had come out of his mouth. He was sure that he now looked like a complete knob and that Harry would be taking the piss for god knows how long.

"What happened to the little boy? Where is he now?" Draco laughed and gave a quick glance at Harry before looking back at the little girl.

"Well, I went on to marry the idiot." Draco laughed again when he saw the little girls face light up. He thought that adding that the marriage actually started unwillingly would not go down well with the girl.

"You did?" she asked excitedly. "Can I meet him?" Draco stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Of course you can. He is standing right here." He poked Harry in the chest. The little girl ran up to Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry's leg.

"I promise that I will do good things like you." she promised. "I won't let my size stop me." Harry bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Good." Harry laughed and rubbed her back. "You should listen to Draco, he has this annoying habit of always being right."

"Of course I am always right." He patted Harry on the head with a laugh.

"You two are very nice. I wish I had parents that were nice like you." she was still hugging Harry tightly. "My parents died not that long ago. I'm living with a family while I wait to be adopted." Draco bent down next to Harry and the little girl.

"Harry's parents died when he was young too. But don't worry. You will find someone to care about you just as much as your parents did. Harry has loads of friends who care about him." The little girl sniffed and then smiled.

"And he has you." she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Rose, come and play!" Another little girl, who looked much older than Rose, had come and tugged on Rose's sleeve.

"I will be right back." Rose smiled and then followed the other girl to play.

Ron and Ginny were watching the whole thing. Ron smiled, Blaise and Hermione had been right. Spending time with children does soften your heart. Ron even found himself warming to the children.

They all played with the children more. Rose had stuck to Harry and Draco like glue. She was so thankful that they had told her that her size didn't matter. She would always get upset for being the smallest of the children. But now she knew that being small didn't matter.

It had got dark, and the children all had to go back in. The Hogwarts students had all missed dinner but none of them minded.

After walking back to Hogwarts, Ron and Ginny had said their goodbyes and went back to the Gryffindor tower, while Harry and Draco had gone back to their new room.

Hermione had looked for Blaise everywhere when she left her friends, but could not find him anywhere. She had spent a good hour searching everywhere for him. She had even asked a 5th year Slytherin to go in the Slytherin common room to see if he was in there. She didn't realise that the 5th year had found him in his dorm room. Blaise had told the 5th year to tell Hermione he was not in there, or he would hex him. So the 5th year did as he was told and told Hermione he wasn't in there. Hermione had just sighed and accepted defeat. She was never going to find him because he didn't want to be found. She had decided to give up and go back to the common room. She would find him tomorrow. He couldn't avoid her forever.

Harry and Draco had got in their pyjamas and were lying in their bed. Draco and Harry's legs were entwined together and Harry was resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Thank you for saying what you did about me." Harry said quietly. Draco tightened his arms around Harry.

"I was only telling the truth." Harry lifted his head and attached his lips with Draco's for a short while.

"Well, thank you." he rested his head back on Draco's chest. "Although, I will forever be taking the piss about it, just so you know." Draco didn't reply, but cursed himself for even saying the stupid thing anyway.

They laid in silence for a few moments until Harry broke it. "So I was thinking of names for our 8 children. So far I have only come up with Lilly but I was thinking-" Before he could say much more, he felt a sharp dig in his side, and was being kicked off the bed. He fell on the floor with a _thump_!

"Shut the hell up Harry." Draco groaned.

From his position on the floor, Harry smirked. Now that he had found a new way to antagonise Draco, he was not going to let it go that easily. "Well, alright. We can talk about it at a later date I suppose, but just known that we are going to have this conversation."

"If you think for one bloody minute that you are funny, then you can think again."

Harry rolled over so he was lying on his back. He lifted his hands and pillowed them under his head, staring at the high ceiling of their room. "Hey Draco?" he asked.

"Mmm?" Draco answered, already feeling his eyes drift shut.

"How big is your little member down there? I need to know these things you see. If it is not an acceptable size then I'm afraid we may need to rethink-" Once again he was cut off, but this time it was because a pillow had been smacked into his face.

"Fuck off!" was the only reply Harry got.

"Well if you are not going to tell me then you leave me no choice. I will just have to inspect it for myself when you are sleeping. If you feel some odd spells while you are sleeping then don't feel alarmed."

"You really are not funny in the bloody slightest."

There was yet another few minutes of silence.

"Am I allowed back in the bed now?" Harry asked quietly.

Harry only got a muffled reply that he couldn't even hear. So he took that for a yes and climbed back into bed with his pillow. He settled himself down and shuffled closer to Draco. He soon realised that his feet were bloody freezing, so he wedged them in between Draco's legs in a desperate attempt to warm them up.

Harry ended up kicked in the stomach this time and landed on the stone cold floor with another loud _thump!_


End file.
